Silent Titan
by SimmyC
Summary: Major spoiler to 'Aftershock Part 2' After the events of Aftershock Part 2, the Titans decide to go on a road trip. A little accident forces them to a small town. A town known as Silent Hill Teen TitansSilent Hill crossover Chap 12 up. Chap 11 proofread.
1. A Road Trip Goes Bad

Silent Titan.  
  
-My first crossover fic! I have no set relationships in this fic, and for the immediate future, none planned (might hint at Starfire/Robin, but that's about it). This story takes place after "Aftershock Part 2" even though because of the delay here in the states of the showing of these new episodes, I have yet to see "Betrayal", "Fractured", "Aftershock Part 1", and "Aftershock Part 2". But since they were shown in the UK before us, I was able to find and read spoilers in which I got the feeling of where the series headed. And for Terra fans...  
  
MAJOR SPOILER WARNING  
  
------  
  
--------------------------It doesn't exactly end well for her. After realizing that Slade isn't the friend she thought he was (I presume), she sacrifices herself in a way in order to save the city and the Titans (she first attempted to stop Slade's manipulation [via a suit that forces Terra to do what Slade wants to do]. But during the process, a volcano erupts that only Terra could stop). For all intent and purpose, she is dead (without actually saying she is dead. In other words, she turned to stone. Not exactly living is it?). Also, presumably she also kills Slade. But like everything, nothing is certain. Even her 'death' given that it is a kid's show. -----------------------------  
  
------  
  
-The reason why I had this story set after Aftershock is...well, seemed like a great place to start this story as the Titans head off into Hell, otherwise known as Silent Hill (technically, Silent Hill isn't hell [I'm not exactly sure what it is exactly, and this is probably a good thing since it gives the town a certain mystery], but any outside observer...well, it would be hell to you).  
  
-Also note, I'm still delaying my "Two Birds..." fic until I see the episodes before hand. While I know where the series is heading (and where that fic officially detours off the official storyline), I still would like to see those episodes before continuing. Not to mention the fact that, while I did read spoilers, I did not read any extensive spoilers, like little details that I might like to add in that fic. Anyways, back to this story...  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own either Teen Titans or Silent Hill. I am just a poor obsessed fan of both.  
  
On the Road  
  
Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy are all in the T-Car. Cyborg is driving of course. Beast Boy is in the front passenger seat. Robin, Starfire and Raven are all in the back. It is determined that after the events of the last few weeks, Slade gone for good (hopefully), and Terra...a true Titan in the end making the ultimate sacrifice, the Titans determined that a road trip is at hand. It is dark outside with only the headlights illuminating the roadway in front of the T-Car.  
  
After a relatively uncomfortable silence, Cyborg speaks. "So, where should be go?"  
  
Robin looks out the window. "A motel first? It is getting pretty late."  
  
Cyborg looks at the time. It's about 11:35 pm. "Well yeah, but after we find a motel, where should we go?"  
  
Beast Boy thinks for a while. "How about the beach? The water should be great this time of year!"  
  
Cyborg shakes his head. "The beach would also be crowded too!"  
  
"Maybe we should see Mount Rushmore!" Robin smiles at his suggestion.  
  
"Great. A mountain carved up to like dead presidents." Raven replies in her monotone voice.  
  
"How about we go to Siberia! I hear they have some cute animals called bears there!" Starfire smiles widely.  
  
"Ehhhhhhhh...there isn't a road to Russia Star..." Cyborg frowns.  
  
Beast Boy looks at the radio. He changes the station. It was set at a rap station, now it is set on a rock station.  
  
Cyborg's narrows his eyes. "Oh no you don't BB!" Cyborg changes the station back to a rap station. "I am not listening to any of that rock crap!"  
  
Beast Boy changes the station back to the rock station. "And I am not listening to any of that rap crap! I had enough of that Eminem or Jay-Z crap."  
  
Cyborg changes the station again. "We're certainly not going to listen to no Linkin Park in this car!"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy struggle with each other on who will change the station.  
  
"Please friend, stop fighting!" Starfire flies up to the front seat and changes the channel. "How about this kind of music?"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy look at Starfire, then at the radio. The station is a Bluegrass Country music station. Sweat drops appear on Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
  
Starfire looks at Cyborg, then at Beast Boy. "Um, maybe we should let Raven choose?"  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg shakes their head.  
  
Beast Boy speaks up. "I don't think so. I don't want to be listening to Depeche Mode or Duran Duran either."  
  
Raven raises an eyebrow. She has an irritated look on her face. "I do NOT listen to Depeche Mode or Duran Duran either. Now, would you two please choose a station now?"  
  
"I already did chose a station, except BB here keeps changing the channel!" A vein throbs on Cyborg's face.  
  
"I told you, I am not listening to that crap!" Beast Boy also sports a throbbing vein.  
  
A blond girl walks out into the road.  
  
Starfire notices the girl. "Cyborg!"  
  
Cyborg turns his head to see the girl. He turns the wheel quickly in order to avoid the girl.  
  
All the Titans scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Everything goes black as the car crashes.  
  
Tunnel outside Silent Hill  
  
-Morning  
  
Cyborg slowly wakes up from his position. The car is wrecked in the front. Cyborg looks up from his position. "Where are we?" Cyborg looks at Starfire who is sitting next to him. She is slouched over and is unconscious. He shakes her a little bit. "Star?"  
  
Starfire wakes from her position. "Hm?"  
  
"Starfire, are you okay?" Cyborg looks at Starfire with concern in his eyes.  
  
Starfire looks at herself. "I appear undamaged."  
  
Robin wakes up. He holds his head as a slight headache forms. "Uhhhhh. What happen?"  
  
Beast Boy wakes up. "Heh, guess we didn't need to go the motel after all."  
  
Cyborg stares at Beast Boy. "Not funny BB."  
  
Raven wakes up. "Huh."  
  
Cyborg looks in front of him. All he sees is the wrecked hood of his car. "Man, where did that girl come from? Look what she did to my car!"  
  
Raven shakes her head a bit. "If you and Beast Boy weren't arguing, you wouldn't be in this situation right now!"  
  
Cyborg fumes. "Raven! If that girl didn't run out and..."  
  
Robin raises his voice. "Please! We don't have time for this. What happened happened. We can't change that fact. All we can do is move on."  
  
Cyborg nods. "You're right. I better check out the damage." Cyborg opens his door and checks out his car. "My baby!" Cyborg shakes his head. "I need it towed to the nearest car shop." Cyborg looks around. "Where are we exactly?"  
  
Raven gets out. She looks at a nearby sign. "Welcome to Silent Hill. Well, that answers that question."  
  
"Silent Hill..." Cyborg checks a map that is stored inside his system. "It's a town near Ashfield and Brahms."  
  
Beast Boy exits and looks around the area. "Man, its supposed to be summer, why is it so foggy?"  
  
Robin looks around. "Probably just some morning fog."  
  
Cyborg nods his head. "Yeah, there is a lake nearby here. That's probably where all the moister is coming from."  
  
Starfire looks down the road. "Why is it so lonely here?" Starfire blinks. "Shouldn't someone have noticed that we were involved in a single car accident by now?"  
  
Cyborg looks around. "You're right Star. Why..." Cyborg spots the tunnel leading into Silent Hill. "Oh."  
  
There are construction barriers blocking off the tunnel's entrance. A sign reads 'Tunnel Closed Until Further Notice. Please use Detour!'  
  
Robin looks at the signs and frowns. "Guess this means that we shouldn't be expecting a lot of company."  
  
"Well we could wait for a construction crew to show up..." Cyborg approaches the tunnel. "Um. Never mind. The tunnel is closed, but there appears to have been no construction activity going on here. Seems they just closed it and forgot about it."  
  
"Your tax dollars at work." Raven crosses her arms.  
  
"Man I gotta go." Beast Boy looks around and notices a nearby bathroom. He walks into the bathroom but stops cold. "Um. Never mind!" Beast Boy walks to a nearby tree and does his business.  
  
"BB! That's unsanitary!" Cyborg yells noticing Beast Boy doing his business.  
  
"Unsanitary? Did you check out the bathrooms?" Beast Boy points to the bathroom. "Apparently the construction workers are not the only ones who are not doing their jobs!"  
  
"Is the bathroom that unsanitary?" Starfire flies to the door of the bathroom and looks in.  
  
Robin, Raven, and Cyborg follow Starfire and look inside the Bathroom. Their eyes widen and their face distort as the smell hits them. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww."  
  
Cyborg turns to Beast Boy. "Okay BB, you have a point."  
  
Starfire looks around the bathroom. "Even the six legged beings don't seem to like this place."  
  
After Beast Boy is finished doing his thing, Robin looks around the area. "Cyborg, can you get a tow truck here?"  
  
"Tried that Robin, but...for whatever reason I can't get a signal out here." Cyborg responds.  
  
Beast Boy looks around. "No service, foggy, closed tunnel. Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore..."  
  
Starfire blinks. "Beast Boy, we were never in Kansas."  
  
Beast Boy turns to Starfire. "Um Star...I'll explain later."  
  
Robin rubs his chin. He looks down the road away from the tunnel. "I don't think we can expect any help coming to us anytime soon. We have to get into town." Robin looks at the tunnel and back at the road behind him. "How long will it take to go through the detour?"  
  
Cyborg checks the map. "About a few miles back, then a circular route that will add another few miles to our trip. At the rate would be going, it might've been better just to walk to the other town, which isn't that close I might add. I wouldn't recommend going on foot if you ask me." Cyborg looks at Beast Boy. "We could have BB fly us into town." Cyborg smirks. "Too bad we only have one Beast Boy to carry us."  
  
Beast Boy looks at Cyborg. "Eh uh. I'm not going to do all the work!" Beast Boy looks up in front of him. "Besides, this place is too foggy. I might hit a tree or worse, an electric tower up there."  
  
Robin looks at the fog around them. 'The fog is pretty thick for this time of year. Either way, I wouldn't recommend Beast Boy flying us in.' "Got a point there." Robin looks at the forest. "Since we can't get through the tunnel, and the detour isn't any help, we have to go through the forest."  
  
"I agree." Raven interjects. In a low voice, too low for any of the other Titans to hear, Raven speaks. "However, something about this place feels wrong. I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"Sounds...fine to me." Beast Boy looks at the forest. "Though why does this forest feel...creepy?"  
  
Robin walks up the path.  
  
"Probably your imagination BB." Cyborg follows Robin. Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire follow.  
  
Robin walks up the path. Suddenly, he stops. "Wait!"  
  
Cyborg and the others stop. Cyborg speaks, "What is it Robin?"  
  
"Listen." Robin holds out his hand to the group.  
  
The other Titans look around trying to hear anything.  
  
Beast Boy changes into a dog with floppy ears. He raises an ear. "I don't hear anything."  
  
Robin looks at Beast Boy. "That's the thing. I don't hear anything either. No insects, no birds, nothing. It's the beginning of summer and I do not hear anything."  
  
Beast Boy blinks. He first changes into a chicken. "COCKADOODALDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy changes into a wolf and howls. "AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYONE HERE?"  
  
Cyborg removes the hands that were covering his ears when Beast Boy finishes. "I think the whole forest heard you now!"  
  
Robin looks around and tries to hear anything. "If they did hear something...no one is responding..."  
  
Beast Boy returns to his human form and starts to shake from fear. "Um okay. Now this is starting to creep me out."  
  
Starfire looks around frantically. Trying to calm herself, Starfire speaks. "Um. Maybe all of the animals are sleeping? It is still morning. Hehehe."  
  
Robin looks around. "I hope you are right, but...it just doesn't feel right." 'Besides, Beast Boy MUST'VE woken up something.' Robin continues walking forwards.  
  
Cyborg gulped. "Probably your imagination Robin."  
  
"I don't think the silence is his imagination." 'Now I REALLY have a bad feeling about this.' Raven cautiously follows Robin.  
  
Cemetery  
  
The Titans reach an area next to a cemetery.  
  
Beast Boy is the first to speak. "Of all the places to walk through, it HAD to be a cemetery."  
  
Robin notices a woman, red head, wearing a white gown, sandals, and a necklace looking at one of the tombstones. He waves to her. "Hey!"  
  
The woman looks up. "Hello."  
  
The group surrounds the woman. The woman sweat drops.  
  
Beast Boy shakes her hand. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! Its so nice to find someone alive for once!"  
  
The woman looks confused. "Someone alive?"  
  
Beast Boy looks embarrassed. "Um..."  
  
Cyborg steps in. "Its just that we haven't seen or heard anyone or anything for a while until now."  
  
The woman nods. "I see. Well it is morning here."  
  
Starfire nudges Robin. "I told you that could be the reason why it is so quiet!"  
  
The woman continues. "However, I do agree that it is a little too quiet in the forest. Other then that chicken and wolf which oddly enough, sounded the same."  
  
Starfire face faults.  
  
Beast Boy nervously giggled. "Hehehe. Um. That was me."  
  
The woman looks at the green person. "You? But it didn't sound like it was made by a person."  
  
Robin looks at the woman. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce us." Robin points to the group. "That one is Cyborg, this one is Raven, Starfire, the green guy is Beast Boy, I or he could explain how he made those sounds, and I'm Robin. You might have heard about us..."  
  
The woman blinked. "And I'm Jessica." Jessica looks at the group one by one. "I don't recall hearing about any of you." She looks at Robin more intently, "actually I have heard about you, Batman and Robin right?"  
  
Robin nods. "Yeah, that's me. Though now I'm leader of this group of heroes."  
  
"I see." Jessica thinks for a bit before continuing, "Why did you leave Batman?"  
  
Robin rubs his chin. "Well, I wanted to strike out on my own. You know, get away from simply being Batman's sidekick."  
  
Jessica nods. "I understand." Jessica then looks at Beast Boy. "So, how did you make those noises?"  
  
Beast Boy looks at Jessica. "By doing this!" Beast Boy first changes into a chicken, then a wolf, a cow, a dog, a bear, and finally back to his human form. "I can change into any animal!"  
  
"That's fascinating. While you could do all those stuff, I'm just a plain ole normal woman." Jessica saddens. "Just a plain ole woman who is looking for my children in this town." Jessica rubs her hands on a tombstone.  
  
Raven looks at Jessica with curiosity in her eyes. "You're looking for your children here? Does this mean that your children..."  
  
Jessica turns her head to Raven. "No, no. They are not dead. At least, the last I heard they were not dead. However..." Jessica's face saddens. "My husband is buried here." Jessica looks back to the group. "No, the reason why I'm here is, my children...disappeared a few years ago. I...I searched everywhere for them. I was giving up hope when I heard that they could be back here. The town of my birth, and the town where my husband is buried."  
  
Starfire flies next to her. "I am saddened to hear of this." Starfire gives Jessica a hug. "I hope you will find your children soon."  
  
"Thank you...Starfire?" Starfire nods at Jessica's answer confirming her answer. "Well, that is why I'm in this town. Why is your group here?"  
  
"Our car was involved in an accident back there near the tunnel." Cyborg points to the direction that they came. "We're going into town to see if we can get it towed somewhere."  
  
Jessica looks at the direction Cyborg is pointing. "I see. It's pretty unfortunate that you crashed at that particular entrance to the town. That tunnel has been closed for weeks from what I can gather."  
  
"Really?" Cyborg rubs his head. "Must be really slow ass bureaucrats. Well, guess we should be heading towards town right now. It's been nice talking to ya Jessica."  
  
Jessica nods at Cyborg. "Okay. I can only hope for good luck on your journey." Jessica looks down for a moment. "However, I will warn you, at this hour, there shouldn't be a lot of people walking around in town."  
  
Robin walks up the path. "Well, hopefully by the time we get there we can get a tow truck to get our car." Robin waves goodbye at Jessica as the Titans head towards town.  
  
Silent Hill  
  
The Titans finally arrive in Silent Hill. They look around. They see cars parked on the streets, closed shops, and empty streets.  
  
Beast Boy is the first to comment. "Whoa. Even this town is dead."  
  
Raven looks left then right. "Something is not right. Its way too quiet even for a town this small."  
  
Robin scratches his head. "I don't want to be paranoid but...I agree. I know it is still morning but, it shouldn't be THIS quiet."  
  
Cyborg looks around. "It feels literally like a ghost town. Yet looking at the conditions of the buildings, minus the bathroom back there, this town is well kept up. There should be people here."  
  
Starfire gulps. "Should we go back? I mean there are other towns and..."  
  
"No. There has to be someone in this town that can help us." Robin walks a little bit. He ushers the others to follow. "I'm probably just paranoid and that everyone is asleep still. My guess is that they don't expect a lot of visitors since the road is closed."  
  
Beast Boy gulped. "Yeah, that must be it, hehehe."  
  
The Titans look around. Robin spots a small mom and pop grocery store with the door slightly ajar.  
  
Robin knocked on the door. He peers his head inside the grocery store. "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
After hearing no response, they enter the grocery store carefully. The shelves are fully stocked. Nothing seems out of the ordinary except no one is in there.  
  
"Um. Sorry to be breaking into this establishment but...the door was open and um..." Starfire stop as it appears the grocery store is empty.  
  
Beast Boy takes a bag of chips and opens it.  
  
Cyborg turns to Beast Boy. "BEAST BOY!"  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry. Besides..." Beast Boy puts money on the counter. "I paid!"  
  
Robin walks through the grocery store. "I guess we could stock up here. The owner shouldn't worry since we will pay for everything that we take."  
  
Starfire takes a map. "Wow. This map has pretty pictures."  
  
Raven looks around the store. She sees the backroom door open. Raven approaches the door and knocks. "Um hello, anyone here?" Raven opens the door. She comes across a symbol on the wall. Her eyes go wide. "The mark of Samael!"  
  
Beast Boy enters the backroom. His mouth is full of chips. "You say something Raven?" Beast Boy looks around the backroom. "Raven?" Beast Boy exits the backroom. "Um guys, where's Raven?"  
  
------End of Chapter 1  
  
Ooooooooo. First chapter of Silent Titan now complete! This is also my longest first chapter or any of my stories/parts too. For anyone who knows about Silent Hill, you know that the people that are unlucky enough to enter Silent Hill have a reason for being there. Although I'm not sure about Cybil's reason in the first game (well, possibly to add the idea of the illegal activity has been going on in Silent Hill, which is unfortunate since all she was doing is her job and she got caught in this town that literally appears to be going to hell [and, if you have played Silent Hill 3, or at least familiar with the story of Silent Hill 3, then it's possible that Cybil...well, didn't make it so to speak at the end of Silent Hill]), all the characters, even the minor ones, seem to have a purpose. Harry Mason because of his daughter's connection to a cult in Silent Hill. Dr. Kuafmann, Dahlia, and Alessa are all connected to that cult. James Sunderland is in the town because of his wife (reason explained in the game). Eddie is a murderer. And Heather in the third game is in Silent Hill for...connections to the first game (hint for anyone who hasn't played it yet). And almost all the time...it is for something that isn't good (cult, murder, tragic past, etc.).  
  
Oh, and before anyone tells me, no, I did not use any maps from the games to come up with the locations. Although I was probably vague enough in my descriptions for it not to be a huge problem, for any purist, this I'm warning you that locations might not be exact. I did vaguely use places I encountered in Silent Hill 2 opening from memory (and obviously, Cyborg [and the Titans in general] getting to Silent Hill was a knockoff of Silent Hill 1 opening), but that's about it. It will probably be the same when I advance later in the story (the places will not necessarily match up to the exact locations of Silent Hill. Although I will use places from the game when the time comes).  
  
With that being said, who was the girl that ran in front of the T-Car? Who is Jessica? What is Raven's connection to Samael? Who else will the Titans meet in this town? Will the Titans escape Silent Hill alive? All these questions...will be answered in this story.  
  
Proofread and revised. 


	2. Into the Depths of Silent Hill

-Thanks for the reviews!  
  
-Don't worry about Raven. Raven will not die in this fic (at least, I have no plans of offing her off). And if I do change my mind, her death would be more ceremonious. She will, however, be absent for a while. Also, as for Raven and Robin...it's possible. But I have no plans for it. After all, Silent Hill is not a place that would lend itself to a love story.  
  
-As for Samael? Well, while the information isn't exactly secret (just play the first game through and you will know Samael, or you could to any Silent Hill website, they should have the info about him), I'll just say right now that he is primarily the reason why Silent Hill is the way it is (at least one possible reason why). Don't worry, somewhere in the middle of this story, it will be revealed to the other Titans (and to the readers of course).  
  
-Also, I'm trying something relatively new. I started this fic without clear knowledge of an ending (my other fics have a definite beginning, and a definite ending. It's the middle that is in question). This is also why any I have no idea who lives, or who dies, or if anyone dies at the end since, I have no ending! At the moment, I'm chapter by chapter. Hopefully it will all turn out well.  
  
-It's also my first time trying to write horror. Or at least it's my first time writing something resembling horror. Hopefully it will turn out good. I'm also am attempting to keep it PG-13 rated. Given that Silent Hill...is one very violent and disturbing game...that might prove a little hard.  
  
-Anyways, back to the story...  
  
Grocery Store  
  
"Raven?" Robin looks into the backroom. "Beast Boy, you sure she was here?"  
  
"I thought I heard her voice coming from here." Beast Boy enters the backroom. "Except no one's here."  
  
"This is not good. Our friend is missing!" Starfire is in near tears.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" A worried Cyborg checks the contents in the backroom. "And what the heck is this thing?" Cyborg points to the symbol on the wall.  
  
The overall symbol consists of two circles, one inside the other. A triangle with strange symbols resides insides in the middle touching the edges of the smaller circle. A symbol is seen inside the triangle, which looks kind of like a coiled snake, and more bizarre writings are outside of it. The area directly under the triangle appears to be some sort of ancient writing. The areas left and right of the triangle have writings that that look like animals. The area between the two circles has symbols that go around it. This makes it look like a strange clock.  
  
Robin looks at the symbol. "Looks like something you see in those horror movies. It appears to be some sort of cult symbol. Witchcraft maybe? Or maybe something demonic in nature..."  
  
"Horror movie?" Beast Boy starts to shake in fear. "Its like that one time when Raven got scared, only this time...NO RAVEN!"  
  
"Demonic? Raven?" Realization hits Cyborg. "I remember Raven telling us that she was born in some kind of cult temple. She didn't tell us much about it but...I assumed it was demonic given her dad and all."  
  
Starfire peeks out behind Cyborg. "Raven told me that she was born in a place called Azerath. Is this symbol Azerathian?"  
  
Worry marks appear on Robin's face. "I don't know Star. But whatever this symbol is, it must be connected to Raven som..."  
  
Radio static is heard in the store.  
  
Beast Boy freaks. "Ahhhhhhhh. What's that?"  
  
Cyborg, normally calm in this situation, was also startled by the radio. However, he tries to remain cool. "Calm...Calm down BB. It was just a radio."  
  
Robin approaches the radio. It is a hand radio. The hand radio is on the shelf and is still in its box. Robin takes the radio out of the box. Robin turns the dial. All he hears is static. "Seems it can't get any signal here." Robin scratches his head. "But how...who turned it on?"  
  
The others approach Robin.  
  
Beast Boy is sweating. "Its some sort of ghost! Monster! Some sort of psycho maniac ready to kill us all! Raven was the first..."  
  
Beast Boy's remarks annoy Cyborg. "Beast Boy! Enough of th..."  
  
The window shatters! A dog lunges at Robin's neck. Robin takes out his retractable Bo Staff just in time to hold the dog's mouth away from his throat. Robin struggles with the dog until a blast from the side sends the dog to the side of a nearby shelf.  
  
Cyborg lowers his sonic cannon. "Are you okay Robin?"  
  
Robin gets up from his position. "I'm fine...that dog..."  
  
Beast Boy peeks behind Cyborg. "It was just a dog?"  
  
Starfire flies above the dog. "Doggy?" Starfire looks closer at the dog. Starfire blinks. "That dog does not look well."  
  
The dog gets up from his position. It lowers itself ready to strike again. The dog launches forward.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin rushes Starfire sending her to the ground before the dog has the change to hit her.  
  
"What?" Cyborg blasts the dog again. The dog immediately recovers and starts rushing Cyborg. "What's wrong with this dog?"  
  
As the dog attacks Robin, he begins to see the dog in its full view. The dog's eyes seem to be bloodied. Upon close inspection, the dog doesn't have eyes! Its teeth are sharp and are filled with blood. The dog has no hair and its skin is covered with exposed veins crisscrossing its body.  
  
The dog gets under Cyborg and tries to bit Cyborg's arm. Cyborg throws the dog towards the cashier's counter.  
  
'That dog isn't normal!' Robin runs towards the dog before it gets up. He bashes the dog in the head. Once the dog is down, Robin continues to bash the dog's head over and over again until his head caves in. The dog finally stops moving.  
  
Starfire flies above Robin. "Robin! You killed that poor dog!"  
  
Beast Boy peeks out from behind Robin. He sees the deformed dog. "Killed? Are you sure it was even alive?" Beast Boy looks at the remains of the dog.  
  
"I'm sorry Starfire but..." Robin looks at the dog. "This is no ordinary dog."  
  
"But..."  
  
Robin cuts off Starfire. "It was not normal Star! Something bad is happening here." Robin looks at the radio. The static from the radio seems to almost be gone. Robin walks over to the radio and picks it up. "I'm wondering..." Robin walks over to the now dead monster dog holding the radio. While the static is a lot lower then it was before, it did rise as he approaches the dog.  
  
Cyborg looks at the radio, then at the dog. "A kind of early warning system? But how...who..."  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling that this dog isn't the last one." Robin looks up and out of the window. "And who, or whatever activated this radio...wants to help us in this town."  
  
Starfire examines the dog. "What evil could have done this?"  
  
Robin pockets the radio into his utility belt. "I don't know Star. But I have a feeling we are about to find out."  
  
Beast Boy shakes even more. "You're not serious are you?"  
  
"Look, whatever is happening to this town...we have to help the people if there are any survivors. Also..." Robin lowers his head. "Whatever evil is in this town, it has Raven. We have to proceed."  
  
Cyborg looks at the counter remembering the maps that used to be on it. He looks at the remaining maps, all ruined and blooded by the dog's blood. "Starfire?" Cyborg waves at Starfire. "Remember the map of the town? Do you still have it?"  
  
Starfire nods. "Yes Cyborg. I have it right here." Starfire hands Cyborg a map.  
  
Cyborg looks at the map and scans it into his system. Cyborg looks at the map and notes the locations of certain buildings. "We should probably check out the police station. They might have some clues for us there on what the heck is going on."  
  
"I agree." Robin goes back to the shelf that has all the radios. He throws one to Starfire and Beast Boy. "Here."  
  
Beast Boy looks at the radio. "Why do we need them? We already have one radio. Two if you count Cyborg."  
  
"Have one just in case...just in case we are ever separated." Robin walks over to another self. He puts extra batteries into his utility belt.  
  
"Get separated? Are you nuts? Remember Horror Movie 101?" Beast Boy gets into Robin's face.  
  
Robin gently pushes Beast Boy off. "Calm down Beast Boy, we will not separate." Robin lowers and octave. "At least not voluntarily." Robin's voice returns to normal. "I'm only giving you these just in case...we do get separated somehow." Robin picks up a few pocket flashlights. "Here, you might need these too." Robin throws the pocket flashlights at Beast Boy and Starfire.  
  
"We better head out." Cyborg turns on an internal radio. "Guys, keep you eyes open and your radios on."  
  
"Now?" Beast Boy sweats. "Maybe we should wait and..." Cyborg grabs Beast Boy and slams BB in front of him. "Agggggghh. Um..."  
  
"We can't wait. The more we wait, the greater the risk for Raven." 'I hope you are safe Raven.' Cyborg opens the door and steps outside.  
  
Streets of Silent Hill  
  
The group walks out into an empty street.  
  
Cyborg points to a direction. "That way to the police station!" The group runs/flies down the street. "Now we should take left at...whoa!"  
  
Cyborg and the group stops. To their amazement, the street ahead of them has caved in.  
  
Beast Boy looks into the pit. "You have got to be kidding me..." Beast Boy faints.  
  
"Beast Boy?" Starfire picks up Beast Boy and shakes him. "Beast Boy? BEAST BOYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
Beast Boy wakes as static sounds on the radio. Robin covers Starfire's mouth. The static fades. Robin whispers into Starfire's ear. "Shhhhhhhhh. Whatever monsters are out there, they might hear you."  
  
Cyborg looks down the pit. "I can't even see the bottom!" Cyborg looks at Starfire and Beast Boy. "Star? BB? Could you fly us over?"  
  
Robin looks at the fog, and then to his radio. "I don't suggest it Cyborg. It's way to foggy for her or Beast Boy. Also, we don't know what, if any, flying creatures we might encounter up there." Robin looks down the pit. "If they were picking us up, not only would that limit their fighting ability...if they drop us over the pit..." Robin frowns.  
  
"Guess that means we have to find an alternative." Beast Boy turns around.  
  
Robin stops Beast Boy. "Wait..." Robin looks at the ground and notices a piece of paper. "What's this?" Robin picks up the paper. The paper reads 'Now Renting! The recently built Romero Apartments! Call now!' "Romero Apartments? We just passed by that building."  
  
"That's great and all but, we really should get to the police station." Cyborg ushers the others Robin and the others to follow him.  
  
"Okay Cy." Robin pockets the brochure and follows Cyborg. Starfire and Beast Boy follow after them.  
  
"We could still get to the police station if...no." Cyborg stops dead as he sees the road in front of him blocked by another cave-in. "What's with this town?"  
  
Beast Boy's eyes widen. "The...the...the...THE WHOLE TOWN IS OUT TO GET US." Beast Boy panics. He pulls at a number of doors and windows. All either locked, or boarded up.  
  
Starfire flies next to Beast Boy. "Friend! Stop!"  
  
"Beast Boy! Stop before..." Cyborg hears his radio going crazy. "Oh no!"  
  
A screech is heard flying above him.  
  
The creature swoops down at the group. Robin, and Cyborg dive out of the way. Starfire flies to the side to avoid the creature. Beast Boy is running around screaming his head off. The creature follows Beast Boy around.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Robin throws a birdorang at the creature and hits it. The creature screams and turns his attention to Robin. The creature screeches again and starts to fly towards Robin.  
  
Starfire blast a volley of starbolts at the creature. "Evil flying creature thingy! Please stop!"  
  
The creature, injured but determined, gets up. It takes his claws out ready to strike Starfire. Robin throws a birdorang that lodges itself into the creature's head. The creature falls. Robin approaches the creature. The creature convulses causing Robin to continually bash the creature until the static from his radio stops.  
  
"Robin?" Starfire lands next to him.  
  
Robin is covered in the creature's blood. Robin looks at his hands. "I...I...killed it."  
  
Cyborg steps next to him. "Its...it's okay Robin. It was a monster. Nothing more."  
  
Beast Boy pops up. His fear is momentarily forgotten. "Yeah Robin. It was just a monster. A really horrible monster!"  
  
Starfire looks at the monster and then back at Robin. "Yes Robin it was just an evil monster."  
  
Robin nods. "Yes." Robin looks up into the fogged covered sky. "It was just a monster." Robin looks down and ponders. "And...and unless we want to fight more of them...we need to find someplace safe." Robin looks at the buildings. Robin takes out the brochure. "Worth a shot."  
  
Cyborg marks Xs on his map indicating the blocked roads. He puts squiggly lines indicating locked doors. "Guess we should check out these apartments first. Though if they are locked like almost every other building in this town..."  
  
"We don't have much of a choice at the moment." Robin continues walking up the path to the apartments.  
  
Romero Apartments  
  
After a gladly welcomed uneventful trip to the apartments, Robin checks out the front door to the apartments. Robin slowly turns the handle. After reaching to the handle's limit, a click is heard.  
  
Cyborg blinks. "Well I'll be darned. Of all the places..."  
  
"This is wondrous news friends! We are finally getting some location!" Starfire smiles.  
  
Beast Boy blinks. "Wait a second...Robin found a piece of paper at one of the blocked roads that just happened to point us to this location. Is someone trying to tell us something? Maybe some evil creature from the lower levels of heck are leading us to their horrible labyrinths of torture and other painful things with their little clues here and there!"  
  
Cyborg looks around. "For once Beast Boy, I think you maybe right."  
  
Beast Boy blinks. "I am?" Beast Boy smiles a bit but then frowns. While he liked being right for once, he didn't like the fact that he could be right on this particular case.  
  
"Well I don't think that is exactly what's going on." Cyborg smiles at Beast Boy a bit, before frowning. But, the blocked tunnel, demonic symbols, the radio and now the little brochure that Robin found, this cannot be all coincidence."  
  
Robin nods. "But whatever game someone, or something, is playing on us, we have to follow it for now. Raven is counting on it." Robin opens the door and enters the reception area. He looks left then right. The group follows Robin and they all enter the room. Robin looks down to his pocket radio. "No static. Its safe...for now."  
  
Beast Boy sighs. "Phew. At least we don't have to fight any more demonic..."  
  
The sound of something dropping is heard in the background.  
  
Beast Boy panics. "What was that?"  
  
Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin turn to where the sound came from.  
  
Cyborg whispers to the group. "Could be a survivor. Remember Jessica? I'm certain there are others who are caught in this nightmare too."  
  
Starfire's eyes widen. "Jessica! We have to warn her that the town has turned evil!" Starfire is about to leave when Robin grabs her hand.  
  
Robin shakes his head. "We can't Star. Besides, she might've returned to town already and..." Robin lowers his head. "And a monster could have gotten her already. And if we split up the group now, this will not help any of us with our forces divided. Especially if there is a survivor here." Robin looks at the direction of where the sound came from. "And maybe we don't have to worry about it. It could possibly Jessica that made that sound."  
  
Starfire looks at the exit door, then back to the room where they heard the sound. "You are right Robin. We should check the sound first." Starfire looks determined as her mind focuses on the sound.  
  
Robin takes out his Bo Staff. "But we shouldn't take any chances." He turns to Beast Boy. "Ready Beast Boy?"  
  
Beast Boy turns to Robin. "Huh? Oh." Beast Boy turns into a wolf. Beast Boy nods.  
  
"Okay, lets go." Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all head towards the source of the sound. Starfire is floating slightly above the ground. Her eyes are green ready to strike if a monster is on the other side.  
  
Robin takes a hold of the handle. Robin turns the handle slowly. The group holds his breath. After he hears a click, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire rush in. They all make some sort of battle yell. "Yeeeahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
A man covers his face. "Aggggggggghhhhhhhhh. Wait. wait! I'm not a monster!"  
  
The group stops cold. A collective sigh of release is heard from the Titans.  
  
Robin extends his hands out to the terrified man. "I'm sorry about that. We had to make sure you're not a monster."  
  
The trembling man extends his hands towards Robin. "I...I...I guess I can understand." The man shakes Robin's hand. "My name is Bryan, Bryan McClusky."  
  
"Robin." Robin shakes the Bryan's hand.  
  
"And I'm Cyborg." Cyborg intrudes himself.  
  
"Beast Boy." Beast Boy, back in his human form, bows to him.  
  
"And I'm Starfire." Starfire lands next to Bryan, causing him to quickly see who has landed next to him.  
  
"So, you are superheroes or something?" Bryan noticing the clothing they are wearing. "That's cool. Are you here to save us?"  
  
"Um...not exactly." Robin frowns. "Mind if I ask you...why are you in this town? Are you a resident?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, no I wasn't." Bryan looks at Robin still shaken with fear. "I, well, me and a few friends decides to do something wild and so, we decided to take a drive. Once we got a good few miles out of town. We decided to stop for a little...ummmmm...fun in the woods." Bryan starts to shake a little more. "Well, things started to get out of hand and I had to run into town. And of all the towns to run into, it was this one!"  
  
"Yeah, kind of understand the feeling." Cyborg looks out the window. The fog is still thick, making it hard to see the other side.  
  
"Do you have any idea what is happening to this town?" Robin puts his hand on Bryan's shoulder.  
  
"No. The only thing I could think of is that this town is literally going to hell!" Bryan starts shaking some more. Robin tries to comfort him. "Monsters, monsters everywhere! Especially when it shifts into the other world!"  
  
Beast Boy pops his head up behind Robin. "The other world?"  
  
"You haven't been there yet have you?" Bryan calms down a bit before continuing. "It's the other Silent Hill. The buildings are all the same, but the rooms...they are all rusted and decaying. The area is engulfed in darkness. Blood is everywhere. There are more monsters in this world then they are even here."  
  
Beast Boy gulps. "More monsters...then even here?"  
  
Bryan nods his head. "Yes, more monsters then even here. Some look like disfigured humans, with pieces of people and animals. Some carrying knifes. Others have sharp claws. And the walls, there are many...HORRIFYING THINGS...on, on...on the walls." Bryan and rocking back and forward now. "Words in blood taunting me. Heads in cages, screams and the sounds of chains..."  
  
Starfire gulps. "How...how did you enter that even eviler world?"  
  
"The first time, walked through this door. Once I entered that horrible world, I tried getting back out through a door. But the door was locked!" Bryan starts to shake again.  
  
"How did you get back?" Cyborg asks Bryan. He notices Bryan sports many wounds on his body. Most are bandaged up hastily. His High School jacket and his jeans sports many rips and tears, presumably from a monster.  
  
Bryan hits his head on the back wall a few times before continuing. "After running away from many monsters and doors...I heard a siren. The siren gave me a splitting headache. I passed out when the siren went off. When I awoke, I was back to this world."  
  
"Sounds like a we have to be careful on which door to go through. Hehehe." Beast Boy laughs nervously.  
  
Robin shakes his head. "Chances are, we are not going to have a choice BB."  
  
Fear returns to Beast Boy.  
  
Robin looks up at Bryan. "Have you seen others around here, survivors like yourself? Like a red headed woman or a woman wearing a cloak?"  
  
"Survivors, heh, not much of a survivor if you ask me." Bryan looks out the window. "I haven't seen anyone normal recently. Though, I did see a blond woman a while ago."  
  
"A blond woman? Like the one that ran in fornt of our car." Cyborg remembering the crash that got them stuck in this town.  
  
"Well, it's been nice knowing you Bryan." Robin turns to the others. "Guys, I think it is time to go. Raven is still out there, and if there are others, they might need our help." The group nods. Robin turns to Bryan. "You could come with us..."  
  
"NO!" Bryan waves his hand at Robin. "I'll be safer in hear. I know what is like outside, and I'm not going to leave!"  
  
"If you insist..." Robin opens the door. The group exits the room. Robin turns to Bryan. "Lock this door securely. We'll come get you when this is all over."  
  
The Titans walk out of the room and head towards the superintendent's room.  
  
"Whatever force that wants us here, we better find out why they want us here." Robin slowly opens the door. They look in the room. They notice a note on the wall and a safe next to a key rack. The key rack only has one key on it. Robin examines the key. 'Key to the maintenance room.' Robin looks at the safe. "Odd looking safe. Three key holes. Seems colored coded."  
  
Cyborg examines the message next to the safe. "What the heck is this? 'The path used only in the flames of damnation can only be opened with the heart of this object. To unleash my protection, I need one key that can be found where stray dogs die. A second key is in the eye of a fisherman out of water, and a third in the doorway of lights'? Someone must really have too much time on their hands."  
  
"Maintenance room key." Robin looks at the odd safe, then the poem. "Path used only in the flames of damnation...a fire escape? Stairs!" Robin looks back at the maintenance room key. "Damnation...the room is in the basement."  
  
"Such beautiful poetry for that?" Starfire blinks.  
  
Beast Boy pops his head up. "Yup, way too much time on their hands."  
  
"What does the rest of it mean?" Cyborg scratches his head.  
  
Robin looks at the rest of the poem. "Where stray dogs die..." Robin looks around. "That could be anywhere." Robin rubs his chin, and then looks up. "I got it! The pound!"  
  
"A unit of weight is where dogs without homes die?" Starfire blinks.  
  
Beast Boy shakes his head. "No. The pound is a place where homeless dogs are placed by the city. The dogs are first placed up for adoption. If they don't get adopted, then they are put to 'sleep'. Except in this case, when they put them to sleep, it's a sleep they will never wake up from."  
  
Starfire frowns. "Oh that is sad."  
  
Cyborg nods. "Yeah. However, that would be a normal pound. If that dog we fought earlier is any indication, expect more at the pound."  
  
Robin leaves the room and heads to the elevator. He pushes a button. The rest of the remaining Titans follow Robin. The elevator doesn't move. Robin looks at the maintenance room key. "The fire escape door is locked, and the elevator isn't working. Looks like we need to those three keys to advance in this building."  
  
Beast Boy shakes his head. "We don't need those keys. All you need...is me!" Beast Boy changes into a ram and trots full speed at the fire escape door. Beast Boy bounces off the door making only a dent. Beast Boy shakes his head. "Ooooooookay. Lets try that again." Beast Boy rams the door again. The door refuses to budge.  
  
Cyborg shakes his head. "Didn't think they would make it that easy did you BB?" Cyborg looks at his internal map. "The pound is just down the corner from here. Should be a quick run from here."  
  
Robin takes out his Bo Staff. "But of course there are going to be dogs. Titans! Lets go!"  
  
Silent Hill Pound  
  
After a nerve wrecking but short trek to the pound, the Titans enter the building. As expected their radios started sounding. Robin and the others take one step towards the rows of cages. All the cages, no surprised, are wide open. Robin looks up and notices something shiny in the last cage. "Guess that's it." Robin approaches the cage.  
  
"Who would go to all this trouble?" Beast Boy scratches his head.  
  
"Someone who isn't all in the head that's who." Cyborg responds.  
  
As Robin approaches the cage, a monster dog lunges at Beast Boy. "Ahhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Cyborg blasts the dog with his sonic cannon, sending the dog towards Robin. Robin bats the dog away with his Bo Staff.  
  
Another dog from above drops down on Starfire. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh." The dog tries to go at Starfire's neck. She uses her arm to keep the dog away from her neck. "Bad doggy!"  
  
"Starfire!" Robin tries to get to Starfire. But a dog jumps on him from behind. Robin uses an explosive disc and blows up the dog. The explosion sends him to the nearby cages.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy are batting away two other dogs. Beast Boy changes into a gorilla and bashes one of the dogs in the head. Cyborg, blast the dog with is sonic cannon. Before the dog has the chance to get up, Cyborg kicks and brutally punches the dog until it is dead.  
  
Starfire, who is still struggling to get the dog off, tries to use her starbolts on her free hand. But the constant struggle prevents her from activating one at the dog. Starfire uses her laser eyes at the dog, destroying the dog's head. Blood falls on Starfire. "Eeeeek."  
  
The static from the radio subsided. Robin got up from his position. He looks at Starfire. "Star?"  
  
Starfire is deeply shaken by the event. "I'm...I'm...I'm..." Starfire hugs Robin and begins to cry. "Oh Robin, it was horrible!"  
  
Robin pats Starfire. "Its okay, I won't let anything bad happen to you as long as I'm around!" Robin narrows his eyes.  
  
Cyborg approaches the cage, and takes the red key. "One down, two more to go."  
  
Streets of Silent Hill  
  
"What does the other sentences mean?" Cyborg looks around town. He adds a few more Xs to the map.  
  
Robin looks up and stops at a boat. "A fisherman out of water..." Robin approaches the boat.  
  
Cyborg looks at the boat. "Makes sense."  
  
Beast Boy changes into a rabbit and follows.  
  
Starfire flies above the boat. Starfire looks into the boat. Her eyes widen. "Eeek!"  
  
Robin rushes to the boat. He has his Bo Staff drawn. "What is it Starfire?" Starfire points to the inside of the boat. There is a dead man. In one of his eye sockets, is a yellow key. Robin approaches the dead man. He is wearing fishing gear. Robin takes the key from his eye.  
  
Beast Boy peeks into the back of the boat. "Man, that is messed up!"  
  
Robin nods. "And it's going to get worse." Robin looks around. "We better find the third key."  
  
The Titans walk around the area. Robin looks at the stores. "Doorway of lights...church, maybe? No. There are no churches in this little confine. Maybe an outdoor adventure place that sells flashlights? No. To unspecific."  
  
Cyborg stops in front of a club. "Robin?"  
  
Robin looks at the club. The club's door is bathed in neon lights. "Looks good to me." Robin looks at the edges of the door. He notices a yellow key lodged at the top. Robin jumps up, but fails to get it. "Too high for me." Robin turns to Starfire and Beast Boy. "Help?"  
  
"I'll help you Robin." Starfire flies up to where the key is. She sticks her fingers and retrieves the key. "I have the key." As she is saying this, her radio started sounding, and the window in front of her shatters, and a man, or at least something that resembles a man with many wounds and disfigured face and body reaches out to Starfire. "Eeeeeeeeek!"  
  
"Starfire! Get down!" Robin shouts at Starfire. Starfire drops to the ground. As her feet touch the ground, the door swings own and a number of zombies like monsters grab at her. "No!" Robin swings his Bo Staff at the monsters.  
  
Cyborg blasts the monsters back into the club. "We have get back to the apartment building...NOW!"  
  
Robin takes Starfire's free hand and started running. Cyborg and Beast Boy follow. The sound of their radios going in and out of static can be heard as they make their way to the apartment building, and locks and bar the front door.  
  
Romero Apartments  
  
Robin and Cyborg have their backs to the wall and are breathing hard. Beast Boy and Starfire are both kneeling, with their hands on their knees, also breathing hard.  
  
Robin is the first to recover. "Its time to finish this puzzle." Robin enters the superintendent's room. He places the three keys into each of the keyholes of the safe, and turns each on of them. A click accompanies each key turned. After the final key is turned, Robin opens the safe. In the safe, he finds the fire escape door key, and a picture of a woman that Robin doesn't recognize. The woman is a light blond and is wearing a dark dress of some sort. Robin turns over the picture and the words 'Rebirth of Paradise' are written on it. 'Could this be the woman that ran in front of us?' Robin thinks a bit before continuing. 'No, the woman that ran in front of the car...was much younger. So, who is she?' Robin takes the keys and the picture, and closes the safe.  
  
Robin and the remaining Titans walk towards the fire escape door. He places the key into the keyhole, and turns. Robin turns the knob and opens the door. Robin sticks his head in and looks left, right, up, and down. After determining that the coast is clear, Robin ushers the others to follow as he heads down to the basement room. Robin enters the basement room and looks inside. It is completely dark. "Cyborg? A little light?"  
  
Cyborg turns on a mini-flashlight that is connected to his body. The hallway in front of them is illuminated. A soft static is heard on the radio. The Titans slowly enter the room.  
  
Starfire hears squaks on the wall. "Eeek!" Starfire fires a starbolt in that direction. Cyborg illuminates the wall to where Starfire launched the starbolt. It shows a nice puddle of cockroach guts.  
  
"Just a cockroach." Cyborg commented. Mentally, Cyborg was grateful that it was just a cockroach.  
  
They finally reach the maintenance room. Robin unlocks the door and opens it. Inside are a number of equipments. The one that Robin is interested in is the fuse box and the elevator. Robin opens the fuse box and flips a few switches. The room illuminates as power is restored to the building. Next, Robin flips a switch that activates the elevator. The sound of the elevator coming to life is heard. They exit the room and head towards the elevator. "Guess its time to check out the rest of the apartment building." Robin pushes a button. A few seconds later, the elevator doors open and the group enter the elevator.  
  
Once inside the elevator, they click on the second floor button. After a few seconds, they arrive at the second floor of the apartment complex. Ready to strike anything, they waited for the doors to open. Once they are open, they were greeted with the welcome sound of silence. They walked a few steps checking every door on the floor. All the doors on the floor are locked.  
  
Frowning, Robin and the Titans reenter the elevator and push the button for level three. Once on level three, they again, checked every door and even the windows. They even checked to see if there was anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. No luck for the Titans, all locked windows and doors are locked, and nothing suspicious can be found. The Titans reenter the elevator.  
  
Robin rubs his chin. "I don't get it. We did all that just to restore power and activate this elevator. There should've been something here for us to check out."  
  
"Or, whoever or whatever is doing this is just screwing with us!" Cyborg slams is fist to the elevator door. "If I ever find out who it is..."  
  
"I am just as confused as you are Robin and Cyborg." Starfire frowns.  
  
Robin nods. "Any thoughts Beast Boy?" Robin looks at Beast Boy. Beast Boy is shaking. "Beast Boy?"  
  
Beast Boy continues to shake. He slowly raises his hand and points.  
  
Robin follows to where Beast Boy is pointing. Beast Boy is pointing to the elevator buttons. All the buttons are there, 3, 2, 1, and B. But under B was a button none of them have seen before. B2.  
  
Starfire brings her hands to her face. "That is just plain freaky."  
  
Cyborg gulped. "Do...do you think, that's the 'other world' that Bryan was talking about?"  
  
Robin shrugs his shoulders. "Guess we are going to find out." Robin looks at the group. "Remember, this is for Raven." He pushes the button for B2.  
  
-------End of Chapter 2.  
  
Well I'll be darned; this is THE longest chapter I have ever made for any of my fics up to this point. I knew it was going to be long given the amount of stuff I wanted for this chapter, just that I didn't think it was going to be THIS long.  
  
I'm also aware that this chapter is pretty violent. But I'm assuming that many of you can take it and that it isn't R rated material.  
  
So, will the Titans meet Raven? Will the Titans ever meet the blond girl? What happened to Jessica? Will Beast Boy survive the alternate Silent Hill? Will Starfire remain sane? Find out as the story progresses! 


	3. Deeper into the Nightmare

-Apologizes to spelling and grammatical errors in the first two chapters (especially in the second chapter where I keep saying hear when I meant here). I do intend to fix them...eventually. Though I still do not like dealing with that quick-preview. Also, while not really a grammatical mistake, where I said, "Return to Paradise", I meant "Rebirth of Paradise" (since this is what I intended given that this is what the woman said in Silent Hill 3 [also a hint to who and how I'm going to use this character in this story]). Why am I saying this now? Well, if I get to the chapter where you meet that woman before I fix the previous chapters, she will say the latter. I'm telling you now since, given how lazy I've been fixing grammatical errors (and my eagerness to get these chapters up as fast as I can), I'm warning you that there might be a slight, very slight, continuity error if the time comes.  
  
-[Edit] Now that I have gone back and proofread and revised chapter 1 and 2, and now this one, you can now disregard my previous notes.  
  
-BTW, I have not played Silent Hill 3 or even finish Silent Hill 2 (although I did get through a lot of it before I had to return it to my brother's friend when I left for college). Still, I will use elements from both games in this story that I saw in trailers, and spoilers that I have read (like the character from Silent Hill 3 I mentioned above).  
  
-Also apologize for my long author rants that I like to do. I hope to make that up with an even longer chapters and story. ;-) Speaking of which...  
  
Alternate Romero Apartments  
  
The Titans arrive at level B2. After a tense few seconds that seemed like an eternity to the Titans, the elevator doors open to a dark level. Cyborg turns on his light to scan the room. Compared to the normal Romero Apartments that appears to be recently built and well kept, this level seems old and abandoned. The walls are rusted over. The floor's tiles are cracked and broken. The sound of metal creaking is heard throughout the level. Beast Boy shakes at the sight in front of him.  
  
Cyborg gulps. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Beast Boy stares at Cyborg. "Dude, I think we are WAY beyond that now."  
  
Starfire takes a step into the hallway. "Um. Our friend does not appear to be here, lets go back and leave this horrible place and..."  
  
Robin walks into the hallway dragging Starfire. "I'm sorry Starfire, but we have to proceed."  
  
Cyborg nods and follows Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy reluctantly follows.  
  
Robin looks at his radio. No static. This level, at least, is safe, for now. He looks at the walls as they pass. He notices a lot of bloodstains and fingerprints everywhere. He looks at the doors as he passes, noting that they are boarded up with no handles. Apparently this is an indication that they shouldn't even try to open these doors. 'Good thing too I guess. Less searching for what we have to do in this place.'  
  
They reach a flight of stairs. Cyborg looks up and sees only darkness even with his flashlight on. "Guess we should search this place."  
  
"We'll go level by level. Keep your eyes open." Robin takes the first step up the stairs. He pauses. "And your radios on."  
  
Starfire follows Robin. "Please don't let there be any more horrible monsters."  
  
Cyborg shakes his head. "Sorry Star but...I'm almost certain that we will fight more monsters."  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaah." Starfire whines.  
  
"Funny guy goes first, funny guy goes first, funny guy goes first..." Beast Boy closes his eyes and shakes.  
  
Cyborg bashes Beast Boy's head. "Keep saying that BB and you WILL be the first to go. Except it might not be from the monsters."  
  
Beast Boy sees stars for a bit then recovers. He gulps and heads up the stairs.  
  
Robin makes it to the B1 door. As the group reaches where he is at, a small earthquake starts. The Titans brace themselves as the area behind them collapses, blocking off the entrance to B2. Robin looks at the blocked stairway behind him. "No turning back now." Robin checks the B1 door, but finds that is lock. He looks up the dark stairway. His first destination is the first floor door. They stop in surprise as they see that, other then the fact that it is rusted over, the door has a dent in it as if someone rammed it.  
  
Starfire blinks. "Is this the same place as the less evil world?"  
  
Robin scratches his head, then looks back down to where B2 used to be. "No...the normal world didn't have a B2." He turns his attention back to the first floor door. "Its probably just a sign that this is the similar apartment complex and we are still...in a form of Silent Hill."  
  
"In other words...they are screwing with us again." Cyborg frowns in frustration.  
  
"Yes. But...we have to continue." Robin grabs the handle and slowly turns it. Except he finds that it is locked.  
  
Beast Boy shakes. "Maybe they want us to be stuck here forever!"  
  
Cyborg shakes his head. "Calm down BB, we still have 2 more floors to go. If those two floors are locked, THEN you can start panicking."  
  
Robin nods. They continue up the stairway towards the second floor. Robin slowly turns the knob. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire hold their breaths. A click is heard. Robin slowly opens the door as their radios started sounding. Robin takes out his retractable Bo Staff, Cyborg activates his sonic cannon, Starfire readies her starbolts, and Beast Boy changes into a tiger. Robin quickly opens the door ready to hit anything. From their location, all they see are the rusted walls and metallic grated floors.  
  
Robin takes a few steps in, followed by Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. The clank of his steel soled shoes is the only thing that they could hear. The room is completely dark with only Cyborg's flashlight thing illuminating the hallway. Robin looks in one direction, then another. At one end of the hallway, a barred window and the elevators are there. At the other end, the hallway turns right. If there were any monsters, they would be at the other end of the corner. With Cyborg's light shining a small circle in front of them, they head towards the end of the hallway. One step after another, the corner of the hallway gets closer, and closer. The sound of the static from there radios gets louder, and louder. Beast Boy sweats in fear.  
  
Once they get to the corner, Cyborg quickly spins and fires his sonic cannon. "Take that you...monsters?" Cyborg moves around, looking at the hallway. No monsters are evident except a figure at the far end of the hallway. The figure only sways back and forth.  
  
Robin looks down. "That monster is only swaying at us...if it is a monster."  
  
Beast Boy peaks behind Cyborg. "Maybe you stunned him silent? Hehehe."  
  
Robin looks down at his radio. The static is still raging. "Maybe it is waiting for us to get there."  
  
Starfire gulps. "Then should we not be getting there?"  
  
Cyborg, switching to night vision and looks at the monster. He, it, is just standing there doing nothing. "From where I am, I might be able to knock it down, but...the fact that it isn't moving is giving me the creeps."  
  
Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy walk up towards the figure that is just standing there.  
  
_Crash_  
  
The apartment door 202 next to them shatters into a million pieces. A piecing scream is heard as a monster, which looks like a woman with half her face blown off, swings some sort of knife.  
  
Robin swings his Bo Staff and knocks the monster off its feet. The monster gets up and swings at Robin.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Starfire blast the monster with enough starbolts to kill it.  
  
A second figure obscured in the dark approaches the Titans. The figure seems to be running at them. Cyborg blasts the monster back into the apartment. But since his sonic cannon can only knock objects, and not kill anything bigger then bugs, the monster quickly gets up and lunges at Robin.  
  
Robin karate kicks the monster back. He runs towards the monster before it gets a chance to get up and starts bashing it with his Bo Staff.  
  
"Robin wait!" Cyborg runs in and scans the rest of the darkened apartment.  
  
Robin bashes the monster continuously. After bashing it for a while, he stomps its breaking its...neck he assumes. The static from his radio tapers off a bit.  
  
Beast Boy, now a mouse, walks in. He changes back into a human.  
  
Cyborg scowls his eyes at Beast Boy. "Great help BB."  
  
Beast Boy shrinks back into a mouse. "Hey, common, what did you expect me to do? There were only two and you guys seem to have it covered and..."  
  
"If we are going to survive, EVERYONE needs to fight." Cyborg glares at Beast Boy.  
  
"I was willing to fight...just that it LOOKED like you guys got it covered." Beast Boy yells back at Cyborg.  
  
Starfire, still shaking from what just happen, tries to calm down her two friends. "Friends, stop. This is not helping."  
  
Robin looks at the two. "Stop fighting!" A vain appears to be pulsing from his head. "Its bad enough we are stuck in this nightmare. We DON'T want this group to be split apart now do we? I'm sure you've both seen enough horror movies to know what happens when that happens!"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy shake their heads.  
  
"Good." Robin looks around the apartment. "Since this place opened up for us, guess we should check this place out first. A little light might help here."  
  
Cyborg, with his little flashlight, looks around the room. He sees a light switch. "Wouldn't hurt." Cyborg flicks the light switch on.  
  
The room is dimly lit exposing a well furnished, but decaying apartment. Floors are tiled, instead of the strange metal grates that roam the hallways. The walls are the same corroded rusted look as the rest of the alternate apartments. The chairs and couch appear to be eaten away. The television in the middle of the room appears old. It even has knobs on it. Pretty odd given that, at least in the normal Romero Apartments are supposed to be a new building.  
  
Robin walks around. He looks at the wall, the floors, and the two now deceased monsters. 'Both look like women. Wonder if they have some sort of meaning?'  
  
Static sounds as the television flickers to life.  
  
Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy jump slightly. They all turn their attention to the television. Through the static, they see the symbol they have all grown to hate. It is the symbol that they saw in the grocery store backroom.  
  
Cyborg points his sonic cannon at the television. "I have your freaky crap right..."  
  
"Guys?" The symbol changes to a woman covered in the shadow.  
  
Cyborg backs off a bit. "Raven?"  
  
Robin blinks. "Raven?"  
  
"You have to get out!" Raven, or at least what they think is Raven, talks in a near panic voice, at least as near panic as Raven's voice let on.  
  
Robin grabs the edges of the television. "No Raven! We will find you! Tell us where you are..."  
  
"No! This is something I have to do alone. You need to find a way out. Its too dangerous for any of you to get involved." The image of Raven in the shadows is slowly being consumed by static.  
  
"Raven NO, whatever it is, we do this together. We need you Raven. Raven? RAVEN?" Robin shakes the television. The television is now dead. Robin bashes the television. Robin mutters her name in a more somber voice. "Raven."  
  
"We need to help her somehow." Cyborg looks around the apartment. "And it means getting passed this place."  
  
Beast Boy looks at the kitchen. The tile is all cracked and dirty. The refrigerator door is closed shut with the handle broken off. "Even if it wasn't broken off, I wouldn't have wanted to eat out of it anyways."  
  
Starfire looks down the still darkened hallway within the apartment. One door leads to the bedroom, which seems to be boarded up, and another door leads to the bathroom.  
  
Robin looks at where Starfire is staring. He heads towards the bathroom. He flicks on a light, which illuminates the bathroom. It was dirty with the toilet clogged. Robin opens the cracked bathroom mirror. Finding nothing of importance, he again looks back at the toilet. 'I hate to do this but I have to look everywhere.' Robin, taking out a plastic glove that is conveniently inside his utility belt, puts it over his normal gloves, and starts searching the toilet. Robin distorts as he searches the contents of the clogged toilet. 'I REALLY hate doing this.'  
  
Beast Boy, as a rat, pops in to see what Robin is doing. He turns back to human form. "Robin, that's nasty!"  
  
"Not something I like to be doing either BB." Robin searches, and grabs something. He slowly takes it out and sees what he has. "A key for room 304."  
  
Beast Boy looks at the key. "I hope there isn't any more keys in toilets."  
  
"Same here BB, same here." Robin exits the room.  
  
Cyborg looks at Robin. "Shall we go?"  
  
Robin nods. "I think we are done here, especially with the bedroom boarded up and all."  
  
The Titans exit the apartment. With Cyborg's flashlight, they look back at the end of the hallway. "The monster's gone."  
  
"Guess we are not his target." Starfire smiles.  
  
Robin thinks a bit. "Maybe. Or...he didn't want to fight us now!" Robin looks down the hallway. "Since we are here already, might as well check the other apartments. Save us some time if there is something here that we still need to do." He, with Cyborg following providing light, and the others right behind them, all head towards apartment number 201 first. He looks at the door. "Boarded up and no door handle. Skip this one." He head towards apartment number 203. He checks the handle. It is locked. "Might have to go back to this one." Robin then heads towards apartment number 204. He turns the handle. A click is heard, and it opens. Robin looks into the apartment.  
  
He turns on the light. Static is heard on his radio. Robin takes out his Bo Staff and bashes the first thing that comes to him. The first thing that comes to him is...moths? But these are not ordinary moths. Big moths. The first moth explodes with guts everywhere, and falls to the floor. Cyborg comes and blast a few moths as well since it is one of the few things his sonic cannon can kill. Beast Boy, hoping to make up for his perceived failure before, runs in as a tiger and bashes more moths. Starfire manages to blast a few too. Once the static disappears, they all sigh in relief.  
  
Cyborg looks like the dead oversized moths. Cyborg smirked thinking of ways to lighten the mode. "Hey, you don't suppose Killer Moth is here too?"  
  
Robin smirked back. "Would be funny if that was the case." His smirk turns to a frown. "But he probably is still behind bars. And at the moment, I almost wish I were in his shoes. Prison would seem like paradise compared to here."  
  
They scan the apartment looking for clues. Oddly, this apartment seems...cleaner then the other one. Though the flickering lights certainly doesn't give an easy feel to the room. Finally, they come into the bedroom.  
  
Beast Boy looks at the bedroom. "Well, at least this one isn't..."  
  
Cyborg grabs Beast Boy as holds him back before tentacles could touch him.  
  
Beast Boy's eyes widen. "Tha...aaaanks Cy. That's one big plant!"  
  
Robin steps in front of the bedroom doorway just beyond the plant's reach. He looks around the bedroom. He notices something on the far wall. Some sort of tile can be seen that doesn't blend in with the rest of the room. 'Could be a clue? Or another puzzle?' He notices that he can't get to the tile due to the monstrous plant in the way. The plant's roots seem to come from the far wall on the other side of the room from the tile. The plant covers nearly every square inch of the room. 'Guess we have to deal with this plant eventually. But how?' Robin looks around the room again. Oddly, it is all-metal. Metal. Even the bed, which is the only furnishing in this bedroom, is just a metal frame. Its as if the room won't be able to burn down. 'That's it! A little fire will have to do.' Robin takes out his flame disc, looks at it, and then puts it back. 'This won't be enough. It's another puzzle over another puzzle that needs to be solved. Great. Who comes up with this stuff?' Robin turns around.  
  
Cyborg turns at Robin. "What do you think?"  
  
"Can't do anything for now. That tile on the far wall must mean something." Robin, with the group following, heads towards the door. "But with that plant obviously in the way, we need to get rid of it. With a little fire of course."  
  
Starfire blinks. "Fire? But wouldn't that burn down the building?"  
  
"No. That room is literally filled with metal. The only thing that should burn in here is the plant. But my flame disc won't be enough to get rid of it all." Robin continues to walk towards the exit. "Something tells me...we might find out answers in the basement."  
  
"But the first basement is locked remember?" Beast Boy reminds Robin.  
  
Robin nods. "Which means our answers..." Robin looks at the Apartment key 304. "Is probably in apartment 304."  
  
Beast Boy gulped. "More searching. How long is this going to take?"  
  
Cyborg frowns. "As long as it is going to take. Remember, this is for Raven."  
  
The Titans head out of the room. Seeing that the hallway seemed to be cleared of danger for now, they head up the stairs for level 3. Robin, being the leader that he is, slowly turns the handle for level 3. It is again dark, and, with the help of Cyborg's mini-flashlight that is connected to his body, they see that the hallway, like the one below it, is decayed and appears dilapidated. The radio started cracking as expected. This time however, the monsters were at the end of the corner. Three female- like monsters in total are seen.  
  
Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at the first monster causing him to fall back. Robin throws a birdorang at one of the monsters. The birdorang in that monster lodges itself in its head. Beast Boy, in his tiger claws at the monster until it falls. Starfire blast the monster Cyborg knocked over with her starbolts before killing it with her laser eyes. Robin retakes his birdorang, and bashes the monster with his Bo Staff until it is down. Once it is down, Robin stomps on it until it is dead.  
  
Beast Boy looks at the fallen monsters. "Not scared of you now HA!"  
  
Cyborg pats Beast Boy. "Good for you. Now if you could stay this way for the rest of the monsters ahead of us."  
  
Robin smirks. He then turns his attention to apartment 304. The Titans reach apartment 304 and unlock it. They scan the apartment with Cyborg's mini-light. They see a birthday cake at the table, the walls seemed cleaned up if that was possible in this place. In fact, it almost looked like a normal apartment unit. The hallway going to the bathroom and bedroom are blocked. At one end of the room, they see indentations next to a cupboard.  
  
Robin approaches the wall and feels the indentations. "Guess I found out what the tiles are for." He notices the numbers of indentations. "Three. Great. Means there are two more after we get rid of that plant thing."  
  
Starfire looks around. A faint smile appears on her face. "I'm just happy that there are no monsters here." She looks at the cake, dimly lit by Cyborg's mini-light. "Who would be celebrating their day of birth in this evil place?"  
  
Beast Boy blinks. "Hey wait a second, why didn't anyone turn on the lights here? It worked for the other places." Beast Boy walks over to the light switch and turns it on. What they see startled everyone.  
  
Instead of the dimly lit apartments that they found on the second floor, the room is illuminated with a bright black light. The black light gives off a bluish hue to the room.  
  
Beast Boy blinks. "Whoa."  
  
Starfire brings her hands to her mouth. "Oh my!"  
  
The walls are covered with handprints that glow in a sinister florescence. Bright stains are everywhere in the room.  
  
Robin looks around. "Black light. They use this to find traces of blood that have been recently cleaned. Looks like there is more then a trace of blood here."  
  
"Blood?" Beast Boy nearly faints before being bashed in the head by Cyborg.  
  
"This is no place to be fainting BB." Cyborg looks up and notices some writing on the wall. "Robin? Check it out."  
  
Robin looks at the short phrase. "Bees and the birds all live in the tree of life?" Robin thinks back to the tile. Robin smirks. "I don't think this one is going to be hard to solve. The tile we saw was red. Birds could represent any color, however, bees are typically associated with yellow, and trees, green. The red one probably represents birds. Put them in the right order and..." Robin stops himself. "Then what?"  
  
Starfire looks at the cupboard. "Robin look! There are claw marks on the floor."  
  
Robin looks at the scratch marks, then back at the puzzle. "So, the secret is what is behind this cupboard." He looks up at the wall. "Cyborg, doesn't this wall connect to the other apartment?"  
  
Cyborg nods. "Guess that's one way into that apartment."  
  
"But we still have to get those tiles. And get passed that plant." Robin searches the apartment. "What could we...yes." Robin takes out the keys to open the door to B1. "Now we are getting somewhere." Robin walks a bit then notices matches near the birthday cake. "I can even save a flame disc as well." Robin takes the matches from the table.  
  
"Well, guess there is nothing to do but head downstairs." The exit the apartment and head towards the stairs. Once there, they head down to B1 level. They did not encounter any monsters along the way. Once they arrive at the B1 level door, Robin unlocks it and slowly enters. Preparing for monsters on the other side, Robin takes out his Bo Staff and Cyborg readies his sonic cannon. Robin swings the door open...only to find that the radio isn't sounding. They slowly enter the hallway and look around.  
  
Beast Boy gives a sigh or relief. "Guess that means..."  
  
Cyborg covers Beast Boy's mouth. Cyborg switches his vision to night vision mode. In the far distances, he sees figures standing there doing nothing. Cyborg whispers to the group. "Guys, there are monsters on the other side. However, like that other dude from before, they aren't moving." He looks back at the figures. "My guess is...they can't hear us, or see us in the dark." Cyborg looks around and sees the maintenance room door, and the elevator next to it. He looks at the doors nearer to the monsters, but they all seem to be boarded up. "Doesn't look like we need to explore past the maintenance room and elevator. If we keep a low profile, maybe we can avoid this confrontation."  
  
Starfire nods. "Yes, I tire of this constant fighting."  
  
Robin nods. "Me too."  
  
Beast Boy nods. "But how will we get to the door? We can't exactly see in the dark you know. Even if I change to a nocturnal animal, I would still have problems."  
  
Cyborg thinks for a bit. "Lets all hold hands. I'll lead the way."  
  
"Um Cy..." Beast Boy looks at Cyborg.  
  
"We're just doing this to get the room BB." Cyborg smirks. "Unless you want something deeper..."  
  
Beast Boy scowls. "Now who's the funny man here is."  
  
The Titans, holding hands, slowly walk towards the door. Cyborg looks back at the group. His cybernetic eye glowing green slightly. "The path is mostly clear except for a cart to your left. Shouldn't be a problem." They take a few slow steps, careful not to make any loud sounds. They reach the door with Cyborg this time opening it. The creaking sound of the door gives the Titans a short pause. Cyborg turns his head towards the monsters at the end of the hallway. They haven't moved. So far so good. Once the door is opened sufficiently enough for them to proceed, they enter the room with ease.  
  
Beast Boy is about to slam the door shut before Cyborg stops him. "We have to leave remember?" Cyborg whispers to Beast Boy.  
  
Cyborg turns on his mini-light and illuminates the room. He sees the elevator control switch and...in place of the electrical circuit breakers, it is a green tile. Robin takes the green tile with a tree symbol on it and switches on the elevator. The elevator comes alive. Cyborg looks around a bit and sees a mostly empty self. A mostly empty self except a can of oil! 'Doesn't get any easier then this.' Cyborg thought. He takes the can of oil and usher the other Titans to the elevator. Cyborg turns off his mini-light and switches back to night vision mode and lead the Titans to the elevator.  
  
Cyborg and the others push the elevator button.  
  
As Cyborg is doing this, Beast Boy sneezes. "Achoo!"  
  
The monsters hear Beast Boy and starts moving towards the group.  
  
Starfire hears the sound of shuffling feet. "Um friends..."  
  
Robin takes out his Bo Staff. "I know."  
  
Cyborg turns around and has his back against the wall. He prepares his sonic cannon. "Common, just a few more seconds."  
  
The shuffling sound gets closer and closer.  
  
Cyborg aims at the monsters. He turns on his little mini-light so that the others can see them. "Just a few more seconds..."  
  
The elevator bell rings and the doors open. The Titans rush in and frantically push the close door button. The doors close as the monsters reach the elevator. Pounding could be heard, but nothing else.  
  
The elevator looks exactly like its normal version except that it's more decayed and decrepit.  
  
Cyborg turns to Robin. "So, which floor? Back to two?"  
  
Robin shakes his head. "No, try the first floor. We still have one more tile to get. Has to be on this level."  
  
"Got it." Cyborg pushes button for the first floor.  
  
Starfire looks on with a black expression. She then looks at Robin. "How much longer before we see Raven again?"  
  
Robin looks at Starfire. "I don't know Star. I just hope it's soon."  
  
The elevator stops at the first floor. As it opens, a low static sound is heard. They walk out waiting for any movement. So far, nothing.  
  
Robin looks from side to side. 'Nothing so far. But knowing this place, something's bound to happen.'  
  
The group follows Robin's lead towards one end of the hallway to the other. They first approach the superintendent's room only to find it boarded it. Then they head towards the entrance. It too, is boarded up.  
  
Loud banging is heard coming from one of the rooms.  
  
They all stare in that direction.  
  
Starfire blinks. "Isn't that..."  
  
"Yes." Robin thinks for a bit. "But knowing this place..."  
  
Beast Boy sighs. "More monsters."  
  
Cyborg nods. "This time, whatever is through that door...attack!"  
  
The Titans approach the first floor apartment where, in the normal Silent Hill, was where Bryan was at. Robin looks at the banging door. It seemed to have stopped banging as they approach it. Robin cautiously turns the handle of the door. After hearing the click, he swings the door wide open and jumps back just in case monsters were to lunge at them. The Titans waited, but nothing comes out of the apartment. Instead of facing a monster, they are faced with only the sound of silence.  
  
The Titans scan the room. They flip the light switch, but this time it is still dark. Cyborg, looks around the apartment with his mini-flashlight. Again, the route to the bedroom and bathroom are blocked. They scan the room. It is sparsely furnished. Like the rest of the apartment complex, the walls are decayed and dilapidated.  
  
Robin heads towards the kitchen. "False alarm maybe? Still, have to check every place."  
  
Cyborg follows Robin providing the light. Starfire is right behind him in order not to get lost in this evil place.  
  
Beast Boy follows Robin into the kitchen. As Robin approaches the kitchen, a body falls out of the refrigerator making a nice clunk. "AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Beast Boy spins and crashes into the wall behind him.  
  
Robin kneels down next to the body. It turns out to be a manikin. "False alarm indeed." He looks at the manikin's hand. It is a yellow tile with a bee on it. Robin picks it up.  
  
A low moan is heard in the apartment building.  
  
Starfire eyes are wide, and she quickly turns her head to one area of the dark room to the next. "What...where is that horrible sound coming from?"  
  
Cyborg scans the room. He is taking aback as he sees the on the fall wall where the sound is coming from. A man, or what appears to be a man, seems to be stuck in the wall. No, he is going THROUGH the wall. A dark puddle surrounds him as he attempts to enter.  
  
Beast Boy is shaking. "Mmm...m...m..mm....MONSTER!"  
  
Cyborg blasts his sonic cannon at the wall. What he sees scares him. His sonic cannon didn't do anything to it! "No!"  
  
Starfire blast a round of starbolts at it. Again, the attack has no effect.  
  
The monster raises his head and scream. "Rooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!"  
  
Robin starts itching towards the door. "Um...Titans...RUN!"  
  
The rush the door in lightning speed and slams the door shut behind it.  
  
All are breathing hard. Beast Boy is the first to speak up. "Its getting worse and worse by the minute! What's next?"  
  
To the left of them, a door shatters and a number of female monsters with knives come out.  
  
Cyborg looks at the monster. "You just had to ask!" He raises his sonic cannon ready to fire.  
  
When another monster, with a huge knife comes out from behind and slices the female monsters in half. The huge bloody knife makes a dent in the hallway.  
  
Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy eyes widen at the sight in front of them.  
  
"Its that monster that wasn't moving before!" Cyborg points his shaking arm at it.  
  
"It is moving now!" Starfire begins to shake in terror.  
  
Beast Boy, in his raccoon form, looks at the knife-wielding monster in detail. "And he looks well armored!"  
  
"Titans...RUN!" Robin yells at the group as the knife-wielding monster dislodges his knife from the wall. The Titans run towards the blocked entrance.  
  
The knife-wielding monster chases after the Titans at a very fast speed.  
  
Cyborg and the Titans kneel behind a cart. Cyborg turns off his mini- flashlight and waits. The other Titans turn off their radios as well. Starfire is holding Beast Boy's mouth closed, while Robin holds Starfire's mouth closed. Beast Boy is sweating in fear. The sound of heavy boots and the sound of metal being dragged on the floor are heard right behind him. Cyborg turns on his night vision mode and peeks above them. He sees the monster, his head is some sort of metal Pyramid, looking around in the dark.  
  
'We need to get to the stairs or the elevator. The elevator should be on this floor, and is faster so that 'Pyramid Head' can't follow us instantly. Of course it would still be useless if this thing has brains. He could just run up the stairs and catch us on either the second of third floor.' Cyborg looks around. 'But we have to make that chance if we are going to get out of this place alive!' The Pyramid Head walks next to the Titans. Cyborg looks around and notices a pipe. Cyborg picks it up carefully, not to make any premature sounds, and throws it in a direction far away from the elevators. The monster hears the pipe, and begins to move in that direction.  
  
Once the monster is near the pipes, Cyborg signals to the others to follow his lead. All of them rise up and dashes to the elevators. All of them frantically push the button. As they are doing this, Pyramid Head turns around and sees the Titans at the elevator. The doors open and all of them rush in and also frantically pushes the second floor button. The door close and everyone inside breathes a sigh of relief. They turn on their radios again feeling that the big danger has passed.  
  
"Another monster dodged." Beast Boy sighs.  
  
'But how long are we going to keep doing this? At least with a horror movie it last only a few hours. If this last more then a few hours, heck, even a few days...' Robin looks at Beast Boy and Starfire. 'I'm not sure how well we could cope.'  
  
As the door opens again, a soft static is heard on their radios.  
  
Cyborg looks around. "More monsters?"  
  
Starfire wonders a bit then notices something move. "Eeeeekk!" She blasts the area with her starbolts.  
  
Robin, with his Bo Staff, ready to strike, looks at where Starfire blasted. Cyborg backs her up by shining the mini-flashlight at the wall. Beast Boy, behind Cyborg, is in his cat form ready to...strike I guess, at whatever it is.  
  
A small, almost invisible apparition is seen. It squeaks then disappears. The sound of static disappears from their radios.  
  
Robin blinks. "Guess it was a harmless ghost. Unlike the other ones we've encountered."  
  
Starfire blinks. "I would almost call it cute."  
  
Cyborg frowns. "Well, with that over, I guess we can get back to the business beforehand."  
  
Robin nods.  
  
They reenter 204 apartment and head towards the bedroom. Cyborg dumps the oil all over the plant, and Robin throws a match in. Fire engulfs the plant monster. The monster screams in agony before turning to ash. After the fire and smoke is cleared, Robin heads towards the red tile with a bird on it, and pick it up. On the bed frame, he sees a key. Room 203. Robin thinks back to Room 203. "Guess there is no harm in going there."  
  
"Hope there is no more of those evil things there." Starfire follows Robin. Cyborg and Beast Boy are right behind them.  
  
The Titans exit apartment 204 and enter apartment 203. Like before, Robin cautiously opens the handle ready for anything. Thankfully, there are no monsters here, and the light does work, but the place is dimly lit. They look around.  
  
"Nothing seems to be of interest..." Robin looks around and sees a tape sitting on a chair. "Might be important." He takes the tape.  
  
Beast Boy looks at the tape. "This isn't going to be like the Ring?"  
  
Robin smirks. "No...might be worst."  
  
Beast Boy turns away from Robin. "Hmph. Not funny Robin."  
  
The Titans exit apartment 203 and head towards apartment number 304. This time, taking the elevator. Since no static can be heard when they arrive, they assumed it is safe and enter the still black lit apartment.  
  
Robin approaches the indentations. "Should be easy enough, just put the tiles in the right place..."  
  
Low suffering moans are heard behind them.  
  
The Titans turn to see where the moans are coming from. The wall is bulging. A puddle on the wall, florescent due to the black light, and a figure appears in the middle. Arms reach out as the ghost tries to enter the apartment.  
  
Beast Boy turns to Robin shaking. "Um. Robin...could you work faster?"  
  
"Hold on, it's just a simple puzzle...birds and the bees, red and yellow..." Robin places the tiles on the indentations. Top one red, then the yellow tile under it.  
  
More screams are now heard. This time, they sound like baby screams. More bulges in the walls are seen. The wall glows many small baby heads appear on the wall next to them.  
  
"Robin?" Starfire frantically turns her head from side, looking at all the ghost coming in.  
  
Robin puts in the last tile. "There! No, not birds and bees, bees and birds..." Robin frantically takes out the red and yellow and switches them.  
  
"Robin?" Beast Boy backs up as one of the ghosts is free and slowly approaches the Titans. His legs shift like a distorted television image trying to correct itself.  
  
"There!" Robin yells as the cupboard begins to move. A hole in the wall appears. "Enter, NOW!"  
  
The Titans rush in. In a blur, the ghost rushes them from the air. "ROAR!" The space between it and the Titans is cut in half. The Titans make it into the adjourning apartment before the ghost has a chance to get them.  
  
As the Titans enter the next apartment, the cupboard closes behind them.  
  
The apartment, engulfed in darkness is suddenly brightened. A blinding light from a fire burns in front of them. Revealing to the Titans that they are not alone.  
  
"Maybe we should've took our chances with the ghost." Beast Boy looks at the figure.  
  
The monster is Pyramid Head.  
  
Robin takes out his Bo Staff. "No escape now. Its time to FIGHT! Titans, GO!"  
  
The Pyramid Head swings his knife at the Titans. The Titans scatter.  
  
Starfire flies behind him, as much as the room allows, and blast starbolts at it. The monster swings its knife at Starfire and Starfire drops.  
  
Cyborg blasts the monster with his sonic cannon. No obvious effects seem evident. The knife swings at Cyborg's head causing Cyborg to duck.  
  
Robin gets on top of the monster and starts bashing it with his Bo Staff. Pyramid Head moves his arms and Robin is thrown at a nearby wall.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire flies next to Robin.  
  
"Star?" Robin looks at Starfire. He looks back at the monster. "Starfire!" The knife lodges above them. Robin tries to push her out of the way as the monster punches Starfire, sending her to the other side of the wall.  
  
Beast Boy comes in as a tiger and begins slashing at Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head turns around and swings his knife at Beast Boy. Beast Boy changes into a mouse as the knife slams to the floor, inches away from Beast Boy.  
  
"Why not have a knuckle sandwich!" Cyborg runs up to the monster and starts beating the monster. The monster takes a few steps back then punches Cyborg that knocks him down. The monster brings his knife around. Cyborg recovers and moves out of the way just in time.  
  
Starfire gets up from her position. After shaking her head a little to clear it, she flies above the monster and fires her laser eyes at it.  
  
Robin launches a number of exploding discs at the monster as Starfire's attack distracts it.  
  
The monster gets up, and starts walking away.  
  
Cyborg is about to attack, but notices the monster walking away. 'This guy's tough. Better let him go for now.'  
  
A loud siren is heard.  
  
Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg cover their ears. They contort in agony before collapsing in pain. Darkness consumes them.  
  
When they awake in the normal Silent Hill.  
  
-------End of Chapter 3  
  
This story is turning out to be my longest so far. Currently my other fics are longer, but they also have more chapters. In fact, in three chapters, this story already beats "Two Birds...Part 2" in word length. Given that I don't have a set ending for this fic, this could be my longest fic when all is said and done. Rivaling "Two Birds..." as the longest if you combine all three parts of "Two Birds..."  
  
BTW, people waiting for chapter 9 for DLA, it's coming...eventually. Originally I planned to have that chapter out sooner, but the idea for this fic popped in my head and I couldn't let it go.  
  
So, what's on that tape? Beast Boy survived his first trip into the alternate Silent Hill. Can he survive another? How long will Starfire stay sane? Will we meet the blond girl? What happen to Jessica? To Bryan? Are there others in Silent Hill? So many questions...hopefully, all will be answered as the story progresses. Until next time...later.  
  
Proofread and revised. 


	4. A Step into Darkness

-Thanks for the reviews!

-Now, one reviewer mentioned the dialogue. To an extent, I agree since the Titans are a bit talkative in this story. I try to keep it down as much as I can (like the last chapter. I tried to cut down excessive dialogue with an increase in action [and when I say action, I don't simply mean fighting monsters. I mean action in general]). But I also figured, this is how the Titans would be like given the situation (after all, they are stuck in a strange and horrible place. Since the Titans are a team and are good friends, I always pictured that, if they are together, they would be quite talkative [better then allowing only the sound of monsters and other 'terrifying' sounds dominate]). However, that requires that they stay together. ;-) Also, I've been trying to increase the action and make the Titans 'less talky'.

-Also, originally, the masked man wasn't Pyramid Head. Though I did base the monster off of him, I tried to have it more intoned with Teen Titans and made his mask similar to Slades. However, thinking back, maybe it would be fine to leave Pyramid Head as Pyramid Head. It isn't like my version is that different then the game version (and at the moment, I haven't figured out any reason why it would be a Silent Hill 2 specific monster [maybe that has to do with the fact that I haven't finished Silent Hill 2 yet]). So, if you go back and read my proofread and revised Chapter 3, I've made those changes to that chapter.

-As for a Prediator/Teen Titan crossover...I don't know. At the moment, I'm sticking with simply crossing over with Silent Hill.

-Now, enough of my rant. Now for the story...

Romero Apartments

Robin grabs and shakes his head, clearing it a bit. He looks around him. He sees that he is in apartment 303. The apartment appears to be completely normal. He sees that the room is clean even through it is dimly lit. He notices that it is still foggy, blocking most of the sun's light (if there is even a sun. Robin isn't exactly sure of that yet). He notices that the rest of the Titans are there as well (minus Raven of course).

Beast Boy shakes his head. "Was it all just a dream?"

Cyborg looks around the apartment. Cyborg sighs. "No. Raven is still out there somewhere and...and if this was just a dream, why do we have hand radios and in an apartment that is on the third floor?" 'If it is on the third floor. Though I see no reason why it wouldn't since that is where we came from in the 'other' world.'

Robin looks at the apartment then looks back at his radio. "Well, it's safe...for now. No monsters yet."

Beast Boy scratches his head. "Yeah. No more pyramid headed super monsters."

Robin nods. "Well, I guess we could continue..."

"Wait Robin." Worry fills Starfire's eyes. "We need a 'breaking' from fighting evil."

"A break?" Robin blinks at Starfire. "But..."

A loud rumbling sound is heard. It turns out to be Beast Boy's stomach. Beast Boy pats his stomach. "Heh, I guess I need a recharge."

Cyborg looks at his clock. "Odd, it says that it's only been a few hours since we've been here." Cyborg looks around. "Then again, I guess time and space are not the same in this town." Cyborg turns to Robin. "Look, we're all concerned with Raven...but...with these constant encounters with these...monsters, especially that armored freak, it doesn't do her any good if we are killed because we are too tired and weak."

Robin looks at the group who all appear to need a rest. Robin finally nods. "I guess we can afford a break." 'Raven can take care of herself. But I'm still worried about her.' Robin looks around the apartment. "And..." Robin frowns. "And I have a feeling the residence might not mind if we raided their cupboards."

"Good." Beast Boy walks over the refrigerator. "Now, to see if there is anything ..."

"Wait BB!" Robin walks up to Beast Boy. "Do you really want to open that refrigerator door?"

Beast Boy stops cold. Images of severed heads and arms and tons of blood filling the refrigerator flash in Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy slowly moves his hand away from the refrigerator door. "Heh, good point."

Robin's stomach rumbles. "But it probably wouldn't hurt to look..."

Cyborg checks the cupboards. "Some cereal, half bag of potato chips, a bagel...I guess we could eat this stuff. They seem to be all fresh." 'Supposing that this food IS safe to eat. Hopefully, what's in this food isn't what caused this town to be what it is.'

Robin puts his hand on the refrigerator handle. Robin takes a deep breath. 'Please let it be normal!'

Beast Boy covered his eyes. Starfire just stared, wide eyed, at what Robin is doing.

Robin grabs the refrigerator door handle. He slowly pulls it back. The suction slowly lets go. As the suction lets go, Robin swings the door fully open revealing...a normal refrigerator with normal contents. He looks around and sees sandwich meat, bread, milk, juice, soda, cheese, vegetables, and pudding.

Beast Boy peeks then takes his hands away from his head. Beast Boy uncovers his eyes and sighs in relief.

Starfire smiles slightly. "We have nourishment to consume."

Robin takes one of the sandwich meat. He sniffs it. "But is it safe to eat? Certainly smells fine."

Starfire looks at the food. "There are no blue furry things growing on it."

Cyborg takes out a portable examiner. He takes a potato chip and checks its chemical composition with the device in his hand. The chip appears to be completely normal. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. He takes a bite of the chip. "A little stale, but normal from what I can tell."

Robin takes a bite out of the sandwich meat. Chews it a bit, then swallows. "Taste okay..."

The Titans take the food, make sandwiches, and bake a pizza, drink, and so on. They all eagerly eat the food that they could find knowing full well that, they have no idea when the next time they would be able to eat normal food again in this place.

Robin takes a bite out of his sandwich, as he looks out the window. He sees a woman, a blond woman walking towards a building. 'A survivor?' Robin looks at the woman again. She is wearing a dark dress. Robin takes out the picture that he retrieved from the superintendent's room. 'It's the same woman!' He rereads what is on the picture. 'Rebirth of Paradise. What does this mean? Maybe she knows what is happening with this town!'

Beast Boy exits the bathroom. "Good thing that's normal too."

Robin first knocks on the window. The blond woman below doesn't seem to notice him. Robin then tries to open the window.

Cyborg looks at Robin messing with the window. "Robin, what are you doing?"

The lock for the window seems to be jammed. No matter what Robin does, the window simply will not open.

Robin throws his hands up in frustration. "Gah."

Cyborg blinks. "Robin?"

Robin turns his head towards Cyborg. "Huh? Oh..." Robin turns the rest of his body towards Cyborg. "I saw a survivor down there. A blond woman."

"Blond woman?" Cyborg thinks back to the accident that caused them to get stuck in this town. "Like the one that ran in front of our car?"

Robin shakes his head. "No. This one is a little older. And..." Robin takes out and shows the picture to Cyborg. "She appears to be the woman in this picture."

Cyborg looks at the picture. He flips it over to reads what is on the picture. "Rebirth of Paradise? You don't think she created all this, and this is her 'paradise'?" 'Because if she thinks this is paradise, she is one crazy woman.'

Robin shrugs his shoulders. "Either way, she is a survivor of sorts. Hopefully, she can shed some light in what is happening."

Cyborg looks out the window. "But how are we supposed to get to her from here? Remember the roads are caved in." Cyborg scowls as realization hits him. "Wait, let me guess, we have to check this apartment for clues."

Robin looks around the room. "Probably."

Starfire exits the bathroom. "It is so nice that the bathroom is not too evil."

Robin looks at the bathroom. "Well, guess that would be a good place to search." 'Get through two things at once.' Robin enters the bathroom, closes and locks the door.

Cyborg opens a few drawers. Nothing of interest pops up until... "Well, what do we have here?" Cyborg looks at the keys on the refrigerator. There is a note next to the keys. The note reads; _The Roberts, the newbies in Apartment 201, entrusted me to look over their birds while they are on vacation. I don't really like birds but since I don't want to get on anyone's bad side here, feeding it once or twice everyday shouldn't be a problem._ 'Guess that's where we are going next.'

Robin finishes his 'business', and flushes the toilet. None of the cupboards or drawers yielded any clues. As he is washing his hands, he looks up at the mirror. He notices an odd watermark on the wall at the opposite side of the room. As he stares at it, it looks like...a face. Robin frowns. Normally, he would just have passed it off as a visual illusion. However, with what he experienced so far in this town, that could very well be a real face. Possibly even a ghost. That last thought gives shivers to Robin. 'Luckily, if it is a ghost, he hasn't attempted to go through. But I have very little desire to find out if it is.' Robin quickly dries his hands, opens the door and exits the bathroom.

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are all in the living room waiting for Robin. They see Robin exit the bathroom.

Robin looks up. "So, I take it you know where we should go next?"

Cyborg tosses Robin the keys. "Apartment 201. Coincidently..." Cyborg's voice dripping with sarcasm, "the renters of this apartment were entrusted on keeping a few birds feed."

"Figures." Robin turns to the door. "Well, no point in delaying this, Titans! Go!"

Robin opens the door to Apartment 303. Robin sticks his head and looks in one direction, then the other. Seeing that the coast is clear, he ushers the other Titans to follow him to the elevator. Their radios are still silent indicating that there are no monsters in the general area. Robin pushes the button to the elevator. After a few seconds, ping is heard indicating that the elevator is ready. The doors open and the Titans enter.

Robin is about to push the second floor button when he remembers Bryan. "Say guys, we should we check on Bryan first?"

Starfire nods. "Yes, we should check on our new friend to see if he is safe."

Robin pushes the button for the first floor. The elevator goes down the first floor. After a slight rumble, the elevator stops, and the elevator doors open. The Titans exit the elevator and head towards the first floor apartment that Bryan is staying.

Cyborg is the first to get there. He begins to knock on the door. However, he is only able to get one knock as the door slowly opened. A deafening creaking sound is heard that brought fear to the Titans. Cyborg eyes widen as he sees what's in front of him. "Oh no."

The window is shattered. Broken glass is everywhere on the ground. A massive blood trail leads from the window to the middle of the room. Bryan is nowhere to be seen.

Starfire's eyes start to water. "Friend."

Cyborg shakes his head. "Wherever he is, we can't help him now."

Robin nods. "Guess we should head to Apartment 201."

Robin, and the rest of the team head back to the elevator. After pushing the button to the second floor, the elevator starts to move. After a few seconds, the elevator doors open. Robin looks at his radio, which is still silent, he looks in one direction of the hallway, then the other direction. With the coast, seemingly clear, the Titans slowly head towards Apartment 201. The only sound that could be heard is the sound of the creaking floor underneath them. They arrive at Apartment 201. Robin takes the key to the keyhole, and slowly turns it. **Click**, the sound of the Apartment door being unlock seem to echo through the mostly quiet hallway. Robin grabs the handle, and slowly turns it. The sound of metal rubbing against each other gives the Titans a slight pause. As a soft click is heard as Robin lets go of the door handle. The door slowly opens. Robin instinctively grabs his Bo Staff, ready to use if anything were to jump at him. As Robin waits, the room finally reveals itself, showing nothing out of the ordinary is prevalent. Robin looks down at his radio, still silent. The other Titans breathes a sigh of relief that nothing evil is in the apartment.

The Titans enter the apartment with Robin leading the way. Everything seems normal, except an empty birdcage with a small jewelry on the bottom. 'Definitely a clue.' Robin thinks to himself. Robin takes the jewelry from the cage.

Cyborg looks around the room. He checks the drawers to see if they can find any other clues in the apartment.

Starfire does the same. She checks the bathroom, the bedroom, the closets, even the kitchen to see if there are any clues that she could find.

Beast Boy too looks around.

Robin looks at the room. 'What am I missing?' Then he sees the TV and VCR. 'Hmmmmm...wouldn't hurt.' Robin powers the TV, puts it on channel 3, powers the VCR, takes out the tape and puts it in the VCR.

Beast Boy looks at Robin. "Um, do you really want to do that Rob?"

"Covering all bases Beast Boy." Robin pushes the play button.

Static fills the TV screen. The sound of static also fills the mostly quiet room. Cyborg, and Starfire stop their searching a bit to see what is on the TV. There seems to be an image in the static, a person or persons even, but Robin can't make them out. Robin listens to the static. Something is definitely being spoken, but whatever it is, it is being drowned out by static. After a few minutes, the screen goes blue indicating the end of the tape.

Robin ejects the tape and looks at it. 'That didn't help me any.' Then Robin remembers where he got the tape. 'Guess this means I have to play it...in the other world.' Robin puts the tape away. Robin turns to the team. "Find anything guys?"

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all shake their head. "Nope."

Robin looks at the jewelry in his hand. "This must mean something. But what could it mean? It isn't a key that's for sure. And I haven't seen any puzzle that would need it." Robin walks around and stops as he looks at the window in the bathroom. He notices that the window is directly in front of an open window of the other building. The buildings are close enough so that they won't have to worry about falling. The windows are just big enough so that even Cyborg could go through. Robin approaches the window. He notices the bathroom window is slightly open. Robin puts his hands under the window, and lifts it up. Robin looks in the other building. It seems to be more apartments, hotel, or an office building. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all peak into the bathroom. Robin turns around, "Guess we can proceed now."

Office Building

Robin enters the next building. The other Titans look into the hallway. The hallway is darker due to the fact that the lights in the hallway are not on, and there are few windows in the hallway. There are dark stains on the walls. Robin checks his radio. A light static could be heard. Robin takes his Bo Staff out and elongates it. Whatever monsters are in this hallway will not get the better of him.

Cyborg follows Robin in. Despite the tight squeeze, Cyborg is able to get through the window to the next room. Beast Boy, in lemur form, jumps through easily to the office space. Starfire flies across and stops behind Robin. Cyborg turns on his mini-light to give the dimly lit hallway a just little more light. The dark stains turn out to be bloodstains. Some even look like handprints.

Robin looks up at the hallway. 'Should we search this building first, or should we go straight down to catch up to that woman?' He sees an office door next to him. Office 206. 'I have a very sneaking suspicion that this woman won't be in danger, and that we will meet her anyways. Not that she would be staying in one place. It probably won't hurt to search a little since, we probably have to go through this building anyways.' Robin grabs a hold of the handle. He slowly turns the handle. **Click**. The door opens. As the door creaks open, a giant moth flies towards Robin. Robin swings the Bo Staff, whacking and killing the moth. Robin enters the office. **Swish**. Robin takes a back step as a monster in front of him swings a knife.

Starfire blast the monster back to the office shelves.

The monster, momentarily stunned, slowly gets up ready to strike again.

Robin rushes the monster with the Bo Staff; he bashes the monster a few times, before stomping on him. Destroying its neck. Robin wipes the sweat off of his brawl.

Beast Boy, and Cyborg enter the office after the fighting is over.

"Glad it was just a few monsters." Cyborg looks at the now dead monsters on the ground.

Robin checks out the office. For the most part, it is clean, and nothing pops out as being important or out of the ordinary or even useful. Robin checks out the drawers, and rummaging through the papers, nothing of interest still pops out at him. All the papers seem to be financial statements. 'What use is this?'

Cyborg takes a look at the financial statements. "This is odd, a lot of money is being spent on this...store." He looks at the name of the store. "Darkness Falls Memorabilia Shop? Sounds gothic. I don't know about you but I seriously doubt that this store would be this profitable." He looks back at all the numbers. "What's even odder is that there doesn't seem to be a source for the money."

"So it is a store where Raven shops?" Starfire ask innocently.

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg stare at Starfire.

Starfire feels small. "It was just a thought."

Beast Boy blinks. "Maybe Starfire is on to something."

Cyborg nods. "Whatever this store is, it definitely connected to what is happening here, one way or the other."

Robin takes the papers again. "Where is this store by the way?"

Cyborg checks the map. "Well what do you know, it's just outside of this office building."

Robin thinks about the woman. "She seemed to be going to that store." Robin begins to walk out of the office. "Whether or not she will still be there when we get there, it's obvious that this place should have answers to what is going on. And maybe a way to stop it in its tracks."

The Titans exit office 206. Robin tries office 205 the handle, only to find it broken. 'One less office to explore.' Robin checks office 204. **Click**. The handle door opens. Robin prepares his Bo Staff, and swings it open. Nothing. The room is empty. No furniture, no lights, no holes either. 'That was a waste. Though at least there is no monsters to fight.' Robin, with the group behind him ready to help if there are encounter any more monsters, tries out the door of office 203. After opening office 203 doors the room is again empty. 'Why can't they break the handles like the other doors instead of wasting my time!' The Titans head towards office 202. Robin is about to grab the door handle.

**Crash**.

Robin swings out of the way. Beast Boy, back in a lemur form, leaps out of the way. Starfire flies backwards away from office 202. Cyborg readies his sonic cannon.

"Roaaaaawwwww." The ape like monster slashes at Robin. Very close scratches appear on Robin's suit.

Cyborg blasts the monster back. The monster flips a bit, and then gets back up. "Roaw."

The monster lunges at Cyborg, knocking Cyborg down.

Beast Boy changes into a huge gorilla and punches the monster off of Cyborg. The monster flips and lands on the wall. The monster jumps from his position and lands on Beast Boy. Beast Boy changes into a turtle and hides inside of his shell. The monster swings his arms at Beast Boy, making scratch marks on Beast Boy's shell.

Starfire blast the monster back with her starbolts. "Die evil thing! Diiiiieeeeeeee!" Starfire's eyes glow green. Starfire uses her laser eyes and burns the monster's midsection.

"Roaaaaaawwwwwwwww!" The monster, momentary stunned, and extremely hurt, turns its attention to Starfire. He dodges another attack from Starfire, and springs towards her.

"No!" Starfire brings both of her hands forward, readies a massive energy attack, and fires at the monster. The monster explodes into a million pieces, bringing a quick end to the battle. Starfire breathes in and out. She drops to the ground. Starfire's expression changes from that of anger and determination, and that of concern.

Robin looks at Starfire. "Star?"

Starfire's lower lip starts tremble. "I...I...it was evil right? And evil things are supposed to die right?"

Robin nods. "Yeah. Yeah that's right. You did the right thing Star."

Starfire continues to blink. "Yes, I did the right thing."

Robin frowns. 'I don't like what this town is doing to Starfire. The sooner we get this over with, the better.'

Cyborg gets up.

Beast Boy returns to his human form. He turns to look at his back. There are massive cuts in his uniform. "Man, this can't be good."

Robin enters the office. He sees a box. The box has a hole on top of it. He takes the jewelry out from his belt. He looks at the jewelry, then back at the box. "Guess this is what this box is used for." He places the point on the jewelry in the hole. The jewelry begins to spin, with a soft music playing. After the music stops playing, the box opens. An odd looking key is in it. The key seems to have a skull for a handle, to what looks like an old looking key. Robin puts the key away.

He exits the office and looks across the hallway. Office 201. The handle is broken. 'Guess that means there is only one-way to go. And that is to the outside.'

The Titans enter the stairway and went down to the first floor. The first floor is fairly sparse. There are boarded up rooms on either side of the hallway. The front entrance is bared. The back entrance door is unlocked. The Titans exit the building.

Back Alley

The Titans all exit the building. They look around. The sky is still shrouded in fog. The brick building of the office building that they just left is a two-story brick building that shows a ton of wear and tear. Next to it is the newer Romero Apartments with its stucco walls. In front of them is the all black-painted Darkness Falls store.

Robin approaches the Darkness Fall's door. He looks at the keyhole. The keyhole doesn't look like it is meant for the key they just found. 'If it isn't mean for this door...then that means...'

**BAM**

The Titans are taken aback. The garbage can next to them...something is banging the lid.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire stare at the garbage can.

Cyborg puts his foot on the garbage can.

"Um Cy? Are you sure that is a good idea?" Beast Boy started backing away from the garbage can.

Cyborg pushes the garbage can over.

The lid opens, and a thing roll out of it.

The thing turns out to be a cat. The cat turns towards the Titans and hisses.

"Ahhhhh...it's just a cat." Starfire approaches the cat.

The cat continues to hiss before turning around and running away. A loud meow is heard from the corner.

"Kitty?" Starfire tries to fly to where the cat went when, but Robin grabs her hand and drags the Starfire to Darkness Falls.

"It's too late for it Star." Robin opens the door to the Darkness Falls store. "We need to find that woman. Hopefully we will get some answers." Robin, dragging Starfire, followed by Beast Boy, and Cyborg enters Darkness Falls.

Darkness Falls Store

Since they enter from the back, they wind up in the storage room. They see many boxes filled with candles, mask, and other weird stuff. Many seem to belong to a horror movie. As they look around the backroom, they notice that the entrance to the actual store itself is blocked off. And not just by bars or it being boarded up. Instead, the doorway is bricked up.

"That's odd." Robin looks at the bricked up doorway. "Why is it bricked up instead of simply boarded up? At least with the boarded up doors and broken handles, that is more of a logical step then having it all bricked up."

Cyborg searches the walls for a bit. He finds something that catches his eye. "Robin, check this out."

Robin follows Cyborg to the wall where he is. There is an old style keyhole. "Looks like this is it." Robin takes the key out and puts it in the keyhole.

Starfire follows Robin to see what he is doing.

As Robin turns the key, the wall shimmers, and moves to reveal a backroom.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg enter the room. It is dimly lit. There seems to be some kind of alter at one end of the room.

A blinding light catches the Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg off guard. They all cover their eyes from the blinding light.

Beast Boy is checking out a skull candleholder. "Some people seriously has some problems in this town." Beast Boy puts it away and notices the wall open. "Hey guys? What did you find?" Beast Boy waits a few seconds, receiving no reply. "Guys?" Beast Boy looks in the hidden room. He sees the alter on the far wall. But the room is otherwise empty.

-------Chapter 4 complete.

Some of you probably wondered where I have been? Especially since I'm supposed to be on summer vacation, which in turn means that, I have more time to write right? Right? Well, that didn't turn out to be the case. Other then the fact that I was suffering from a minor case of writer's block, I also was busier then I expected so far this summer. And with plans to get a summer job as well as go to summer school, I don't have the time I thought I did.

Also, yes, a lot of scenes that the Titans have encountered are taken from the games. But I hope that these mostly unoriginal scenes don't take away from the story as a whole.

I also cut this chapter off right here and didn't add a ton of other parts as well. I could've easily made it a lot longer, added more monster fight scenes and so on. But I decided that this is enough. I didn't want the story to be bogged down by another excessive search through the rest of the Romero Apartments, with the office building tact on as well. I also didn't want a lot of monsters fights, which would again slow the story down, a bit. You also might've noticed that I cut down on the dialogue so that it isn't as 'talky' as the other chapters of the story.

That being said, I am now in possession of Evangelion series! Once I get around watching the whole series (minus Death and Rebirth, and the End of the Evangelion), I can actually start my first NON-Teen Titan fic that I have planned! So, anyone interested in Evangelion fanfic by me, look out for it.

Now, where did Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg go? Can Beast Boy survive alone? Will he stay alone or will he meet someone from the past? What happened to Byran? And where is that older blond woman from the picture? Find out as the story progresses!

Chapter 4, proofread and revised.


	5. Quoet The Raven Nevermore

-Sorry for the long wait. Well, it isn't that long but, given that when I first signed up, I was updating nearly every week (and even less), the fact that it took me this long since my last posting (Evangelion fanfic), it isn't at the pace that I normally updated during the school year. It's been a busy a summer.

-Which yes, the irony isn't lost on me. I had more time to write during the school year then I do on my summer vacation. Life's funny that way.

-Now, as for Silent Hill vs. Resident Evil, to be completely honest, I prefer Resident Evil over Silent Hill. For one thing, Resident Evil had a better monsters and better fighting system. That and the story of Resident Evil...is more understandable then Silent Hill. That being said however, in terms of horror games, I prefer Silent Hill since atmospheric wise, it is a lot more spooky and scary then any of the Resident Evils (though Resident Evil: Rebirth seems to have remedied some of that atmospheric feel. This however is only speculation on my part given that I have yet to play Rebirth [the penalty of not having a Gamecube]).

-As for the face on the bathroom, just a little tease. Whether it's a watermark, or a ghost, doesn't matter. It's just to give the impression that even in a 'safe' area, it isn't that entirely safe.

-As for the lack of gore and no Raven...well, given that the 'normal' Silent Hill was meant to be...less gory, I didn't want it to be all that gory. That and again, I didn't want to drag the story in the previous chapter. As for no Raven, I did say she would be absent for a while in this story. However, I will remedy this in this chapter.

-Now, since that's pretty much all I wanted to say at this point, on with the story!

Darkness Falls Store

Beast Boy starts to shake. "It's just like what happened to Raven. Except..." Beast Boy panics. "NOW EVERYONE ELSE IS GONE!" Beast Boy starts feeling the wall, pulling everything in sight, candleholders, pictures, anything in the sparsely furnished room in the veiled hope that what happened was they fell down some trap door. After Beast Boy basically wrecked the room, he started to step back out of the room. "Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!"

**Crrrrreeeeeaaaaak**.

Beast Boy turns around. 'What was that?' It sounded like the wood creaking somewhere behind him. He sweats as he looks behind him in the dark room. He swallows hard as he takes out his mini-flashlight that Robin gave him in the grocery store yesterday (or what he assumed was yesterday) and started to scan the room. Though the darkened room, with the only light coming from his flashlight, he sees nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing out of the ordinary that is, except a skull on one of the shelves. "Aggggghhh." Beast Boy looks away for a moment, his eyes closed, before he slowly got up the courage to see what that skull is. With his hands shaking, he brought the light back up to the skull. Turns out, it was just a strange candleholder. Beast Boy wipes some sweat off his brawl. "Phew. It wasn't a monster. After all, if it was a monster, I would've heard the static from..." Beast Boy's eyes widen as he realizes, that his radio isn't on. Beast Boy gulps as he clicks the radio to life. A soft static is heard running through it. Beast Boy begins to shake in fear again.

Alternate Darkness Falls Store

"Okay, now that is just plain freaky." Cyborg looks at the alter. The blinding light dissipates. Replaced by a regular candlelight that dimly illuminates the room.

Starfire looks around. She sees that the entrance that they just went through is now just a normal wall. As she looks at the members currently in the room, realization hits her. "Oh no! Beast Boy isn't here!"

Cyborg and Robin eyes widen and both frantically search the room.

Robin bangs the wall that used to be the entrance to this room. "Beast Boy? Can you hear me? Beast Boy!"

Cyborg looks at the room again. He notices a door where that shouldn't be there. He opens the door and peaks inside the hallway. He notices the walls are covered in blood. His eyes widen. "Oh no! We're in the other world!"

Robin stops what he is doing. "You don't mean...then that means..."

Starfire looks back at the wall with a sadden face. "Beast Boy."

Darkness Falls Store

Beast Boy starts to shake in the darkness. 'Monsters. There are monsters here!' He looks around. "Where can I go, where can I go?' He then notices the previously bricked up doorway. It isn't bricked up anymore. He looks at the door. "I guess this means you want me to go through right? Hehehe." He receives no answer. Beast Boy slowly brings his shaking hand to the handle. "Please don't let there be any monsters ready to pounce. Please don't..." Beast Boy grabs the handle, quickly turning it, and swings the door wide-open, shutting his eyes, and waits for whatever is on the other side to strike.

Nothing happens. Beast Boy opens one eye and scans the room. Due to the smaller windows that the store employs, the store itself is dark as well. However, the light from the windows still helps illuminate the room better then the storeroom that virtually has no windows. Beast Boy looks around. 'Still no monsters. Phew.' He slowly takes a step into the store. The static coming from his pocket radio gets a little louder. 'Okay, so there are monsters here.' Beast Boy gulps and starts to sweat. 'Funny guy goes first, funny guy goes first...'

Alternate Darkness Falls Store

Cyborg slams his fist into the wall. "Common!" The wall shows no sign of damage.

"Stop Cyborg!" Robin shakes his head. "Even if you were able to bring down this wall, it probably will not do us any good. We are in the other world remember? Beast Boy won't be there."

"Geeehhhhh..." Cyborg slams his fist again at the wall. "Aggggggggggh!" Cyborg turns around and sinks to the floor. "You're right. But...I still don't like it!" Cyborg bashes the wall again.

Robin saddens. "I know. But right now...he is on his own." Robin turns serious for a moment. "And the only way to get back to the other world is to advance. The faster we get through this, the faster we can't get to Beast Boy. I just hope..." Robin again saddens. "He can survive long enough for us to get there."

Starfire flies next to Robin and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I believe our friend can survive. Yes, he will survive this horrible place."

Robin pats Starfire's hand. "Thank you Starfire." He looks around the room. "No time to waste, Raven and Beast Boy need us. Lets look for clues."

Cyborg looks at the alter. Candles, an alter with some blood on it, and a black and white picture above it. "Not must here to really go on. I guess we should be moving."

Starfire looks at the picture. "Wait. Isn't that..."

Cyborg looks back at the picture. The candles are not enough to see what the picture shows. He turns on his mini-flashlight and illuminates the picture with it. Cyborg sees a woman standing next to a man, holding two children. Upon closer inspection, the woman in the picture starts to look awfully familiar.

Robin looks at the picture. The woman seems to be wearing a white sundress, sandals, and a necklace. Though he can't tell what color her hair is in the black and white picture, he assumes it is a fairly light color. Dark blond, maybe even a red. Robin's eyes widen. "That's Jessica!"

Starfire looks at the picture. "Yes, it's our new friend Jessica! But why is her picture here in this dark and evil place?"

Cyborg looks at the other figures in the picture. The man appears to be wearing a dark coat over a white shirt. He is wearing an old style hat. "The dude in this picture is probably her late husband."

Starfire blinks in confusing. "I thought Jessica's husband is dead?"

Cyborg could only slap himself. "Um...Starfire, when I said that he is her late husband, that's the same as saying that he is dead."

Starfire is still confused. "Late and dead are the same? But we were late a few times, and we are not dead."

"Star, I was trying to be...I'll explain it to you later. Right now...we have to continue." Cyborg continues to look at the picture for more clues. The two children are wearing suspenders. "And those two must be the children that she is looking for." Though it's pretty odd Cyborg thinks. 'Who the heck wears suspenders anymore?' He looks at the expression on the faces in the picture. "Also, none of them are smiling."

Robin frowns. "I hate to say this, but I think Jessica is connected to this town in more ways then we suspected." 'But what?' Robin looks at the picture again. 'I don't think Jessica herself is the blame. But...'

After searching the room a bit, it is determined that nothing more or nothing useful is in the room. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all head towards the door that await the horrors that is on the other side.

Darkness Falls Store

Beast Boy looks around the store. No monsters seem to be apparent despite the static coming from his radio. He takes one step forwards. With each step, he slowly turns around scanning the entire store. He turns into a dog and sniffs the air. He turns back into his human form seeing that the only thing he could smell, is the overwhelming smell of candles. "Funny guy goes first, funny guy goes first, funny guy..." Beast Boy makes it around the counter.

**PING.**

"Agggggggggghhhhh." Beast Boy falls to the floor behind him. He stares at the cash register. The cash register's drawer is wide open. Beast Boy slowly gets up. He stares at the cash register. Inside is a shiny pendent. "Guess this is a clue huh?" Beast Boy takes the pendent. The pendent is shaped like a flower. Beast Boy pockets the pendent, and looks up. Beast Boy freaks.

The words 'Nevermore' are written in blood on the wall in front of him.

Beast Boy starts to slowly backup. He runs to the door. The static from his radio starts to get louder. He stops before opening the door. "Um, you don't really want me to leave do you?"

A loud screech is heard on the wall behind him. Beast Boy turns around. A bloody pool grows on the wall. Then a face starts to emerge from the bloody pool. Then a bloody hand emerges. Soon, the upper torso of the ghost emerges. Another bloody pool appears next to the ghost. Then another.

Beast Boy is paralyzed in fear. Then he feels something wet dripping on him. He looks at the ground. Some red substance is dripping on him. Beast Boy slowly looks up. He releases a scream so loud, it would've even woken up the dead.

If the dead weren't already awake that is.

Above Beast Boy, the ghost, with his decayed face and decayed and very bloody arms grab at Beast Boy. "Raaaaaaaaaaa."

Beast Boy spins around, and frantically grabs the door handle. The door handle easily turns. He swings the door wide open. He rushes out into the still foggy streets of Silent Hill. Beast Boy breaks down and cries.

Alternate Darkness Falls Store

Robin blinks as he looks down the hallway. The hallway seems to be pulsing with life. He gulps. "As long as we stay away from the walls, we should be fine."

The group slowly walks down the bloodied path. The pulsating walls, the sound of movement, gurgling, and low moans are heard as the Titans make their way down the hallway. They make their way to the end of the hallway. This door is quite unusual. Instead of a standard door with knobs, this one seems to be a heavy-duty medieval door that drops from the top. The door is hooked up to chains. To the side of the door, a wheel of some sort, hooked up to the chains, must be how the door can be opened.

Robin looks at the wheel. There are handles on it that they could grab on to. "Easy enough I guess."

-Meanwhile, on the other side of the door...

"You have the power to find her." A woman in the shadows speaks. To her left and to her right appear to be a group of men, all also in the shadows.

A girl, wearing a cloak, is chained to a wheelchair. The girl looks up. "I will not help you!"

"Oh but you will. It is in your blood...Raven." The woman in the shadows takes a step forward a little, revealing her to be the blond woman from the picture that Robin found.

Raven looks up. "No. I will not help you destroy the world Claudia!"

A man, somewhere in the room, speaks up. "Oh, but you will. You cannot deny past. And most of all, you cannot deny...your family."

Raven's eyes go black. Her powers engulf the chains that are holding her down. "I don't care about my family!" The chains that hold her break from her power.

A number of men in the shadows, step forward. The men turn out to be monsters. They all reach out to grab Raven.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven, with her powers, picks up a number of nearby spikes, and hurls them through the monsters. The spikes impale the monsters one by one, bringing most of them down. One of the monsters in front of her gets up. Her powers grab the spikes the monster, one in its head, another in its chest, and swings them in different directions. With the strength of her powers, the bones of the monster crack as the limbs of the monster lose their natural form. At least, as far as natural as it could be given that, it is a monster.

The man who is still in the shadows starts backing away. "You can't deny destiny Raven. And you can't deny your past." The man disappears. Claudia has since disappeared during Raven's battle with the monsters.

"Deny destiny huh? Why don't you stay and fight for this destiny then coward!" Raven's eyes continue to glow. A monster gets up behind her. Without turning back, she uses her powers by picking up a pipe and slamming it at the monster, decapitating its head, spraying blood everywhere. Raven starts running towards where the man headed.

-A few minutes back, on the other side of the door...

Robin and Cyborg are trying to turn the wheel. While they are making some progress, it is taking a while.

Robin starts to hear to some mumbling on the other side of the door. "Wait!" Robin holds his hand to Cyborg.

Cyborg stops. "What could be going on in there?" He whispers to Robin.

On the other side of the door, they hear a very familiar phrase slightly muted due to the heavy door in front of them. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all look at each other. "RAVEN!" They scream in unison.

Robin bangs at the door. "Raven? Raven! Do you hear us? We're here to help you!" Robin turns to Cyborg. "Common! Get this door open!"

Robin and Cyborg start turning the wheel as fast as they can. The door slowly begins to lift with all their strength. But, after a few seconds, the door slammed down again.

Robin slams his hand on the door. "Again!"

Robin and Cyborg, start doing again. The door started to rise again, but nearly reaching their limit, the door threatened to slam down again. Starfire flies behind them and offers her help. With the three of them, the door started to rise again. Once the door is open, the three rushed into the room before the door slammed down again.

"Raven!" They all scream in excitement. Their somewhat happy expression however, faded when they see that Raven is not in the room.

Instead, they see an overturned wheelchair. One of its wheels is still spinning on the as if it was only turned over just recently. Around them, they all see impaled monsters. Some of the monsters are even missing many limbs, arms, and pieces of their heads. Their missing limbs it turns out are just a few feet away from them. The room is covered with blood from the monsters.

Starfire saddens. "We missed our friend."

Squeaking. Robin looks up. 'Is that a door? It looks recently opened!' "Common! We can still catch her!"

Streets of Silent Hill

Beast Boy slowly gets up. He wipes the tears from his eyes. "I'm...still alive. Yeah, I'm still alive." He looks back at the store behind him that he just left. 'None of the ghost are following me. That...that's a good thing.' He looks at his radio and notices the static isn't there. 'Phew. At least there isn't any monsters in the general area. Beast Boy looks at his surroundings. The building in front of him seems to be blocked off. The road to his left is blocked. To his right, the road is all clear. 'Guess there is only one way to go.' Beast Boy changes into a cheetah and starts to run in that direction. He stops.

The area starts to darken. 'What? Night already?' The area starts to sink into darkness. The unlit buildings are now completely dark. The courage that Beast Boy recently built up disappeared. "This is not good."

**Bam**!

Beast Boy turns into a mouse and hides behind a few bottles. Hundreds of birds, at least, what look like birds, flutter off from the building behind him. He shakes in fear as he watches them disappear in the darkness.

Alternate Streets of Silent Hill

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire enter the streets. The streets however, are a little different then the normal Silent Hill. Instead of cement, the roads are grate panels. Some panels are missing which create holes in the road...holes that drop down to unknown depths. Area is dark, and rainy. The buildings look normal on first glance. Though these buildings are all decayed. On one side of the road, the panels cease with darkness residing in its place. The decayed building's door is wide open.

"That's must be where she went. Titans! Go!" Robin runs to the door. Cyborg, and Starfire follow.

**BAM**.

The panel in front of Robin is punched off as a huge tentacle grabs Robin. Robin frantically kicks the tentacle with his free foot, causing a nice welt on the tentacle. But it continues to hold Robin.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg blasts the tentacle with his Sonic Cannon.

A slight roar is heard, then the tentacle sinks back into the road.

Cyborg steps back a bit.

**BAM**!

The panel behind Cyborg explodes up causing Cyborg to fall forward. The tentacle grabs Cyborg's leg. He grabs the panels with his fingers trying desperately not to be sucked in to the darkness under him.

A volley of starbolts blasts the tentacle.

The monster somewhere under the metal panels screeches in pain.

Starfire dives to where the tentacle is and kicks it. "Let go of my friends!" The strength of Starfire's kick severs the tentacle from the monster. Red liquid splatters across the roadway.

The monster under the road seems to sink under.

Robin looks at the road. 'It will be back.' "We have no more time to waste! We have to get Raven!" Robin runs into the building, stops, and waits for the others to arrive.

Alternate Motel

Cyborg gets up and rushes to the doorway. Starfire follows suit and flies to through the doorway. Robin enters the building as the metal panels that make up the roadway rumbles. Robin slams the door behind them. They all get on their knees and pant. After they stop panting, the group looks at the darkened and bloodied hallway. Cyborg lights the hallway with his mini-flashlight. The hallway is covered in splatters of blood. It's as if someone, or something, exploded in the hallway. Yet their bodies are not there. The smell of blood permeates the air. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin try to hold down their lunch, or breakfast, as they attempt to get used to the overwhelming smell. As they get used to the smell somewhat, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire move forward and start to search the building.

They move forward a bit. They look at the first door. There are no numbers that they could find. At least numbers that they could read given that the door and the doorway are so badly decayed. Robin takes a hold of the handle and turns it. 'I hope Raven is in here.' As the door opens, Robin's eyes widen. Starfire is about to move to see what is inside before Robin holds her back. "You don't want to see this Star."

Cyborg looks in and frowns in disgust. He turns to Starfire. "I agree Star. This...isn't something you need to see."

Starfire looks at Robin, then at Cyborg. She nods and steps back.

Inside the room is a crucified man, whose face is caved in; arms spread out on a metal grate that made up the wall, with his lower torso cut off. The veins and arteries seem to be connected to the metal grate. His spinal cord hangs from his body. At the base of the crucified man, there is a shotgun.

Robin looks around the room and picks up the shotgun. "Just a normal shotgun. Not much use to us." Under the shotgun however, there are words that catch Robin's eye. "'Waiting for Samael to return.' Samael? Who, or what is that?" Robin starts to exit the room.

Cyborg picks up the shotgun.

Robin catches Cyborg doing this. He turns around and looks at Cyborg. "Cy?"

Cyborg looks at the gun in his hand. "Normally I wouldn't even consider using this weapon. Even with the criminals back at Jump City, I would've never considered using a deadly weapon. My Sonic Cannon can only knock people down you know..." Cyborg cocks the shotgun. "But here..."

Robin nods. "I...I understand. Just remember...these...are not your normal criminals or monsters."

Cyborg nods. Cyborg shoulders the shotgun and both exit the room. Cyborg closes the door behind him making sure Starfire doesn't even get a glimpse of what is inside the room.

The group continues down the hallway. Static on their radios start to go crazy. In front of them a group of monsters is in front of them. The monster has an eye for a head. His, its arms are massive claws.

Cyborg takes his shotgun and blast one of the monster's head. The monster squeals as its eye starts to gush blood. "Looks like there's something in your eye. Oh wait, I did that." Cyborg smirks. A monster behind it begins to rush Cyborg slashing his massive claws. Cyborg rolls out of the way.

As Cyborg rolls away from the monster, Robin karate kicks the monster's eye careful to avoid the monster's claws. Robin then spins around and kicks the monster to the side sending it to the wall. Robin rushes the monster before it can get up and starts bashing it with his foot. He continues to bash the monster until it is dead.

Starfire blast another group of monsters. Instead of holding back her power, she uses her full power ensuring that each blast is as deadly and dangerous.

Cyborg gets back up. Just then, Cyborg ducks immediately as monster slashes the wall in front of him. Cyborg takes the shotgun, holds the barrel portion, and bats the monster's head. The monster goes down. Cyborg flips the shotgun, aims the gun at the monster, and blasts it.

After the battle is over, the static on their radios dissipate. However, there is still a soft static coming from their radios indicating the danger has not passed. With Robin leading, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire enter the stairway. The stairway seems decayed and unsafe. Upon closer inspection however, the stairway does appear to still be sturdy to allow the Titans, even Cyborg, to proceed. Chains run down the middle of the stairway. On the top of the roof where the chains are connecting...Robin saddens. 'Oh no. Can't hide this from Star.' There is a man hanging from the chains. He seems to have been there for days, weeks, possibly even months. 'Even here I could smell him.' Robin turns to Starfire. "Um. Star? Do you think you could handle it?"

Starfire looks at the hanging man. Starfire gulps. "I...I think I can handle terrible, revolting, and horrifying thing up there."

Robin looks down. "I'll...take that as a yes." Robin leads the Titans up the stairs.

A pipe falls down the stairway.

"Raven?" Robin looks up the stairway. "Or another monster." Robin frowns. "Only one way to find out." Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg start to run up the stairs.

They reach the top of the stairs, ignoring the hanging man next to them. Huge bangs are heard from the other side of the door. The three Titans wait till the banging stop. When the banging stop, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire look at each other. Should they enter the room? After looking around, they realize, they have to. Robin takes the handle and starts the turn it.

**Click**.

The door opens revealing another hallway. There are chambers on the wall. Covering each chamber appears to be some sort of...skin. The skin is pulsing. However, unlike the previous hallway down there, there appears to be something inside the chambers.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire look from left to right.

Robin speaks up. "Okay, I think we should take this one step at a time.

Streets of Silent Hill

Beast Boy continues to run down the road. The streets are completely dark. No lights were on anywhere, except from Beast Boy's flashlight. Beast Boy was careful not to use it too much for fear of attracting too much attention. So far, Beast Boy was lucky. In terms of where he should go, all the buildings next to him are locked or blocked in some sort of way. He stops and looks around the corner. "Please don't let there be monsters here, please?"

Beast Boy's radio starts to go crazy.  
  
Beast Boy gulps. "So much for that." He takes a few steps back from the corner.

"RAAAAAAWWWW."

Beast Boy spins around. He sees a number of half decayed humanoid monster behind him. The humanoid monster's hands seem to have massive and unnaturally long claws. Not good.

Beast Boy takes a step. "Um...hi! Guess I should be goooinnng!" Beast Boy spins around and starts running. He stops dead in his tracks as he sees even more monsters ahead of him. "Nonononono!" Monsters surround Beast Boy. Beast Boy starts to cry! "I'm too young to die!" After getting a hold of himself, he changes into a tiger. "Well...if...if I'm going, I'm going to take a few of you with me!"

The monsters start to charge Beast Boy. As Beast Boy waits for the first blow, part of the street slams into the group of monsters, crushing them. Beast Boy blinks. "Huh?"

Behind him, more monsters charge him. "Raaaaa..." The road cracks and buckles in front of him, then carries the monster up and then flips. Crushing the monsters. Blood oozes from the side of the now turned over road.

Beast Boy blinks. "What just happened?"

"Beast Boy?" A girl's voice sounds in the darkness.

Beast Boy turns to the voice. His eyes widen. "Ter...Teerr...Terra?"

Alternate Motel

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire are careful not to make any sudden moves or sudden sounds. The creatures that are inside the chambers of the wall seem to remain inside their space. They reach a point where the path is cut in half with a metal grate taking up half of the hallway.

Robin looks at the opening. As he approaches the opening, the monster inside the nearby change swings its arm at him. Robin takes his Bo Staff and bats the arm away. "Take that!"

Behind him, the many chambers that make up the walls, the creature insides begin to swing out. A loud hissing noise emanates from the chambers with their swinging arms. The hissing sound gets louder as the wave of swinging arms get closer.

Cyborg looks at the swinging arms. "That can't be good."

"Lets get a move on it!" Robin ushers the others to follow his lead through the corridor.

The Titans bats the nearby arms away from their paths. The Titans are careful not to get hit by the multitudes of arms that are swinging at them. However, Cyborg still receives a few scratches on his armor. Starfire also receives a few scratches too. Though luckily, none of them are serious.

With Robin leading, they all reach the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway is a door. Robin, not caring what is on the other side of the door at the moment, quickly grabs the handle and swings the door open. Once they are all on the other side, Robin slams the door shut behind them. They all hope that this is the last time they have to face a hallway full of swinging arms.

Robin looks around where they are. The roof of the building. The group looks around. There is a glass skylight in the middle of the roof. On the other side of the building is another door, which should lead to another room to search. So far, no monsters are apparent on the roof. 'I don't care. All I know is, we're one step closer to getting to Raven. And hopefully Beast Boy too.' Robin thinks.

They search the roof a bit, revealing nothing of interest. Since they didn't want to go back to the hallway of arms, this left only one path to take. The other doorway. Robin looks at the doorway. "Don't worry Raven, you won't be alone soon." Robin takes the handle and turns it. When the door opens, both Robin and Cyborg enter the room.

Starfire is about to enter when something behind her catches her attention. She turns back for a second. "Hello?"

Pyramid Head walks out from the shadow.

Fear starts to settle into Starfire. "Um...nice evil undestructable monster. Um...I have no time to fight now so..."

Robin turns around. "Star?"

Cyborg's eyes widen. "No! It's him!"

Starfire turns and rushes to the doorway. The door slams in front of Starfire.

Robin rushes up to the door. "Starfire! No!" Robin frantically tries the door handle, yet the door handle wouldn't budge.

Cyborg backs Robin. "Hold on Star!" Cyborg blast the door with his Sonic Cannon, and later his shotgun. When the door wouldn't budge, Cyborg starts to bash the door as much as possible.

Starfire bangs at the door. "Help!" Starfire ducks as she senses Pyramid Head swinging the massive knife down to her. The knife cuts parts of the building, causing a ton of debris flying around. Starfire flies out of the way to avoid the knife as Pyramid Head dislodges it and swings it in another continuous swing.

Cyborg bangs at the door. He then grabs the handle frantically trying to get it to move. "Move DAMN IT!" After a short struggle, to his surprise, the handle finally moves. Cyborg swings the door wide open.

Robin, seeing the door swing open is about to save Starfire and strike at Pyramid Head.

However, what Cyborg and Robin see shocks and horrifies them.

Motel Roof

They are no longer in the alternate Silent Hill where Starfire remains. 

Alternate Motel Roof

Starfire continues to battle Pyramid Head. She files above Pyramid Head continuing shooting volley after volley of starbolts. "Take that you evil monster!" Starfire continues to fly way above Pyramid Head. At least far away enough from Pyramid Head's knife range.

However, Starfire quickly discovers that the higher she flies, the worse the rain is. The rain is pounding so hard that it is hard to see where she is going. The rain starts to feel like like rocks. No wait; make that, more like ice. Hail. The longer Starfire is in the air, the progressively worse the storm gets. A golf ball sized hail hits her on the head. "Ouch." Starfire frowns. Seeing that she can't win against the storm, she sinks to the ground. As she reaches to the rooftop, the storm dissipates some.

However, she didn't get a chance to rest as Pyramid Head swings his knife at her. "Eeek." She jumps back at a loud thunder booms through the air. Starfire trips and falls onto the rooftop, as she feels a sharp pain on her shoulder. A nail from a broken piece of the roof lodges itself to Starfire's shoulder. "Ow." The lightning that accompanied the thunder also help illuminate roof for a brief second. Pyramid Head is standing above Starfire who is now engulfed in his shadow. Starfire frantically throws starbolts at Pyramid Head. As a last resort, she uses her laser eyes on Pyramid Head. No effect. Her eyes widen in fear. "No...please don't kill me!" Pyramid Head stands above her as he brings his knife back, ready to strike.

The last thing Starfire sees is the knife swinging down above her...

-------End of Chapter 5

Well, finally got this chapter done. And it is a cliffhanger. Bahahahahahahahaha. Heheh...ummm...yeah. Now, when I first put this up, it wasn't proofread. Now...it is.

As for my next update to any of my stories...I'm tempted to update Dangerous Love Affair next. I wanted to start Chapter 10 for quite some time now (which means that if I ever do get Chapter 10 out, I would only have 2 chapters left before I'm done with it!) but, with my Evangelion story in the pipeline (I hope to get Chapter 2 done so that this story will start to get a lot more original [The first chapter is almost a novelization of Episode 1 of Evangelion. Chapter 2, while still stuck in the mold of Episode 2, I plan to have a little more original content which I hope in the end, will make my story different then the series), as well as the upcoming showing of "Betrayal" (moved up to July 31! Yes!), that means that I could finally continue with my first story, Two Birds Part 2. So many choices, so little time. :-(

Oh yeah, and one more thing, I'm really walking a fine line between R and PG-13 rating. Although I am keeping it PG-13 for now, due to FFN's no tolerance policy on mis-rated stories, I'm afraid that I might be forced to up the rating to prevent being kicked off in the future.

And one very last thing...I already submitted the update. Yet, for whatever reason, it doesn't look like it is going through before. So, I'm resubmitting it to see if anything happens.

Anyways, is Starfire dead? I'll give you a hint, there is a reason why I had it end with ... instead of a simple period. Now, what is Raven's 'destiny'? Who was that man in the shadows? Why is Terra in Silent Hill? So many questions...and I hope to have them all answered as the story progresses.


	6. Reunion and Seperation

-Thanks for the reviews!

-Now, the problem with the computer? Oh, you meant the little thing at the end of Chapter 5. Well, when I said about already uploading the update, I meant Chapter 5, not Chapter 6. Chapter 5, for the first few days after the update, when I checked the story, it didn't appear in the chapter selection thing, and in turn, I assumed people couldn't get to it. Turns out, you could get to it, but only if you first, go to Chapter 2 and up, then get to Chapter 5 from there. Sorry if you thought it Chapter 6 was already updated. Which ironically, if you are reading this, then you know, THIS is the real update for Chapter 6. ;-)

-As for gore...well, I agree that the crucified man is pushing it a bit (though I feel, Raven's fight scene also pushed it a bit). If I have to, that would be the first scene that I would censor. Now, the crucified man is probably THE worst that this story will ever get. IF that scene is allowed under PG-13, then the rest of the story should be PG-13.

-Now, I was contemplating whether to update this first, or my long delayed Dangerous Love Affair. I decided to update this one first since this one, I ended it on a cliffhanger unlike DLA. Also, because I haven't done DLA for a while, I need to get back into the grove for this story. Especially since I plan Chapter 10 of DLA to be a HUGE chapter.

-Oh yeah, and I missed Fractured, and Aftershock Part 1. :-( The first I planned to skip since it didn't really effect any of my stories and I didn't want to bother my sisters at the time (the ones who have cable). The latter one though, I only missed it because I had other plans on that Saturday. Friends or Teen Titans. Hard choice. :-P Still, I hope to catch them in the reruns. Or an alternative source (coughcough). Though I admit, Aftershock episodes aren't important for my other fics (especially my original Teen Titan story, Two Birds...). Unfortunately, that doesn't mean this fic, since this one starts after the Aftershock episodes. However, in the meantime, I'll simply have to rely on spoilers that I came across the net IF I ever refer to these two episodes.

-Now, enough of my rant, back to the story.

Alternate Motel Roof

The last thing Starfire sees is the knife swinging down above her when the rooftop begins to give way.

A loud crumbling sound surrounds Starfire. Pyramid Head's knife swings down, missing the now falling Starfire. His knife lodges itself in the roof that is still in place. Starfire could feel herself fall along with the debris. Pyramid Head simply stands on the unbroken part of the roof, staring at Starfire. She can see his retreating form as she falls lower and lower into the darkened room. A siren rings out in the background. Darkness consumes her as a loud thud sounds as Starfire hits the ground.

Streets of Silent Hill

"Terra?" Beast Boy's shock is now replaced with joy. "Terra!"

"Beast Boy!" Terra runs up to Beast Boy and hugs him.

After the few minutes, they break their hug. Beast Boy looks at the blue tranquil eyes. "Terra, what are you doing here in this place?"

Terra's wide smile dissipates. "I...I don't know. The last thing I remember before getting here was stopping that volcano. I could feel myself turn to stone before everything went black. After that, I was in the middle of the road. I didn't know where I was at the time, when I saw a car zooming towards me."

Beast Boy blinks. "So, it was you who was standing in the road in front of us?"

"Umm..." Terra blushed in embarrassment. Terra gives a nervous smile and scratches the back of her head. "Sorry?"

Beast Boy simply smiles at Terra. "It's okay. It isn't like you had complete control over this." He suddenly realizes something. "You came here after you...turned to stone right? Does that mean that we're..." Beast Boy gulps. "All dead?"

Terra saddens a bit. "I...I do not know. And if we are dead...does that mean that this is..."

Beast Boy frantically shakes his head. "No, it can't be. I mean, look at me! A Teen Titan! Maybe you deserve to be here..."

Terra frowns.

Beast Boy sweat-drops. "Ummm...I mean before you sacrificed yourself and all to save the city. YOU certainly don't deserve to be here..."

Terra saddens and looks away from Beast Boy. "You're right. I do deserve here, not you. I betrayed you, I hurt you and the other Titans..."

Beast Boy mentally kicked himself. 'Stupid Beast Boy. You have Terra in front of you again, and the first thing you do is make her feel worse?' "Hey Terra, don't worry. You don't deserve to be here anymore then any of us. Common! Whatever or wherever we are, we can get through this. Together. I promise."

Terra brightens a bit.

A loud gurgling sound interrupts Beast Boy and Terra's reunion.

Terra looks into the direction of the sound. "Um...Beast Boy, mind if we take this conversation elsewhere?"

Beast Boy nods. "That would be a very good idea."

Terra and Beast Boy rush out of the area. Terra leaves on a massive boulder, and Beast Boy in a cheetah form.

Unknown

Starfire flutters her eyes open a bit. Starfire felt quite weak at the moment. She tries to scans the room in her position...but she couldn't see anything in the near complete darkness. "Where...where am I?"

A soft voice responds. "You're safe Star."

Starfire expression brightens. "Ra...Raven?" Starfire tries to get up from her position, but a very sharp pain courses through her shoulder. "Ow."

Raven calms Starfire down. "Shhhhh...don't get up Starfire. You need to rest."

Starfire looks at herself. She sees that her shoulder is bandaged up. "Raven...thank you."

Raven smiles a bit. Before returning to her neutral position. "When you wake up again Star, find a way out."

Starfire takes Raven's arm. "But you will be with us right?"

Raven shakes her head. "No Starfire. This is something I have to do alone."

Starfire frowns. "No Raven. We will leave this place together." Starfire tries to get up again, but falls back into the bed as the sharp pain in her shoulder returns.

Raven gently pushes Starfire back down. "Just get some rest Star."

Starfire looks at her friend. "Raven?"

Raven looks back at Starfire. "Goodnight."

Starfire is again consumed by darkness.

Motel Roof

"Noooooooooo!" Robin kicks a pipe on the roof.

"First Raven, then Beast Boy, now Starfire." Cyborg blast the shotgun in the air. "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

Robin punches a nearby wall. Breathing hard. "Its...its no use." Robin collapses to the floor.

Cyborg stands next to Robin and pats him on the back. Cyborg gets his emotions in check before trying to calm Robin. "It's okay...she should be fine. I mean..."

Robin continues to sulk as he interrupts Cyborg. "Raven could take care of herself. Beast Boy, hopefully. But...but STARFIRE HAD TO FIGHT THAT PYRAMID FREAK!" Robin gets and starts to punch the wall again when...he hears a jingle. Robin stops dead in his tracks.

Cyborg blinks.

Robin looks at the source of the jingle. 'My communicator? Maybe it's Beast Boy? Or even Starfire!' Robin takes his communicator and opens it. "Robin here."

"Starfire is safe. For now." A figure in the shadows is seen.

Cyborg smiles. "Raven!" Cyborg turns his attention away from the conversation, and immediately begins trying to pinpoint Raven's location.

Robin mood brightened on two fronts. Now only is he now talking to Raven, but he also knows that Starfire is safe. "Thank you Raven. Now Beast Boy..."

Raven shakes her head. "I'm trying to find him. But I can only manipulate this world so much..."

Robin raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by manipulate this world?"

Raven ignores Robin's question and continues. "Get to Brookhaven Hospital. That is where Starfire is."

The communicator screen goes blank.

"Raven wait. Raven?" Robin closes the communicator. Robin turns to Cyborg. "You didn't happen to get a location on Raven did you?"

Cyborg shakes his head. "I couldn't get a lock on her. Either she is communicating us from the 'other' world, or she is trying to hide her location."

Robin frowns. 'She just recently said that Starfire is safe at the hospital. Which probably means that she is in this world. In that case, she might be trying to hide her position. But why?' "She says that Starfire is at the hospital. Do you know how to get there?"

Cyborg looks back at the map. "Um...which hospital?"

Robin looks at Cyborg confused. "Which hospital? How many hospitals does this town have?"

"Well, it appears that there are two. Brookhaven, and Alchemilla Hospital." Cyborg turns back to Robin.

"For a town this small, it has two hospitals?" Robin couldn't believe it. 'This town must be REALLY messed up if it needs TWO hospitals.' "Brookhaven."

"Brookhaven. Brookhaven is the closer of the two. It is a few blocks from here." Cyborg gets an idea. "Say, we were able to talk to Raven right? If they are in this world, it might be possible to talk to Beast Boy and Starfire."

Robin rubs his chin. "Wouldn't hurt. Cyborg, try and contact Beast Boy. I'll try and contact Starfire."

"Got it." Cyborg opens his communicator (which is part of his arm). "Beast Boy?"

Streets of Silent Hill

Beast Boy and Terra are running as fast as they can in the dark corridors of Silent Hill. They didn't care where they went, just anywhere that is FAR from any monsters. As the radio static dies down, Beast Boy and Terra stop. Both are heavily panting.

Beast Boy gets his breath back. "Well...I think we are..."

Both Terra and Beast Boy jump as they hear a jingle.

Beast Boy frantically looks left and right. "What...what the..." Beast Boy looks down at his communicator. "Oh." He wipes the sweat of his brawl, before taking his communicator. 'I hope this means what I think it means...' He opens the communicator. "Beast Boy here."

Motel Roof

Cyborg smiles as he gets the response that he wants. "Beast Boy!"

"Cy...g!" Unfortunately, static is interfering with the communicator. Beast Boy doesn't seem to be able to get a complete word. "Wh..re are yo...?"

'Damn. This stupid world isn't going to make it easy for us.' Cyborg shakes his head. "We're at the motel roof."

"Mo...l ro?" Beast Boy image goes in and out.

"Motel Roof." 'Better hurry this up.' Cyborg continues. "Beast Boy, get to the Brookhaven Hospital as fast as you can. We will all meet up there."

"Ho...t? You su... abo... ...at?" Beast Boy image continues to go in and out.

"Yeah. Hospital. You got that?" Cyborg looks at the image. "And why is it so..."

Robin and Cyborg look around as the darkness envelops the area.

"Dark there BB." Cyborg returns his attention to Beast Boy.

"Oh...yea...Ter..." Beast Boy's image disappears.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!" Cyborg closes his communicator arm. "Damn. Lost contact with him." He turns his attention to Robin. "Had any luck getting Starfire?

Robin shakes his head. "No. She didn't answer."

Cyborg frowns. 'That doesn't sound good. I hope she's alright.' "We better head over there right now."

Street of Silent Hill

"Terra's he...Cy?" Beast Boy watches as Cyborg's image disappears. He closes the communicator. "Well, so much for that."

"What did he say Beast Boy?" Terra looks at Beast Boy with concern.

Beast Boy thinks back to the conversation. "Well, he said that we should head to Broohav Hopit."

Terra looks at Beast Boy confused. "Broohave Hopit?"

Beast Boy scratches his head. "Well, the signal was going in and out. So, I'm not sure about the first part, but the hopit, I'm assuming that he meant hospital."

"Hospital?" Terra realizes something. "You mean Brookhaven Hospital?"

Beast Boy nods. "Yeah, that's probably it." He raises an eyebrow. "You've been there?"

Terra shakes her head. "No. But I did pass by it on the way here."

Beast Boy smirks. "Well, I guess you should lead the way!"

Terra smiles. "Okidokie." Terra starts heading that way, but stops dead in her tracks. "Ummm...are you sure that is a good idea?"

Beast Boy looks at Terra questioningly. "Well, that's what Cyborg said. Why?"

Terra looks back at Beast Boy. "Think BB. Hospital. Evil monsters..."

Beast Boy blinks. "Oh yeah. Of all the places to meet up, they choose a hospital?"

A distant screech echoes in the darkness.

Beast Boy and Terra all turn their head towards the sound.

Beast Boy returns his attention to Terra. "But at least when we do meet up back at the hospital, we have the whole team with us."

Terra nods. "Good point."

Beast Boy and Terra start racing through the streets towards Brookhaven Hospital.

Brookhaven Hospital

Starfire's eyes start to flutter open again. An image of a woman appears before her. Starfire smiles slightly. "Raven?"

"Raven? No, you friend isn't here." A redheaded woman is staring back at Starfire.

Starfire's smile slightly diminishes. "Oh." She looks back at the redhead and smiles again. "Friend Jessica, it is so nice that you weren't eaten by a horrible monster."

Jessica looks back at Starfire confused. "Monster? What horrible monster?"

Now Starfire's confused. "Didn't you see any monsters here? After the town turned evil?"

Jessica shakes her head. "Town turned evil? Monsters? No, I haven't seen any monsters here."

'I do not understand. How can she not see the horrible monsters out there?' Starfire returns her attention to Jessica. "Um...have you seen any of my friends, like Raven?"

"Raven?" Jessica thinks back. "She is the one with the hood right?"

Starfire nods.

"Well, yes." Jessica nods. "She was the one who asked that I look over you while you slept."

"Oh." Starfire looks at where she is. She seems to be in a hospital room. She is in a bed, some cabinets, a window, and a few chairs. Starfire looks at Jessica, "do you know where she went?"

Jessica thinks a bit. "No. All I know is, she left a while ago."

Starfire gets up. "Ow." She holds her bandaged up shoulder. While it still hurt, it didn't hurt as much as before. "I...I have to go. I have to find Raven."

"Okay." Jessica gets up from her seat.

Starfire holds Jessica's hand. "Thank you friend." Starfire smiles.

"You're welcome." Jessica watches Starfire leave the room.

Starfire flies through the hallway as darkness consumes it. "It is night time already?"

A few moans are heard in front of Starfire.

"Um...hello?" Starfire looks in front of her as a number of figures appear in the darkness. Starfire lights the jewel on her arm to see in front of her. At first glance, they appear to be nurses.

Nurses with a bandaged up face, hunched over, and are welding knives.

"Eek!" Starfire blast the first nurse to the ground using the hand she was using as a light. Doing so darkens the room again. After being stunned a bit, the nurse starts to get up again. Another nurse monster follows behind it. 'I have to warn Jessica!'

Starfire flies back into the room where Jessica was. "Jessica! We have to..." Starfire looks around the room. Everything was the way that it was. Except that it is dark, and Jessica isn't there. "Jessica?" 'Where did she go?' Starfire senses the monsters caught up to her. With her eyes glowing, she turns around and blasts the monster.

Motel

**BOOM**. Cyborg blast the monster again making sure it is dead. After cocking it again, he pulls the trigger. **Click**. "Dang, I'm out."

Robin checks the room's contents. He opens a drawer in one of the desk. "Hey Cyborg, this might help."

Cyborg goes over to where Robin is and sees a box full of shotgun shells. "Nice to know whoever running this show likes to help us."

"Yeah." Robin smirks before getting serious again. "Raven mentioned that she could manipulate the world. Maybe this is her doing."

"If it is, we should all be thankful to her." Cyborg takes the box full of shotgun shells before exiting.

Both Robin and Cyborg exits the darkened motel.

Cyborg lights up his mini-flashlight. "Too bad she can't do anything with the sun."

Robin looks ahead in the darkened streets of Silent Hill. Then back at his radio. There is a soft static sounding that is getting louder, and louder. "Not to mention the monsters." Robin gets into his karate stance.

Streets of Silent Hill

Terra and Beast Boy continue their trek towards Brookhaven Hospital.

Terra looks back at Beast Boy for a second. "It should just be around..." Terra stops instantly. "Whoa."

The road in front of them is completely caved in.

Beast Boy looks down at the pit. Then back at Terra.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this." Terra innocently responds.

Beast Boy nods. "I believe you. We've seen a number of caved in roads in this town." Beast Boy thinks a bit. "Is it possible to go over the pit?"

"Ummm..." Terra isn't sure if that is such a good idea. "Let me check." Terra sends a boulder down into the pit.

Beast Boy's radio started sounding.

Loud moans and screeches resonate within the pit.

Terra gulps. "Well, I guess I found out what happens if we fall."

Beast Boy sees something in the air. He changes into a cat to get a better look at it. He returns to his human form. His eyes widen. "And I see what happens if you go up in the sky too."

"Well, there goes that idea." Terra starts to back away from the road. "Now we need to find..."

A low growl sounds.

Beast Boy and Terra turn to the source of the sound. Two monster dogs slowly approach them.

Beast Boy gulps again. "Nice dogs."

Both dogs begin to rush Beast Boy and Terra.

"Rrrrrrwwwwwwww." The first dog's quick strides close in on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy changes into a tiger. "Raaaawwww." He brings his claws up.

"Rrrr..." **Pow**. A rocky spike slams into the first monster dog, impaling its head.

Beast Boy turns to Terra. "Thanks Ter..."

The second dog runs past the spike and slams into Beast Boy.

Beast Boy flips back. Sending the dog a few feet behind him. He claws the dog's face. The move also sends the dog towards the building.

The dog recovers quickly. "Grrrrrrrr." The dog again rushes Beast Boy.

Beast Boy jumps ahead of the dog. Beast Boy spins around at the same time the dog does. Beast Boy gets down ready to strike again.

The monster dog is the first to launch in the air. **Wham**. A pillar of rock slams into it from the side. The monster dog is thrown down into the pit. The sound of ripping flesh surround the pit.

Beast Boy blinks for a second, before returning to his human form. "Um...thanks again Terra. Now I owe you big time."

Terra smiles. "Don't mention." Her expression becomes serious. "Now to get to this hospital before more monsters get in the way."

Beast Boy nods. He starts to scan the area to see where they could continue. Finally resting his eyes on a nearby building. He approaches the building. Terra follows. He checks out the door handle and discovers, lo and behold, it is unlocked. "Got our answer right here."

Terra nods. "Now to get to Brookhaven."

-In another part of Silent Hill

**Boom**. Cyborg blasts his shotgun into the monster's face. The monster seems unfazed by the new wounds he now sports. 'Damn. Even with this thing these guys are tough.'

Robin jump kicks another monster. Careful to avoid it's massive claws. Once it is on the ground, he continues to bash it. At the last second, Robin rolls to the side as the monster instantly retaliates, sending a huge claw in front of him.

Cyborg aims again and fires. This time, blowing half the monster's face right off. "Booyah! Uh..." Cyborg's celebration is short lived as the monster continues to advance. "You have got to be kidding me."

Robin continues to battle his monster. He takes out a birdorang and starts to slice up the monster as much as possible. The monster retaliates and slices Robin's birdorang in half.

Cyborg ducks as the monster slashes above him. Cyborg brings his shotgun to the monster's belly, and pulls the trigger. **Boom**. Blood and guts fly out the back of the monster. Cyborg brings his fist up to the monster's face, or at least the remains of his face. The impact sends what little remains of the monster onto it's back.

Robin brings his leg directly into the monster's abdomen. The force is enough to send the monster towards the wall. Robin takes out an explosive disc (which Robin seems to have plenty of), and sends it flying at the monster. Once it lodges itself in the monster, the disc explodes, sending tons of body parts flying everywhere.

Cyborg watches the monster squirm. He aims the shotgun at the monster. After a few seconds of squirming, the monster stops. Cyborg sighs. "Got this over with."

Robin nods. "We need to continue. The hospital should be around the corner. Hopefully, the roads are not caved in like last time."

Cyborg nods.

They continue on their way through the darkened streets.

Brookhaven Hospital

"Eeeeehhhhhhhh." The monster nurse moans as she nears Starfire.

Starfire continues to blast back the monster nurses. Each blast illuminates the darkened hallways in a nice green glow. Each nurse contorts to the blast, but continue to advance towards Starfire. Starfire increases the power of her starbolts. She sends the bolt careening towards the nurses.

**Boom**. The first nurse in the path of the more powerful starbolt explodes, sending tons of flesh and bone all over the hospital walls. The one behind that nurse loses half of its body. But it continues to move forward.

Starfire continues to take a step back. She prepares another powerful starbolt ready to blast. "Grrrrrrrrrr...DIE you evil monsters!" She sends the starbolt towards the monsters.

"Geeeeeeaaaa...." The final monster nurses explode. More blood and guts splatters the walls.

Starfire is panting. "It...it...it is over?" Starfire looks at the mess that she made. She blinks. "It was the right thing to do right?" Starfire receives no answer. She seems to be on the verge of tears. "I...I have to find my friends. I have to find Jessica!" Starfire flies around the first floor of the hospital.

Suddenly, a figure comes out of the doctor's lounge.

"Eep." Starfire hides behind a plant vase.

The monster, this time looks more like a doctor, with some sort of hump on it's back, shuffles past Starfire. The monster stops directly in front of Starfire. "Reeeh."

Starfire shivers in fear. 'Go away, go away, go away.'

The monster doctor, seemingly not finding what he is looking for in the dark hallways, the monster doctor continues on its way.

Empty Storeroom

Terra and Beast Boy both stop in a long hallway. Two ape-like monsters start approaching them.

"Reeeehhoooup." The apish monster swings it's long, and nasty looking clawed hands around. Creating little scratches on the floor. The first apish thing brings its arms up.

**Wham**. A massive rocky spike splits the monster in half.

**Boom**. The second apish thing destroys the rock spike and comes dangerously close to Terra.

"Huh!" Terra's eyes widen.

Beast Boy, in a tyrannosaurus rex form, slams the apish thing to the side. This creates a creator on the wall. Beast Boy returns to his human form and grabs Terra's hand. "We got to get away from here." Beast Boy looks to the side and sees a storeroom. He grabs the handle and moves it quickly. After the door opens, still holding Terra, they rush in and slam the door behind them.

Beast Boy turns to Terra. "Heh, I guess I now only owe you one."

After a few seconds...

**Pow**. A huge claw penetrates the door. Then another. Soon, the door sports some pretty big holes as the apish monster continues to smash the door to pieces.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Beast Boy starts to back up.

The apish is close to destroying the door. **Wham**. A rock spike impales the monster.

Beast Boy blinks then looks back at Terra. "Never mind."

Beast Boy looks down at his radio and hears a faint static, indicating that there are still monsters outside the room. Both Terra and Beast Boy look around the room. They see an open ventilation shaft big enough for them to enter.

Beast Boy brings his hand radio close to the air duct. The static lessens even further. "Seems safe enough."

"Raww." An apish thing sounds in the background.

"Better then staying here and fighting even more monsters." Terra is the first to enter the ventilation shaft. 

"I agree." Beast Boy enters next.

Streets of Silent Hill

Robin and Cyborg round a corner. Other then the sound of a few monsters in the flying around, the trek to the hospital is, at the moment, uneventful.

Cyborg and Robin stop. Cyborg aims his shotgun in front of him as he sees a figure approach them. Cyborg's arm starts to shake. 'I...I don't know if it is a monster.' He puts the shotgun down and activates his sonic cannon. 'If it is a monster, I can knock it down first, before using the shotgun.'

Robin looks at the figure approaching them. He takes out his Bo Staff. Yet somehow, he doesn't believe that the figure approaching them is a threat.

The figure comes closer and closer.

Robin continues to grip his Bo Staff with all his might.

The figure finally enters a slightly more lighted area.

Robin recognizes the figure. "You."

Cyborg looks at the woman. He instantly recognizes her from the picture. "Who are you?"

The woman remains in a neutral expression. "My name is Claudia Wolf. And you are witnesses to the rebirth of paradise."

Robin and Cyborg simply blink in confusion.

Empty Storeroom

Terra and Beast Boy are crawling in the ventilation shaft. Both Terra and Beast Boy are covered in a fine layer of dust.

"Achoo." Terra sneezes. "Man, where does this air duct go?"

Beast Boy follows. "Has to end somewhere. And hopefully somewhere close to the hospital."

After a few minutes, they come to a grate. Terra kicks it off. She smiles. "Well, there it is."

They see Brookhaven Hospital in front of them.

Upon closer inspection, the front door seems barred and lock. But they do see an opening in the ventilation shaft of the hospital.

Terra turns to Beast Boy. "Looks good to me." Terra summons a boulder and gets on it. Terra follows in a bird form.

Brookhaven Hospital

Both Terra and Beast Boy enter the ventilation shaft. Since they don't feel like searching too much in the ventilation shaft, they search for the nearest grate. Terra knocks the grate off, and both Terra and Beast Boy drop down into the hallway. A metallic sound is heard when they hit the metallic floor.

Terra and Beast Boy look at the hallway.

Finally Terra speaks up. "Ummm...Beast Boy, are the hallways supposed to be... rusted and bloody?"

Beast Boy looks ahead. "Maybe we shouldn't have come to the hospital."

-------Chapter 6 is complete

Whoa. Another chapter done. I was contemplating whether or not I should have added more to this chapter. But thinking back a bit, the goal was to get to Brookhaven Hospital and that's it (a nice homage to the actual game since it is a place where parts of Silent Hill 2 was at [the other hospital name is also an homage. From Silent Hill 1]). Any more, might be redundant. Also, as you can see, the pieces of the puzzle are slowly being put into place. Now with Terra involved, expect more action and more excitement in the near future.

As for my next update, I'm still aiming for it to be DLA. Especially with this major chapter for this story complete. I know I have been putting it off for a while, especially with so many stories to do, this one just seemed to be relegated to the background. However, I hope to get back into the grove for DLA soon.

Oh yeah. One last thing, Chapter 4 and 5 have been proofread and slightly revised. Nothing major, but I added a bit to Chapter 5 between Cyborg and Starfire. Now, I'm sorry if they're grammar mistakes in this chapter. I will go back and fix them eventually. But, since I just got this story done right now, and I'm so eager to post it, I will leave the proofreading for another day.

And speaking of that...I have proofread this chapter. Most of the problems should be fixed now.

Now, what will Claudia tell Robin and Cyborg? Can Terra and Beast Boy survive the Alternate Brookhaven Hospital? Can Starfire survive the 'Normal' Brookhaven Hospital? And what's with Jessica and why hasn't she seen any monsters? All these questions I hope will be answered as the story progresses.


	7. Hospital of the Damned

-Well, another day another chapter. I just finished watching "Aftershock Part 1 not yet 2. Don't ask why, and don't ask where I got Aftershock Part 1 either". I'm a little amazed that my other story, "Two Birds..." story has almost the exact plotline as Aftershock Part 1. Well, concerning the Terra arch that is. All the expected reaction to Terra's betrayal was there. Even Beast Boy defending her. Though my version, he is a little more, emotional I guess, and my treatment of Terra isn't as cruel. Still, seems the writers of the show had the same idea as me concerning Terra.

-As for Starfire, my intention wasn't to make her, unable to take care of herself. You need to remember that the last image that Robin and Cyborg saw was her attacking the somewhat indestructible Pyramid Head. Though I probably made her, appear too defenseless it was not my intention to make her that way. The thing was, I was thinking that since she didn't have to face the kind of violence and horror that is, Silent Hill, in real life, her reaction is, as is (in a way I guess, like that "Fear Itself", the episode where Raven got scared. It is also where I based most of Starfire's reaction in this story).

-Speaking of violence...the irony about this story and "Dangerous Love Affair" is, DLA is MORE detailed and violent then this story. Well, maybe more detailed, hence its R rating and this story's PG-13 rating.

-Oh yeah, and I recently came across a website that shows an official information book (translated from the original Japanese) about Silent Hill, its past and the characters involved. Oh yeah, and in a way, it DOES contain spoilers for this story if you want to know who Samael is, or Claudia Wolf that I will eventually tell you in this story (if you don't want to wait, you can check out the site. The website is on my profile. Also check out SH4Victim Files (if you want to be spoiled about Silent Hill 4: The Room). There, you could see where Pyramid Head came from.

-As for Claudia Wolf and Wolf's Rain...I actually didn't realize that at first. What an amazing coincidence. But nope, no connection to Wolf's Rain whatsoever.

-Also, I'm writing this chapter at the same time I'm writing the chapter 7 for "Two Birds...Part 2". Not something I normally do. I know, not exactly info you need to know, but...since I'm telling you, I will also tell you my reason. I want to get these two chapters out of the way, so that I can work on Chapter 3 of my Eva fic. That story needs a major shot of originality that it currently doesn't have (my plan is to follow the official episodes to a point, when it becomes EXTREMELY different. Problem is, I think I followed the official story a little TOO much). Since I have these two in the pipeline first, I'm going to begin them first too.

-Well, after another long author notes rant, sorry again. On with, I hope is an even longer chapter...

Alternate Brookhaven Hospital

Its bad enough that the hallways are completely dark without the aid of a flashlight. Now they have to deal with this. Terra and Beast Boy simply blinked in disbelief as they see, with the help of Beast Boy's flashlight, they could see the corroded walls, and a hallway covered in blood.

Terra gulped. "I've...never seen something this horrible before! I mean, I've seen in horror movies and stuff, but not in real life!"

Hearing this, Beast Boy turned to Terra. "This is the first time you've been to the 'other world' isn't it?"

"The 'other world' Beast Boy?" Terra started to shake.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. The world we just left, that would be the more normal world. And let me tell you, if you thought those monsters and stuff out there was bad, it is waaaay worse here."

Terra gulped.

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**. Beast Boy's radio filled the room.

Beast Boy and Terra jumped. Beast Boy lowered the volume of his radio. "Heh, sorry." He then changed into a tiger ready to pounce on anything that was coming their way.

Terra took a sort of karate stance at whatever was approaching them.

They see nothing.

Yet the static was inching closer and closer.

Beast Boy looked from side to side, then behind him. He still saw nothing. "What gives?" That was when he noticed something odd. 'Did I just see...' Beast Boy winced as he tires to get a better look at what was approaching them. There seemed to be some sort of distortion. Ghost maybe? 'Oh man, I hope it isn't that.' No, not exactly. More like, an image distortion like it was cloaked. Cloaked. Beast Boy's eyes widen in terror. "They're invisible!" Beast Boy changed into a dog. "Maybe if I..." He sniffs and then changes back into a tiger. His mouth puffs up, before swallowing whatever content threatened to be unleashed in his mouth. He turned greener then usual. "All I can smell is blood."

Terra has her mouth wide open. She stared at the near empty hallway in front of her as, whatever they are, came closer and closer.

"Ehhh." Like a baby's cry, the monster sounded.

From time to time, the distorted image seemed almost whole. From what Beast Boy and Terra could gather from what is approaching them, they appear to be small children. In their hands, there appears to be some sort of device. Like...a knife.

Terra brought her hands in front of her as she used her power to summon...wait, nothing happened. Terra's determination faded as realization hits her. She looked down at the grated floor and saw only blackness below. "There's nothing rocky here. My powers are useless!"

Beast Boy started to sweat. "Oh no!" Suddenly, he sees one of the creatures near Terra. "Terra, get on!" Beast Boy is still in his tiger form.

Terra turned to Beast Boy for a second, then hops on his back. One of the creatures made a slice at Terra. Lucky for her, she escaped on Beast Boy's back, unhurt.

Beast Boy turned around and knocked the invisible monster to the ground. With full claws, he spun around and clawed another one. He clawed another one behind him. Blood, or what he thinks is blood, splashes on the wall. But the more then attacks, the more these kinds of monsters approach him.

Terra, seemingly defenseless, can only watch as more and more invisible baby monsters approached them with what seems to be an endless stream. "Beast Boy."

"Stay on my back Terra. I won't lose you again!" Beast Boy continued to slash at the endless stream of monsters. 'Even if it is the last thing I do.'

Streets of Silent Hill

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by paradise Claudia?"

"You are all witnesses." Claudia continued in her neutral tone. "This world is simply the beginning. A world, devoid of man!"

"Hey, what's wrong with men? Can't get a date?" Cyborg got in her face.

"Um Cyborg, I think what she meant is a world without any humans." Though Robin nearly chuckled at Cyborg's mistake. But Robin instantly stopped himself from doing that. 'If this is her version of paradise, that must mean that SHE is somehow involved in all of this.'

Cyborg blinked in embarrassment. "Oh, um...I knew that. I was just testing you."

"It doesn't matter." Claudia stopped herself as if to realize something. "While this might not be the time when it is fully unleashed, it is the beginning."

"Beginning? Beginning of what? Paradise? What?!" Robin was getting annoyed with Claudia's riddles.

Claudia seemingly ignored Robin's question. "The 'Hand of God' is at work here. With Raven guiding it to the ultimate conclusion. She may not be willing, but in the end, she will fulfill her destiny." Claudia turns and starts to walk away.

"Raven? Hand of God? Destiny? What destiny?" Robin stormed at the disappearing woman. "What the heck is going on here!" Claudia disappears in the mist in front of him.

"You know, I'm starting to regret not blowing her away with the shotgun." Cyborg walked up next to Robin, who seems ready to take on anything that comes his way now.

"That Claudia woman knows more then she is letting on." Robin looked ahead into the foggy streets. "But right now, I want to get to Starfire. While I'm certain she could handle most monsters in there, if that Pyramid Headed freak shows up again, she is going to need all the help he can get."

Cyborg nodded. "Sooner the better."

Brookhaven Hospital

"Take that!" Starfire kicked the nurse monster to the side. "And that!" She kicked the monster in the head, decapitating it. Starfire looked at the mess she made. "They are just evil monsters. Monsters with no feelings. I should not be concerned with their safety."

Loud moans sounded from the distance. Her radio goes crazy.

"And these monsters keep coming!" Starfire stepped back. She again used her powers to light the hallway. 'Have to get away, have to get away.' With one arm in front of her as a light source, Starfire flew in the opposite direction until she hits the double doors. She banged at the doors, but to no avail. Whatever evil consumed this place doesn't seem to want Starfire out of it. She frantically looked around the darkened hospital. The monster nurses and doctors kept coming closer and closer. "There must be a way out!" She spotted the stairs leading up to the second floor. She flew towards the stairs at maximum speed.

Once there, Starfire looked around. She is in another darkened room. "Do they not have lights in this place?" As she looks up, more monster nurses approached her. "Eek!" She blasted the nurses back. She prepared another strong starbolt and released it. **Boom**. Another set of monster nurses and doctors are destroyed. But following right behind them is another set of nurses and doctor monsters. "I can keep doing this. There must be a safe place for hiding in this horrible place." Though somehow, the word safe, and this place doesn't seem to match. But there is no harm in trying. Well, okay, maybe there is some harm in trying, but given the circumstances, it is better then attacking wave after wave of monsters. Looked at the hallway. On each side are doorways. 'One must be monster free.' If not, she could just blow them away she suppose. 'But I have never killed so many beings before!' Especially when it is not for food. Somehow animals for food, isn't the same as these monsters. Especially since many of these monsters, appear to once be...human. The nurses, the doctors, and the monsters that she fought in the streets of Silent Hill, they all seemed like they were once normal people. And the babies, the babies are the worst. Starfire shuddered at that thought. 'Who can be so cruel to corrupt beings too young to understand?' While on Tameran, her species had many enemies to battle she herself was not involved in actually fighting them. And while she tried to reason with herself that these monsters deserve to be killed, it still bothered her. The very thought did not sit well with her. Though what it had to do with sitting, she had no idea. But ignoring that, if it was the only way to survive was to kill a Tameranian shipload of monsters, so be it.

She tried the first door on the right. Locked. She tried the second one, locks. Next to her, the monster nurses and doctors are dangerously close to her. "Grrrrrrrr." She sliced the monsters in front of her. Unfortunately, it did not kill them as a few of the monsters, some sliced diagonally, all continued their pursuit towards Starfire.

Before they could reach her, Starfire tried another door. This one opened. She quickly entered, and slammed the door behind her. She sighs in relief. "Phew. I believe I am safe from..."

She looked at the room. There are beds on both sides of the room. Suddenly, as if on cue, creatures all began to moan. They also got up from their position. These monsters though, from what little light there was, they seem to have VERY massive claws and teeth.

"...damage." Starfire finishes.

Alternate Brookhaven Hospital

Beast Boy slashed at the monsters. Wave after wave, after wave, all came towards him. Beast Boy's arms and legs are full of scratches. Trickles of blood are coming out of the wounds.

"Stay back!" He sliced another monster. "Ahhhhhh." But another one stabs him with whatever object he is using.

Terra was terrified. "Beast Boy. I'm going to..."

"NO! I'm going to protect you. No matter what...Aggggh." Another monster stabbed Beast Boy. Beast Boy grimaced in pain.

"I can't just let you be hurt." Terra's eyes started to water.

"And I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me either!" Beast Boy continued to whack invisible monster babies away. "At least I can still fight back."

"I am not a weak girl you know!" Terra yelled at Beast Boy. "I can take on a few."

"No Terra!" Beast Boy screamed back as he continued to swat baby monsters back. "Not while I..." Another monster slashed at Beast Boy. "Ahhhhh."

"Beast Boy." Terra saddened even more.

A black power engulfed the area. Tons of tiny screams engulfed the hallway, before everything fell silent. Even Beast Boy's radio stopped sounding.

Beast Boy simply blinked. "Huh?" Then realization hits him. "Black power."

A shadow started approaching Beast Boy. "Need a little help there Beast Boy?"

His smile was getting bigger and bigger with each second. "RAVEN!"

Brookhaven Hospital

Robin slammed his foot on the door. "What's with these doors? Are they made of two ton steel of something?"

Cyborg used his sonic cannon on the door's window. The window shatters. "Well, at least the windows can still shatter. Though that doesn't help much when the window doesn't even fit my hand."

Robin nodded. "There must be another way in."

The door creaked open.

Robin and Cyborg stared at the opening door. "Huh?" They said in unison. A big question mark appeared above their heads.

After a few seconds of being stunned by the new revelation, they both snapped back to reality. Robin scratched his head. "Okay. Guess we can enter now."

Robin and Cyborg entered the room. Well, after Robin **SLAMED** the door open. Robin took out his Bo Staff out and elongated it for effect. Cyborg followed with his sonic cannon ready. Cyborg has the shotgun to kill monsters. But since Starfire is somewhere in the building, Cyborg didn't want to take his chance and accidentally hurt Starfire.

Both Cyborg and Robin scanned the room. They saw the reception area in front of them. To the right, with the help of Cyborg's mini-flashlight, they see the pharmacy. To the left, they saw the director's office. So far, no monsters are in sight. And luckily, their radios are not sounding, yet. They looked from side to side. Then they decided to take the left hallway. Down that hallway, they looked from left and right. They first checked the Director's Room. They find a normal office. Desk, papers, but nothing that catches their eyes as important. Second, they try the meeting room door. Locked. Now, on to the bathrooms that was next to the meeting room. First bathroom the go to was the woman's bathroom. **POW**. Robin kicked the door open.

Cyborg rubbed his head. He whispered to Robin. "Ummmm...I know its dangerous and all but, could you just..."

"Save it until we get to Starfire." Robin frowned at Cyborg. Cyborg decided he should keep his mouth shut for now. After that little confrontation, Robin stared into the bathroom. "Watch out, there could be monsters here." He stepped into the bathroom. Each step echoes through the tiled bathroom. If there are monsters here, then the radio isn't telling them. They check each stall. Nothing. After coming to the last stall, both decided to head back. "Starfire's not here."

Now to the men's bathroom. Cyborg decided to open the door first. The radios go crazy. Some sort of monster with long claws came running towards them. Cyborg blasted the monster back to the ground. The monster, momentarily stunned, got right back up. Cyborg takes his shotgun out ready to blast it, when Robin came in and jumped kick the monster. "Idiot!"

Robin started bashing the monster on the wall. Broken mirrors and tile fell to the floor. Water started squirting out of the destroyed sinks. Robin took his Bo Staff and bashed the monster's head. The monster retaliated and sliced the Bo Staff in half. Undeterred, Robin elongated the Bo Staff again to its full length, and continued to bash the monster on the side. Once the monster was on the ground, he bashed the monster's head with his foot until the sound from his radio dissipates. Robin panted as he looked at the work he just did.

Cyborg walked up to Robin. "Hey Robin! I didn't decide to take this shotgun just so YOU can get in front of it. I could've blasted your ass by mistake!"

"Well I guess you should be careful." Robin didn't like the tone of Cyborg's voice.

"Be careful? I am being careful. It's YOU that should be careful!" A vein seemed to be popping from Cyborg's head.

"Me be careful?" Now it seemed Robin's vein was popping. "There was a monster, there was a threat. I took care of it!"

"Yeah since you apparently wanted all the glory!" Cyborg got his face even closer to Robins.

"Glory? From what? Are there any witnesses here? I'm doing this so that I can survive!" Robin got even closer to Cyborg. In fact, their faces were touching. Robin pushed into Cyborg's face and vice versa.

"Same here pal!" Cyborg was now pushing Robin's face back. "I'm also doing this for my friends. Except I can't do that if you are in front of me with a DANGEROUS WEAPON! Unless you want to take yourself off that list!"

Both growled at each other.

"Grrrrrrrrr." Robin and Cyborg pushed each other off.

"This isn't helping." Robin finally returned to a voice of neutrality. "We can't be fighting over this. Not now, and not here."

Cyborg nodded. 

Their radios go crazy as loud moans filled the hospital.

"Just stay out of my way and there shouldn't be any problems." Cyborg readied his shotgun.

"Just watch yourself, and know who you are targeting." Robin got out and prepared for the onslaught coming at them.

Alternate Brookhaven Hospital

"Raven!" Beast Boy hugged Raven. "Where have you been? We've all been looking for you!"

"I've been around." Raven took her hood off for the moment. Raven noticed Beast Boy's condition. "Beast Boy, here, let me help you." She took out a stone and brought it close to Beast Boy.

The wounds on Beast Boy all started to disappear. "Wow, what is that thing?"

"It's a healing stone." Raven noticed Beast Boy was about to speak, but stopped him. "And don't ask how it works, where I got it, or anything. Just accept it as it is." 'Too bad I didn't find this until after I helped Starfire. Still, Starfire should be fine since the wound she had wasn't major.' Raven mentally added.

Terra walked up behind Beast Boy.

"Oh, and as you can see, Terra is here!" Beast Boy beamed as he gestures towards Terra.

Terra and Raven stared at each other.

Beast Boy's smile disappeared for a second, before returning. "Ummm...aren't you going to like, high five each other or something? Hehehe. I mean...its Terra..."

"Hello traitor." Raven looked at Terra coldly.

Beast Boys eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Witch." Terra stared back at Raven, equally coldly.

"Ummmm...Raven, hello!" Beast Boy, runs out, and gets a blackboard (where, I don't know. He just gets it). "Don't you remember..." Beast Boy quickly drew a volcano, Slade, Terra's suit, robots, Terra, stoned Terra, the other Titans, the plaque, and Slade in lava.

Terra and Raven continued to stare at each other. Seemingly ignoring Beast Boy.

"...you see, Terra did betray us. But it was because of this guy..." Beast Boy points to Slade. "And yes, she...sort of choose to betray us. But still, yeah she sent all these millions of robots, and yeah she sorta kicked our butts, but that was all in the past. After all, she was controlled by this guy!" He points to Slade again. "With this suit." He points to the suit, which he labeled _Evil mind controlling suit_. "It took a lot out of her, she fought against Slade in the end." The Slade in the lava is labeled _Good Riddance_. "Fought against that suit. Now it did create a volcano but..."

Raven decided to stop Beast Boy's rambling. "I know what happened Beast Boy." She continued to stare at Terra.

"But she isn't a traitor. Not anymore." Beast Boy seemed lost at Raven's reaction.

After a few more seconds of silence, Terra decided to break it. "I guess you believe I belong in this place."

Oddly, Raven's expression seemed to soften a bit. "I admit I still don't exactly trust you yet. Even with your sacrificial heroics." She paused a bit before continuing. "Also, I would be lying to you if I said I was surprised to see you here. However, you, or most people do not belong here." She turned towards the darkened hallway. "I will help get both of you out of here."  
  
Beast Boy beamed. "Thanks Raven!" Beast Boy was about to hug Raven again.

Raven brought her hand in front of Beast Boy. "One time is enough Beast Boy."

"Oh, hehehe." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, before something that Raven said, kind of bothered him. "Wait a minute, what do you mean that you weren't surprised that Terra is here?"

"I might explain later." Raven seemed to be trying to form a dimensional portal. She appeared to be struggling. "Damn! To much interference here. Must be a boss monster in the area."

"Boss monster?" Beast Boy gulped. "I don't know what this has to deal with you unable to do what you were just doing. But whatever you were just doing must have been a good thing, and this boss monster interfering and all, isn't a good thing."

"It isn't good." Raven shook her head. "I was trying to form a dimensional portal back to the normal Silent Hill, but because of the telekinetic power emanating from this monster, I can't do it. But with my help, you and Terra, we could all join up and destroy this monster."

"Ummm...Raven..." Raven looked at Terra. "Ummm...about my powers...you see..."

"Here, use this." Raven handed Terra a pipe.

"A pipe?" Terra looked at it. "This is all I get to fight with, a pipe?"

A vein seemed to be popping out of Raven's head. "It isn't like I had time to look for a better weapon. Besides if you wanted to, you could've used your bare fist. Now follow me if you want to live." Raven continued in the darkened hallway of the alternate Brookhaven Hospital.

Terra and Beast Boy looked at each other for a second, then back at the now retreating figure of Raven. Moans sounded behind them. Both decided that they should follow Raven, and quickly since she seemed to be a rush.

Brookhaven Hospital

Robin and Cyborg both slammed their fist at incoming monster nurses before they could slash at them. Cyborg blasted an incoming monster nurse with the shotgun. The monster doctor lost half of his head before falling to the floor. He continued to twitch while he is on the ground. Cyborg stomped on the monster. A crunching sound is heard throughout the darkened hallway.

Robin wiped some sweat off his brow. "Once this is over, I'm going to take a nice loooooonnnng bath."

Cyborg sighed in relief. "When this is over, I'm am never going to watch another horror movie."

They heard what sounded like an explosions.

Robin and Cyborg stared at each other. "That must be Starfire. Come on hurry! It sounds like she might need help!" Robin and Cyborg started racing up the stairs. Cyborg reached the second floor where the sound seemed to be emanating.

A flash dropped Cyborg to the ground.

"Ehhhh." A monster doctor nearly slashed Cyborg's eyes (well, maybe just his human eye) out. With Cyborg on the ground, the doctor tripped on him and fell.

"Ahhh." Cyborg pushed the monster back up. The monster fell back. As soon as Cyborg got up, the monster follows suit.

**Bam**! Robin kicked the monster down again using the Bo Staff as leverage. He took out a birdorang and started bashing the monster in the head continuously. Finally, the monster seemed dead.

Cyborg scratched his head. "I guess I should be thanking you."

More explosions and more sounds came from a nearby room.

"Don't thank me yet. We still to help Starfire!" Robin and Cyborg all headed to Examination Room 4.

Examination Room 4

Starfire ducked as she sensed a massive bed heading towards her. She blasted in the direction of where the monster was. The monsters appeared to be huge hairy bearish monsters. Though the face looked quite human. Too human in Starfire's eyes, and they have huge claws on both arms. And I do mean huge.

A huge claw slashed some cabinets above Starfire. Starfire kicked the first monster in front of her, and quickly flew past him underneath. As that one fell, the second one slammed its body into Starfire. Lucky for Starfire, its massive claws hit the wall behind her. Unfortunately, she is still pinned by the monster. Starfire powered her eyes and blasted the monster. The monster now sports a hole in his throat. Starfire kicked the monster off of her. She was about to move forward when a bed came screaming towards her. "Eek." She sank instantly as the bed crashed above her.

Another massive claw, this time, towards the ground where Starfire is at, came at near lightning speed. With quick reflexes, Starfire instantly got out of the way. She continued to blasted the forth monster with starbolts. This stunned it for a while. Starfire decided to power up and powerful starbolt when the first monster jumps up. She blasted the half-powerful starbolt at the monster, sending it back again. Blood gushed out of that monster's newly created wound. **Wham**! The fourth monster recovered from Starfire's starbolt attack, and slammed Starfire into a nearby wall. Starfire landed with a thud. She shook her head. The monster was quickly coming back. This time, the massive claw was coming straight at Starfire's chest. At the speed it was coming in, she might have been able to move to avoid death, but not without a massive wound. Starfire decided to try her luck and dashed out the way, hoping she wouldn't have any major damaged.

Today seemed to be her lucky day. Or night. Or whatever.

**BOOM**! Cyborg blasted the monster back with his sonic cannon. The monster crashed into the back wall. He took out his shotgun and started blasting the monster away. Damaged, but not dead, the monster got up and started to lunge at Cyborg. Cyborg rolled to the side where Robin jump-kicked the monster back. Once on the ground, Robin lodged an exploding disk on the monster, and hopped out of the way. After a few second...**BOOM**. The monster is now in many little pieces.

Robin wiped some sweat off his brow. "Glad that's over."

Starfire crawled out of her hiding place. "Robin?"

Robin heard her voice and turned to her. "Starfire?"

"Robin!" Starfire rushed out from her hiding place and, with her famous crushing hugs, hugged him. "I am so glad that we are united!"

Robin patted Starfire in the back. "And...I'm glad you're alive."

Starfire pulled back. "Are the others..."

Robin sadly shook his head. "Still missing. Though we have gotten into contact with Raven and Beast Boy. So, I know they are alive. But, we don't know where they are."

Static filled the room.

Cyborg cocked his shotgun. "This is great and all, but we're far from finished here."

Robin and Starfire ran out of the room.

"They just keep coming!" Starfire placed her hands near her face.  
  
Robin nodded. "Don't worry Star. Whatever happens, we will get through this, I promise."

As they reach the hallway, they see the monster doctors and nurses ahead of them.

"Everyone ready?" Robin was in his karate stance, holding a Bo Staff.

Starfire and Cyborg nodded. 

Cyborg was about to fire the first shot, when the radio static started to dissipate.

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg blinked in confusion. "What just happened?"

A young child walked through the hallway. The doctor and nurse monsters seemed to disappear.

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg simply stared at the scene in amazement.

Alternate Brookhaven Hospital

Raven, Terra, and Beast Boy sprinted towards down the hallway.

"I can sense it here." Raven looked around. 'That monster is somewhere in this area. Now...'

**CRASH**! The panel next to them fell. Raven, Terra, and Beast Boy all turned around.

Two massive lumbering monsters were in front of them. The monsters have huge arms. Their skin appeared to be inside out.

"Ick. Talked about your bad skin day." Terra readied her...pipe.

"Ruff." The monster slashed his arms. Raven flew into the air, Beast Boy scrambled to the side, and Terra ducked under the monster's attacking arm. The arm left a creator on the nearby wall. The monster lost a little balance on his failed attack. Terra decided this is her chance and so she whacked the monster with all her force using the pipe.

"Take that!" **Cling**! The pipe bounced off of the monster. Terra stared at the damage she inflicted on it. Or more appropriately, the lack of damage on it, like none at all. "Ummmm..."

The monster turned around with his many eyes and stared at Terra.

Terra waved. "Ummm...sorry?"

The monster brought his massive arm around. Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and grabbed the monster's arm using his massive jaws. Beast Boy twisted his head, ripping flesh off of the monster. He spat out the contents. "Yuck, they even taste rotten! More reasons why I'm a vegetarian." As he is saying this, **POW**! The monster used his free hand and swat Beast Boy, as well as Terra, to the wall.

The monster started lumbering towards the pair. The monster raised his good arm for another attack. He was unable to move however, as a black power engulfed it.

"Want something to kill, first you have to through me." Raven used all her strength to control the monster's arm. The monster, somewhat peeved with this, spins with all his might. This was enough to loosen control of Raven's power. Raven quickly sets up a shield as the monster slammed into Raven. Each attack seemed to weaken Raven's hold. Another lumbering monster rushed out behind her as the first monster continued to attack her. Raven sensed the second monster, dropped the shield and strife to the left of her.

"Grrrra.....aaaaaaahhhhhh." The second monster received the full blunt of the first monster's attack. This crushed its chest in. One down, one to go.

Raven used her power to pick up the panel that the monster busted through with. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She sent the panel at amazing speed towards the monster.

"Grrrrraaaaaaaa...." The first monster is now sliced in half by the massive metal panel.

After taking a breather, Raven turned to Beast Boy and Terra. Who are still on top of each other. Beast Boy though was back in his human form. Seeing that the battle is over, they get up from their position.

Beast Boy waved at Raven. "Thank..."

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to get out of here." Raven started running towards down the hallway.

"Hey, wait for us!" Beast Boy and Terra yelled in unison as they both started sprinting after Raven.

After a little run, they came across a door. Raven opened the door. "After you two."

Terra scratched her head. "Uh hehe. Maybe you should..."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Get in."

Terra's eyes widened for a second then returned to normal. "Okay okay."

Both Terra and Beast Boy entered the dark room. Beast Boy lighted his flashlight to see what is around. Raven followed and closed the door behind her.

The room seemed completely empty. Except for a strange porcelain doll in the center. The door seemed, freaky. It looked old, and the scalp seemed to be made up of many different parts. No hair whatsoever. Around the doll's neck, there seemed to be like a spike collar or something. Freaky. There are holes on the fall wall. It appeared to be a massive door. But how do you open it?

"Well, guess that the end of the line for us. Now I guess this is up to you Raven. So, how do we get to this boss monster?" Beast Boy gave a wide grin to Raven.

"I haven't a clue." Raven's response caused Beast Boy and Terra to face fault. Raven rolled her eyes. "It means that we need to check this room though." She grabbed Beast Boy's flashlight. Raven started to scan the room.

As she got further from Beast Boy and Terra, their side began to darken. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh. I can't see, I can't see. There might be a monster here to kill me!"

Terra tried to calm him down. "Um...Beast Boy..."

Raven felt like another vein is about to pop. "There are no monsters here. You have that radio to tell you that."

"What makes you think that the radio is any help?" Beast Boy continued to panic. "Maybe some monster can make it not work?"

Raven is getting tired of this. "Terra, his Beast Boy for me."

"Okay." Terra slapped Beast Boy in the back.

This seemed to get Beast Boy's senses back. "Uhh...hehe...thanks."

Raven shakes his head. As she scans the wall, she sees an inscription. "What's this?"

The inscription reads, _All I wanted to do was fit in. All I ever wanted to be is beautiful! Make me beautiful and I will show you the way. _Raven thinks for a bit, then turned to the porcelain doll. "Has to do something with that doll." She approached the doll.

Beast Boy and Terra are back within the light since they were standing near the doll. Raven examined the doll. She sees a small hole on the top of the dolls head. "What does this mean?" Then she looked at Terra. She sees Terra wearing a comb. "Hmmmm. Beast Boy, Terra, did either of you come across some kind of hair accessory, or a jewelry of some sort?"

A light bulb lighted above Beast Boy. "You mean like this?" Beast Boy took out the flower pendant.

Raven looked at the pendent. "This is it. Now, to make this doll beautiful."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Ummm...I don't think a little pendent would..."

Raven rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. "That's not the point." She put the sharp point of the pendent into the hole. After a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen. "Now what?"

Terra decided to chime in. "Maybe it is defective?"

The spikes started to quiver.

Raven's eyes widened. "GET DOWN!"

Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra instantly got down and the spikes shot out from the base of the dolls neck. The spikes are now long poles.

Beast Boy looked at the poles. "Whoa."

The poles started to bend. The poles bended up that lifted the head of the doll. The poles are legs. Like a spider, the doll moved towards the wall with holes. The legs bended back filling the holes one by one. Soon, the legs reached their maximum depth, and the head rest on a depression that they didn't realize was there. The massive door started to open. **Creeeeaaaak**! They looked into the room, all they see is darkness.

Beast Boy gulped. "Guess we should get this over with."  
  
They all arrived at the room. Nothings there.

Beast Boy is peeved. "What gi..."

The ground panels' fell, sending the three down to the bottom.

Raven landed in a crouched position, apparently ready to strike. Beast Boy rolled to the side. Terra landed with a thud. The ground started to rumble.

Raven jumped ahead in front of the rumbling ground. "That must be i..." Raven heard a loud siren in her head. "No! Not now!" She held her head as if she is in pain.

Beast Boy and Terra both looked at Raven. Beast Boy tried to reach out to Raven. "Raven?"

Raven fell to the ground. "Not now." Raven started to disappear.

Now Terra started panic. "Raven, what's happening?"

**Pow**! A huge sandworm popped out of the ground.

"Raven!!!!" Beast Boy rushed to get Raven.

Raven disappeared as the sandworm consumed the area where she was.

-------End of Chapter 7

Plot thickens. Not much to say now, other then my next thing I'm going to work on is my Eva fic. Especially since I got this chapter out of the way.

So, who is the child? What happened to Raven? Will Beast Boy and Terra survive the worm monster? Find out as the story progresses.

Proofread and revised.


	8. Child of the Dark

-This is Silent Titan chapter 8! And for the first time, writing it at about the same time as my other stories. So, three updates in one! Well, okay, more like three updates in a few days time, but still, that is a lot of stories in one week (I'm also writing a fourth story. But this is a collaboration story and in turn, you won't see it for a while. More on this later). Why am I doing this? School. With studying it, midterms, labs, quizzes, and essays all coming up, what little time I do have to write, I am taking full advantage of it.

-I'm also writing this update in the past tense. I had complaints (ones actually more of a suggestion, But still, this issue was brought up) with two other stories that I am writing about my tenses. Seems most stories are written in the past tense. Well, fine, I'll join the rest of the world, and write this story in the past tense.

-Without further ado, on with the story…

Nowhere

Raven was lying on the ground. The area around her was completely darkened. The only thing that can be seen was Raven herself. Her eyes began to flutter open. As Raven's mind started to return to the waking world, Raven's eyes shot open. "Beast Boy! Terra!" She instantly got up. She looked around her area. The room started to form. However, the only thing she was concerned about in that very instance was Beast Boy and Terra. "I have to know that they are okay!" She brought her hands in front of her. "Ashedoramon Anu Dora!" An image started to form in front of her. She could see Beast Boy and Terra fighting the massive worm. "Good. They're still alive."

"That shouldn't matter in the long run." A man in the shadows took a step forward.

"Damien! Damien Colt!" Raven narrowed her eyes. They started to glow as her anger risen ten folds. "You brought me here didn't you?!"

Damien was wearing a dark robe. His head is covered in a triangular shaped hood. His hands are together, covered by his long sleeves. "I was simply following order from a higher authority. In the end, darkness will consume this world."

"Not if I can do anything about it." She brought boards of wood, and sent them zooming towards Damien. "If you want be, then let my friends go! They have no part in this!"

Damien brought his arms up. A shield blocks the attack. "Only god will determine the fate of your friends. Besides, you don't need them. And whether they like it or not, they will all be closer to god one-way or the other anyways. As for you, Raven, you cannot go against the will of god for much longer!"

"God? God?" Raven's anger started to grow dangerously out of control. "SAMAEL IS NO GOD!" Wood panels started splintering all around her. Darkness started to consume the room again. Raven's power shot out at Damien.

Damien again brought his arms up. A similar move blocked Raven's power from even touching Damien. "Tsk tsk tsk. Why do you insist on fighting who you really are? You are, after all, a holy being much like our lord Samael."

"I told you, Samael is no god!" Raven's power started to chaotically tear apart to the room. "And I will have nothing to do with him! Especially when he is trying to destroy my FRIENDS!" She again shot out her power towards Damien. This time, her power seemed to head straight towards him.

Except Damien jumped back, out of harms way. "Your friends again? You don't need friends. All you need is family." Damien smirked inside his hood. "You'll come to our side eventually. There is just so much that you can do. It's in your blood." Damien disappeared into the darkness.

Raven struggled to regain control of her powers. "Must, control…" A massive power surge coursed through her body. "Ahhhhhhhhhh." Raven dropped to the floor in agony. Despite her pain, she is able to regain control of her powers. Once her powers were firmly in her control, the room around her started to repair itself. Apparently due to a great force that is controlling Silent Hill. "I must, remain in control. I can't let them win. I can't let them destroy the world, I can't let them destroy my friends…" Raven's head shot up. "Beast Boy, Terra!" She made a new orb showing where they were.

Alternate Brookhaven Hospital

Terra stood in one place, waiting for the next showing of the worm.

Beast Boy was crying. "Raven!" 'Maybe she is alive. She…**sniff**…she disappeared right? She wasn't eaten! She…**sniff**…she could be in another place here. She'll be back…**sniff**…just…just like last time.'The huge worm screamed as it makes his appearance in front of him. His tears become pure rage. "Either way, it is YOU that made her disappear!" Beast Boy changed into a huge sloth with huge claws and jumped on the worm, screaming some sort of battle cry.

"Beast Boy!" Terra ran to grab Beast Boy. But instead, she rolled to the side as the worm came down on where he was.

Beast Boy clawed the back of the worm as much as he can. It makes tons of scratches, but not much else. The worm shook from side to side, forcing Beast Boy off of it. Beast Boy rolled on the ground. He turned into a panther, ready to pounce. "Raooowww!" He jumped at the disappearing worm. When the worm tunneled into the ground, he started digging. "Get back here you coward!"

Terra knew the worm's next move. "Beast Boy!" She ran knocking Beast Boy out of the way the worm shot out from the ground. Terra tumbled to the side as the worm moved back towards them, ready to close on them again.

Terra ran to the side. She double tracked and jumped onto the worm. She grabbed a hold of the worm and started to bash the worm. "DIE!" The worm stopped its advancement towards Beast Boy. The worm started to shake from side to side. Terra tried to hold on with all her might.

"Terra!" Beast Boy looked at Terra as the worm is shaking her. His mouth is completely open with fear. "There has to be a way to kill this thing!" Beast Boy turned into a rhinoceros and slammed his head into the worm. A little blood gushed from the wound, but not much else.

Terra couldn't hold on any longer. She was thrown off the sandworm. She crashed into the sandy floor. If there was only a way to…wait, is that…sand? Terra looked at what was in her hand. Sand. Sand! "This better work!" Terra brought her hands forward. Her eyes glowed yellow.

Beast Boy looked up at the looming sandworm. "It's no use. He's too strong!" The sandworm started to turn and was ready to consume Beast Boy. Beast Boy readied himself to move out of the way.

Suddenly, huge spikes surrounded him and slammed into the sandworm. The sandworm screamed in pain.

Beast Boy looked back at Terra. "You did it Terra! Guess I really, really, REALLY owe you now!"

Terra smiled. "Don't worry Beast Boy. You've already done more for me then…aaggggggh."

A loud siren sounded.

Beast Boy and Terra dropped to their knees. "Aggggggh. Not again!"

Both Beast Boy and Terra let the darkness surround them.

Brookhaven Hospital Second Floor 

Starfire looked at the redheaded child. "Hello?"

Robin and Cyborg's mouth are still wide open. "Did you…how…"

"I don't know. But lets hope to find out." Robin approached the child. "Hey there little kid!"

The child looked up at Robin. "Hi. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Robin smiled. "Well then, lets make sure we are not strangers then. I'm Robin." Robin pointed at himself. "Her name is Starfire." He pointed to Starfire. "And his name is Cyborg." He pointed at Cyborg. "Now, we are no longer strangers."

"Okay." The child responded. He looked at Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire one at a time. "Are you superheroes?"

Cyborg posed for the child. He even flexed his muscles. Or at least made the position of flexing his muscles in front of the child. "Yup! I'm a superhero!"

Robin smirked. "You could say that."

Starfire knelled down close to the child. "Why are you in this horrible monster filled place? Where are your guardians?"

The child looked confused. "Monsters?" He chuckled. "I'm a little kid. But I didn't see any monsters."

Starfire looked confused. 'Just like Jessica.' Realization hits Starfire. 'Wait, wasn't Jessica looking for her children?'

Robin thought about the child's discussion. 'The robots did disappear when he walked through the hallway.'

Cyborg stopped posing and looked down to the kid. 'Say, doesn't this kid…' "Hey kid, what's your name."

The child looked up a bit as if he was thinking. "Ummmm…Sam. Yeah, that's it."

Cyborg nodded. "Say Sam, is your mother's name…Jessica?"

Sam looked at Cyborg with a blank face. "I don't know."

"Probably always just called her mom huh?" Robin smiled at Sam.

Sam nodded.

"Well, does she have red hair like her?" Cyborg pointed to Starfire.

Sam nodded. "Red? Orangey. Mommy had that orangey hair."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all looked at each other. They all nodded since they knew whom Sam was talking about. Jessica.

Robin returned his attention to Sam. "Sam, don't you have a brother?"

Sam nodded again. "Yes. Brother Isaac."

Cyborg became curious. "Do you know where your brother is right now?"

Sam shook his head.

Robin rubbed his chin. "So, his mother is Jessica. She's been looking for Sam, and I assume Isaac when we got here. His father was that other guy in the picture. Jessica says that he is…" Robin stopped himself when he remembered that Sam was standing right next to them. He leaned in closer to Starfire and Cyborg and whispered. "Dead."

Cyborg nodded. "But why are they here in this place?" Cyborg looked down the hallway. "And Sam here seems to be able to walk through this place, without monsters." Cyborg added.

Starfire eyes lit up. "And the last time I was with Jessica, she said that she did not see any monsters."

Robin raised an eyebrow at Starfire. "Really? So, Jessica and now Sam probably never had seen any monsters. Why? What's protecting them?"

"Um, nice people?" The child looked at the group with innocence in his eyes.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all turned to Sam.

"Ummm…I have to go potty right now." Sam looked down in embarrassment.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other.

Cyborg was the first to speak. "Well, given that there aren't any monsters when Sam is around…"

"Then there shouldn't be any problems if we allowed Sam to go to the bathroom then." Robin smirked. "We're safe as long as Sam is around."

Starfire smiled brightly, before frowning again when she remembered what happened to Jessica. "But if we let Sam go to the bathroom alone, he could disappear like Jessica. Then the monsters might return."

Robin looked at Starfire. He contemplated what Starfire's said. "Then we shouldn't let Sam out of our sights then." Robin looked at Cyborg who nodded in agreement.

Remembering the condition of the last bathroom she was in, Starfire had to ask. "And the condition of the room of toilets…"

"A lot cleaner then that other one Star." Robin responded.

Cyborg turned to Sam. "Okay Sam, hold my hand as we take a trip to the bathroom." Cyborg smiled to reassure Sam.

Sam nodded. "Okay mister metal person."

Starfire couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Sam is very cute."

Cyborg held Sam's hand as he led the way to the men's bathroom. Starfire and Robin followed.

-Meanwhile…

Brookhaven Hospital Basement Floor

Beast Boy and Terra woke up in a daze, and in total darkness.

Beast Boy was the first to respond. "Where are we?" He turned on his flashlight and looked around the room he was in. "No bloody walls, no rusted floor…" Beast Boy smiled. "We're back in the normal Silent Hill!"

Terra couldn't help be smile as well. "Yes, we are out of that horrible place…" Terra's smile faded. "But there will still be monsters here."

Beast Boy looked down at his radio. Nothing. He also made sure that it was on. Yup, it was on, but it wasn't receiving anything. This brought relief for both of them, for the moment at least. "Well, we're safe for now. But we have to figure out where the heck we are."

Terra blinked. Terra didn't have a clue where they could be, so she said what came off the top of head. "Maybe we are still in Brookhaven Hospital? I mean, I don't know how all this worked…"

Beast Boy thought for a bit. "Maybe you're right. The last time we went all woozy and teleported between worlds, we wound up in the same building. At least the same building that…ummm…"

"Corresponds?" Terra gave, trying to help Beast Boy.

"Yeah, corresponds to the other world." Beast Boy thought it over some more. "This means that…"

"The others should be here!" Terra smiled brightly with her reasoning.

"Yes! We can join the others!" Beast Boy looked around the room. It seemed to be some sort of maintenance room. There is an emergency power generator. Not a surprise given that this is a hospital, and like all hospitals, it has an emergency power generator here. This gave Beast Boy an idea. "Why not turn it on?" Beast Boy searched the room for a switch. He found something that could very well be it. He switched it on.

A loud humming sound occurred when Beast Boy flipped the switch.

Terra looked at the generator coming to life. Soon, the room was bathed in red. The emergency lights went on. Terra smiled a bit. "At least we don't need that flashlight of yours at the moment."

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed. "But knowing this place, we still need to keep our guard up."

"Of course." Terra readied herself just in case monsters were to come. "Now that my powers works here, we shouldn't have any problems now whatsoever."

Beast Boy smiled in agreement. "Oh yeah, and thanks for saving my life…again. I guess if there is anyone useless, it might as well be me."

Terra shook head. "Don't say that BB. If it wasn't for you, I might've let Slade control me forever. I would still have been that lost and lonely girl all my life. You trusted me more then anyone else in my life. What you did for me was something I could never truly repay you."

Beast Boy blushed a little at Terra. "I guess that, even when you were doing all those…bad things…" Beast Boy trailed off, before continuing. "I knew there was still a part of you that was still good."

Now it was Terra's turn to blush. "I…thank you Beast Boy." Terra opened the door into the red-lit hallway of the basement floor. They both approached the stairs and started to climb to the first floor. That was when static filled the stairway.

"Uh oh. That could only mean one thing…" Beast Boy frowned knowing what was just ahead of him.

Nowhere

Raven looked at the orb showing where Beast Boy and Terra were. She faintly smiled. "Yes, they are both safe." Raven then noticed that something was wrong. She made the orb shift to where Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Sam were at, near the bathroom. "Sam is keeping them the monsters away. But I can feel the scene shifting. No…" Raven thought in horror, as she knew what was about to happen. "I have to get there!" She frowned as she heard sounds of shuffling feet behind her. "Damien!"

Brookhaven Hospital First Floor

Starfire and Robin were both outside the men's bathroom. Cyborg was inside waiting for Sam to finish up his business in one of the stalls.

Starfire turned to Robin with a slightly worried face. "Robin, do you think the others are safe?"

Robin gave a reassuring smile to Starfire. "I am sure they are all safe. Raven could take care of herself. Although I am honestly a little more worried about Beast Boy." Robin thought about Raven a little more. "In fact, I don't know why but I think Raven could somehow move around this world without any problems. At least, problems like us. Especially if what Claudia said was true."

The emergency lights all lit up causing both Starfire and Robin to look around. The no longer completely dark hospital seemed to glow in the early red light.

"Someone must've turned on the emergency generator. Could it be…" Robin was interrupted by static coming from his radio. "Oh no. Monsters are coming."

"Does this mean that Sam's power is waning?" Starfire looked concern. She looked down the reddened hallway, hoping not to see the monsters that seemed to be coming this way.

"I don't know Star." 'Whatever is happening, it isn't good.' Robin opened the bathroom door. He sees Cyborg still standing next to the stall that Sam was in. "Cyborg, hurry it up. We've got trouble."

Cyborg nodded. He knocked the door on the stall that Sam was in. "Hey Sam, could you hurry it up, we have to go soon." Sam didn't respond. "Sam?" Static started ringing through Cyborg's ear. "Sam?!"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaawwwww!" **BAM**! A claw crashed through the door.

Cyborg stared in shock. "No!" Cyborg stepped back from the stall.

Robin stared wide-eyed in fear. "No. Cyborg!"

**BOOM**! The bathroom stall door shattered. A huge monster, with huge lumbering arms, massive claws, and a huge jaw full of sharp teeth making up the majority of its eyeless head, started lumbering toward Cyborg. Cyborg continued to step back toward the exit.

Robin readied a birdorang as Cyborg and the monster came closer to him.

"Eek!" Starfire blasted at something behind Robin.

Robin instantly turned around when her heard Starfire. "Starfire!" He looked back at Cyborg, then at Starfire.

Cyborg took out his shotgun, and shot three times at the monster. The monster seemed to absorb each attack. The monster however, did slow down his advancement some.

Robin decided that, at the moment at least, Cyborg seemed to have the situation under control. Robin decided to help Starfire. He went out the door and took out his exploding disc. In front of him were the monsters that were similar to the one that Cyborg was currently fighting.

Back in the bathroom, the monster slashed at Cyborg. Cyborg ducked as the monster's claws crashed into the nearby stalls. The stalls fell like dominos. Cyborg ran behind the monster and fired his shotgun again. **BAM**! The monster squealed in pain. Cyborg cocked the gun, ready to fire again. The monster spun around. The massive claws crashed into the row of sinks. Water splashed everywhere. Cyborg readied his shotgun toward the monster. **Click**! "Damn." Cyborg took a step back. He hit the far wall of the bathroom.

The monster roared at Cyborg. His huge breath washed over Cyborg.

"Ewwwwww. Didn't anyone tell you that's rude?" Cyborg activated his sonic cannon. The monster roared at him again. The monster raised its massive claws at Cyborg. Although he didn't think he had much of a chance with a weapon that wasn't meant to kill something as massive as this thing, he didn't have a lot of other options right now. "Here goes nothing." Cyborg blasted it into the monster's mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa." The monster started flailing around.

Cyborg blinked. "The heck?"

The monster continued to flail as blood gushed out of its mouth.

Cyborg put his arm up in a futile attempt to block the geyser of blood from hitting him. The monster finally crashed into the ground, dead and still. Cyborg looked at himself. He is covered from head to toe in blood. "Ehhhhhhh. Why me?" He washed himself off with the destroyed sinks next to him. He turned to the door when he hears explosions.

In the hallway, Starfire and Robin were blasting the monsters. Starfire volleyed a round of starbolts. The starbolts only seemed to scratch the monster. The monster arms go from side to side, creating huge scratch marks on the floor, and on the walls.

Robin jumped over Starfire and threw a number of starbolts at the monster. Flesh ripped from the monster. The monster screamed in pain, but it still continued to advance toward Robin and Starfire.

On the other side, another one of these monsters was approaching them.

Robin looked in front of him, then behind him. "These guys are tough! I almost gave them everything I've got…"

Starfire's eyes started to water. "Is this the end?"

"Aim for the mouth!" Cyborg yelled through the door.

"What?" Robin spun his head towards the bathroom door.

Cyborg crashed through the bathroom door, running into Robin. "Aim for the mouth when it's open! It's their weakness!"

Robin understood and he returned his attention to the monster. "Open wide!" Robin threw a birdorang at the monster's shoulder. The monster screamed in pain. Robin turned to Starfire and screamed at her. "Starfire, now!"

Starfire nodded, and she shot a starbolt into the monster's mouth. The monster screamed louder as blood gushed out of it. The monster fell to the ground.

Robin heard the monster behind him roar. He quickly spun around and threw an exploding disc, his last one, into its mouth. The monster too, screamed, and fell to the floor.

Soon, a near silence consumed the area. Only the soft static can be heard. Indicating that there are still monsters there, but for now, none close to them.

Robin sighed before a scowl washed over his face. He got into Cyborg's face. "Why didn't you look after him?!"

"What are you talking about Robin?" Cyborg now spotted a scowl.

"Sam! Why didn't you look out for Sam?!" Steam started to rise from Robin's head.

Now Cyborg's face was red with pure anger. "I was looking at him!"

"It apparently wasn't enough!" Robin pushed into Cyborg, forcing him to lean back.

"Look, I'm concerned about him as well!" Cyborg pushed Robin back.

"Then why were there monster's here? And where is Sam?" Robin pushed Cyborg back.

Cyborg brought his hand and pushed Robin back. "Whatever this world did, it got him! I don't know how, but it did!"

Starfire looked at the two arguing 'friends' of hers. 'Why, why are they fighting? Why now?' "Stop this mean talk!" Starfire got into the middle of the two. "We do not have time for this! Our other friends are still missing. We should not be fighting each other!"

Robin and Cyborg growled at each other, before they took in Starfire's word. They both calmed down.

Robin nodded. "Whatever happened, we can't change it right now." Robin sighed. "We need to focus on finding the others, and getting out of this place."

Cyborg sighed as well. "Yes, sitting here arguing over it will not help with this situation." Cyborg scratched his head. "Speaking of which, good thing I don't have to clean up this mess. Look at all the damages those monsters made."

"Wait a second…" Robin looked down the hallway. "Starfire, how many monster's did you destroy?"

Starfire thought about the monsters that she was forced to fight. "I do not know. There were too many to count."

"If there were too many to count, then where are their bodies?" Robin narrowed his eyes. Then he looked back at the men's bathroom behind him. He peaked in. Sure enough, it was thoroughly destroyed. However… "Cyborg, when you entered the room with Sam, was the bathroom destroyed like it is now?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No, it was the way…" Realization hit Cyborg like a bolt of lightning. "Wait a second, we fought that one monster in there before remember Robin?"

Robin nodded. "That's correct."

"Yet when we entered with Sam, the bathroom was completely normal." Cyborg was completely stunned about this. "How is that possible?"

"Unless you have people cleaning up the bodies and repairing the buildings when we're not looking, then it has to do with this world." Robin frowned.

Cyborg looked back at the bathroom. "Where are we?"

Screams are heard in the distance. As well as sounds of more destruction. There was even a roar that didn't sound like the monsters.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other.

Robin was the first to comment. "That must mean someone else is fighting."

"And that could be…" Cyborg started running toward the sound. Robin and Starfire followed.

Nowhere

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven used her powers to grab a monster, and slammed it into one behind her. The white zombie like monster screamed as it was rammed into a group of monsters.

Raven spun around and ripped boards from the wall. She rammed the boards into the monsters. The boards decapitate the white zombie monsters until they reach the last monsters. Those monsters impaled themselves into them. The monsters all crashed to the floor as their screams of pain die down.

Raven panted at the monsters. "That… **pant**… should… **pant**… take… **pant**… care… **pant**… of… **pant**… it." Raven got her breath and returned her attention to the orb. "Terra and Beast Boy seem to be holding out, barely." She moved the image to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. They were all running towards Terra and Beast Boy. "Good, the team is getting together." However, she looked at the area again. "Damn. I have to get there." She ran in one direction and prepared to create a portal.

Brookhaven Hospital First Floor

Terra brought up more cement blocks with one very sharp and pointed side. She fired them toward the monster. The blocks crashed into the monster, tearing its thick flesh. It however still didn't slow it down.

Beast Boy was in his Tyrannosaurus Rex form. He roared back at the monster. He slammed in the monster, forcing it back. A second monster came to the other side. Beast Boy whipped his tail, forcing the other monster to the floor.

Terra brought her hands up. Her eyes glowed. She grunted as huge spikes stab the monster in the chest.

The monster swung its arms, destroying the rock spikes.

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla. He picked up a potted plant. He threw it at the second screaming monster. "Die already!"

Blood flowed out of the monster's mouth before he collapsed.

Beast Boy blinked surprised. "Wow. That worked out better then I thought."

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled as the second monster fell to the ground.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy waved as the first monster slammed its claws into a nearby wall, sending debris everywhere. Terra had to duck in order to prevent being hit from said debris.

Robin threw a birdorang, scratching the first monster. The monster screamed.

Starfire threw a starbolt into the monster's mouth. The monster screamed as the starbolt hit it in the mouth. Blood splattered all over the walls. Terra, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg covered their ears. Finally, the monster seemed to lose all color, and fell to the floor with a thud.

Silence temporarily consumed the area. That is when Beast Boy hugged Cyborg. "Cyborg!" He later hugged Robin with a crushing grip similar to Starfire's famous hugs. "Robin!" Robin struggled to breath. Beast Boy repeated the act on Starfire. "Starfire!" Starfire struggled to breath now. Beast Boy finally let go of Starfire, and greeted everyone. "Guys! It is so good to see you all!"

"It's great to see you too BB!" Robin greeted. "So, nice to know that you didn't have too much trouble surviving."

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "Well, I wouldn't say I didn't have too much trouble. I did get help after all. Raven helped me when things got a little hairy." Beast Boy also stepped back a little. "And I did get help…from Terra."

"Terra?" Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all said, stunned.

Beast Boy nodded, and gestured to her.

Terra was looking down. She barely looked up to acknowledge the other Titans. "Ummm…hi?"

Cyborg and Robin looked at Terra with suspicion in their eyes.

Starfire went up to her and hugged. "Friend." She let go a bit, and her huge smile disappeared, replaced with a questioning look. "I think."

Terra sighed. "I know none of you trust me. And I don't blame any of you for that. And…given where we are…this is probably my well deserved punishment."

Cyborg's expression softened a bit. "Hey Terra. Believed me, from what we've been through, no one deserves to be here." Cyborg stopped a bit. "Okay, Slade does, but certainly not you."

Starfire smiled. "Yes. This evil place is too evil for you. Only someone really bad like Slade or the entire Gordanians race belonged here."

Robin raised an eyebrow at Starfire's 'Gordanian' comment. However, he passed it off as minor thing, and returned his attention to Terra. He patted Terra on the back. "Yeah. While we probably won't simply accept you as part of the team just yet, that doesn't mean you deserve to be here. I believe you still have a good heart. Even if it got sidetracked in your life."

Terra brightened a bit.

Cyborg patted Terra on the back. "Tell you what, if we all get through this alive, we'll all discuss it over a pizza."

Terra smirked. "Does this mean I get the last slice again?"

Cyborg chuckled. "We'll see."

Robin returned his attention to Beast Boy. "Say Beast Boy, you mentioned Raven…"

Beast Boy nodded, sadly. "Yeah, but I don't know where she is. She…"

"Right here." Raven was knelling down on the far end of the reddened hallway.

All of them were stunned when they heard the voice. After the initial shock, huge smiles appeared on their faces. They were finally completely reunited. "Raven!" Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra all yelled back.

"Save the gratitude for later." Raven narrowed her eyes. "Run!"

"Huh?" The others responded stunned.

"Didn't you hear me? Run!" As Raven yelled that, their radios go crazy, and an explosion is heard behind the other Titans. It was the monsters from before.

Cyborg spun readied his sonic cannon. He pointed it to the massive monster in front of him. "Open wide!"

**BOOM**! A monster crashed through the wall in front of Raven. Raven jumped, and hovered backwards a bit.

"Raven!" Robin sprinted towards Raven.

"Robin!" Starfire reached for Robin. Starfire started to follow Robin when a huge monster blasted the wall between Robin and Starfire. Starfire covered her eyes to protect them from the dust.

Terra blasted the first monster with tons of cement blocks in the mouth. The monster still kept its mouth shut most of the time. Then, the monster cracked it open a bit, just enough for a few rocks, going at the speed of bullets, through it. The monster reflexively screamed in pain. It started flailing its arms. Beast Boy changed into ram and rammed his head into the monster's arm, preventing them from hitting either Cyborg or Terra.

Cyborg ducked as Beast Boy flew over him. He started to hear Starfire firing starbolts behind him. He spun around and raised his sonic cannon.

Robin continued to sprint toward Raven. He threw a birdorang that lodges itself into the monster's shoulder. When the monster barely opened its mouth, Robin took out his Bo Staff, jumped, and rammed it into the monster's mouth. Blood gushed from the wound, as Robin used his feet to jump off the monster.

Starfire continued to blast the monster in front of her. She then used her laser eyes causing huge scares on the monster. Yet still, the monster still didn't budge his mouth home.

Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, Terra her rocks, and Beast Boy, in a gorilla form, got down ready to strike.

"Star, aim for the mouth." Cyborg yelled.

Starfire nodded. She powered up her starbolts, and fired them at the monster. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon in that direction, Terra sent rods of rocks, and Beast Boy picked up a steel rod and hurled it through the monster's mouth. The monster ever so lightly opened its mouth, screamed and gushed blood everywhere. It fell, dead on the floor.

"**Raaaaaaaaaaaaoooooorrrrrrrrrr**!" Another monster screamed behind Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra.

"We can't stay here!" Cyborg yelled. "We have to retreat."

"But Robin…" Starfire looked worried.

"Don't worry. He has Raven." Cyborg began running up the stairs.

Starfire looked in the direction where Robin was. More monsters crashed through the walls.

Beast Boy and Terra ran up the stairs. Beast Boy looked back. "Come on Star. We have to go!"

Starfire continue to stare at the direction for a second more. She then turned back to the others and ran up the stairs.

Robin took the birdorang from the monster. Loud screams were heard behind him. He spun around. More monsters were coming. However, these monsters, while the same as the others, seemed to have a speed boast. They started to run towards Robin.

"Robin, over here!" Raven was in some sort of dimensional portal.

Robin looked back one more time, and then sprinted toward Raven at full speed.

"Hurry Robin!" Raven held out her hand.

The monsters ran after Robin. Pieces of the walls, floors, and the ceiling were flying everywhere.

Robin continued to sprint with all his might. The closet monster slashed the floor right behind Robin. Robin jumped forward as the monster brought its arm up. Robin reached for Raven as he was flying in the air.

Raven grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the portal. The portal disappeared and the monster crashed into the far wall.

-------Chapter 8 is Complete

Wooohooo! Second update is complete! Next, DLA!

BTW, if you noticed the phrase that Raven said earlier in the story, if it sounds, half familiar, then you would probably be a Warcraft III fan. I roughly used the words spoken from the Night Elves as the words she used to make the image orb. Had to have something different then Raven's usual phrases.

As for this chapter, well, normally after finishing a chapter, I usually planned to write more. More action and stuff, and in turn, make the chapter longer. Not this time though. This is about as much as I wanted to write for this chapter. Why am I telling you this? No reason. Just like to inflate my own ego. :-P

What is Damien Colt's deal? What happened to Sam? What will Raven tell Robin? Will the team reunite again or will they continue to be separated? What happened to Bryan? Find out when the story progresses.

Omake Time (Yeah I know. This story doesn't exactly lend itself to humor. But…bare we me here. I'm bored).

Action!

Starfire's eyes started to water. "Is this the end?"

"Aim for the mouth!" Cyborg yelled through the door.

"Ewwwwww. That is like so gross." Clover popped her head in.

The monster stopped its advance. And simply stared stunned at the newcomers.

Alex looked into the bathroom. "Ewwwwwww." Alex turned green. "So much blood and guts."

Sam frowned. "Talk about your house of horrors!"

"Um….that's kind of the point…" Robin scratched the back of his head.

Starfire grinded her teeth when she saw the spies. "You three!"

The monster looked down at the Spies…well, okay, they didn't have eyes, but it still made that gesture.

Sam looked at the monster. "Wow! That is an interesting specimen. Maybe we could send it back to the lab for analysis."

The monster, Robin and Cyborg all turned chibi. The background also turned multicolor to insensate their complete and utter confusion.

Sam, Clover, and Alex all looked at the scene. They all sweat dropped.

Clover is the first to comment. "Whoa, talk about totally bizarre."

Alex also blinked in confusion. "Ummmm…wow. I've never seen that before."

Sam turned to the others. "It's a common thing in Japanese anime. It helps exaggerate the expressions of the character by also exaggerating their form."

Clover narrowed her eyes and eyed Sam. "Ummm…okay. Teen Titans is not Japanese."

"No. But anime influenced. Much like us." Sam retorted. "And we also had our moments."

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "But not that extreme!"

Terra walked on the set. "Hey, what the heck is going on?" Terra looked at the spies. "Ummm…SimmyC, are they supposed to be here? SimmyC?"

SimmyC is in his directing chair, talking on his cell phone.

"SIMMYC!" Starfire and Terra yelled at SimmyC.

SimmyC put down the cell phone. "What? Oh, we're still shooting. Well…"

Raven got out of her trailer. "Isn't it my scene yet? Hey wait a second…"

"Spies?" SimmyC frowned.

CUT!

Robin: (to Beast Boy who is sitting on the side, waiting for his scene) Man, I was really hoping to get this done before lunch.

Beast Boy: (Takes out a sandwich) All well. It is out of our hands now. (To Terra) So, want to hang out at my trailer? (winks)

Terra: Maybe later.

Monster 1: (to monster 2) Roar.

Monster 2: (to monster 1) Roar roar.

Monster 1: Roar. (goes to trailer)

Monster 2: Rooooooaaaarrrr. (goes to trailer too)

SimmyC: Sam, Clover, Alex, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE RUINING MY SCENE?!

Alex: Well, about that job…

SimmyC: I told you that if there's a job for you three, I'd call. Did you hear your phones ring?

Clover: Well, no. But it is so unfair. While we have this huge bill to pay for, these actors have three jobs here!

Raven: You think it is easy preparing for three stories? One I'm a love interest. (Raven gets close to Robin. Robin blushes). Another, I'm highly paranoid and untrustworthy. Here, I have a freaking have a cult and monsters to fight. Easy?

Clover: Nah. But at least you have a job. I bet they pay you big bucks for these gig right?

Raven: Well, yeah. But still…

Alex: See? We could work in three stories! Please SimmyC? Maybe just as a walk on?

Sam: (Turned to Alex) Um Alex, Walk On don't get paid.

Alex: Oh, well, at least one that pays? Please?

SimmyC: I promised you three a job if there is one. Since there isn't one yet…SECURITY!

Clover, Sam, and Alex: Eeeeeeekkkkkk! (runs away from security guards)

SimmyC: (sighs) Why me? (Takes blow horn) Okay, lets do this again. Take it from the top…

-Sorry about that. Like I said in the Omake in "Two Birds…Part 2", I hate to admit it, but I really like Totally Spies! Even though, I'm not in its target audience (preteen girls). Hence, why I wanted to put this in. BTW, this is a continuation of an Omake from "Two Birds…Part 2", chapter 9.


	9. History of Silent Hill

-Here is the next update for Silent Titan.

-Now, someone mentioned mistakes and wondered if I proofread. Well, you got me. I don't proofread (at least before I publish the update). This is mainly due to my eagerness to get the update ready and published right from the start. And given how long certain chapters are (like Silent Titan chapters) I usually forgo the proofread until the chapter is up, then I reread it, and then proofread it. The only exception to that rule is my Eva fic since Evangelion reviewers are, shall we say, are a tad more harsher then Teen Titan reviewers. Of course, even then, I'm bound to miss something.

-As for OCC, well I try to keep the characters in character. It's a little hard for some of the characters (Starfire for one) since the only place I could reference for a story like this was the episode "Fear Itself" (edit: I originally said "Haunted". But that wasn't the episode I was originally thinking). As for Robin and Cyborg's reaction, well, their relationship can get tense from time to time (like the first episode, or at least the episode that was supposed to be the first, "Divide and Conquer").

-Now, the fact that it seems to be following a type of pattern. Sorry about that. I didn't intend to have the characters always be near defeat, and then someone saves them. But, well, it kind of just turned out that way. Got to someway to have suspense. Hopefully I can I can alter it a bit, but still be scary and suspenseful.

-This chapter will present information found on the site "Translated Memories" which you could go to in my profile. Here you could find an extensive history on Silent Hill that I will at least partly reproduce here. It might not be exact, but relatively speaking, this is the history of Silent Hill.

Brookhaven Hospital Second Floor

Despite the chaos happening on the first floor, their radios died down indicating that, at the moment at least, the second floor of the hospital was safe. Terra, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were all holding kneeled over, and panted hard.

Cyborg was the first to recover. "We have to stop doing this."

Terra nodded. "But how? We're in their territory now! Whoever or whatever is doing this, doesn't appear to want to let up!"

Beast Boy sighed. "That's the thing! Unless we find a way out, or stop them wherever they are, this will continue forever!" Beast Boy was incensed.

Cyborg nodded. "Well, with Robin and Raven still out there, we can't just leave this place. Even then, even if we just leave them here…"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry BB, I'm not saying we are going to do that, I'm just saying…" Cyborg assured Beast Boy. "If we did do that, we still would've been stuck here. Remember those holes in the road and those monsters? All I can say is, we have to move forward." He looked up from his position to see the still blood reddened hallways of the hospital. "I just hope we meet up with them soon, and are a step closer to getting out of this mess."

Starfire wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Her attention was on a certain boy wonder. She looked down the stairway. "We shouldn't have left Robin behind!"

Cyborg sighed. "Look Star. I'm certain they are fine. If Raven could've survived this long, I'm certain Robin would too!"

Starfire refused to listen. "We shouldn't have left him!" She attempted to fly down the stairs again, but Cyborg stopped her.

"NO STAR!" Cyborg shook her a bit. "Robin will be fine! I trust Raven to take care of him."

Starfire frowned. "I don't."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Look, the best we can do is to continue moving forward. If we're lucky, we'll meet them again!"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, we must meet them again!" Starfire flew off in one direction.

"Wait Star! We don't know…" Cyborg ran after Starfire.

When their radios started sounded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" An incoming body of flesh struck Starfire.

"Starfire!" The others in the group yelled and rushed to her aid.

Nowhere

Robin woke up in a puddle of sweat. He looked around the area where he was currently in. He was in what appeared to be a room. There are a number of pictures on the wall. The floors were made of wood panels. From the appearance of the wood paneling, they appear to be very old. While the area appeared to be faintly lighted in his immediate area, the ends of the hallway, if there was an end, are completely darkened. As he looked around the area, he sees Raven above him. "Raven."

"In my restless dreams, I see that town, Silent Hill." Raven looked down with her eyes closed.

"Raven?" Robin repeated.

Raven looked at Robin. "I would say you're safe, but if Damien and Claudia continues to increase his power, I don't know for how long."

Robin got up in his position. "Where are we by the way?"

Raven sighed. "This is nowhere."

Robin raised an eyebrow at Raven's response. "Nowhere? What do you mean by nowhere?"

Raven smirked. "That's where we are." She turned her attention away from Robin and looked at one of the pictures. "Technically, we are in-between dimensions."

Robin was even more confused then before. "Dimensions?" That's when something clicked inside Robin's head, and the puzzles started to piece together. "Wait, if we're in-between dimensions, then that means that the alternate Silent Hill and the normal Silent Hill are different dimensions of each other!"

Raven nodded slightly. "That's right. You've been traveling between the two for the past, night I believe. However, time is no longer linear as you have noticed."

"Yeah." Robin answered affirmatively. "I've noticed."

"Yes." Raven continued. "But soon it wouldn't matter. It will all be darkness once both worlds combine."

"That can't be good." Robin frowned at the prospect of there only being one evil Silent Hill. "There must be a way to stop this merging from happening! We can't have the alternate Silent Hill merging with our world!"

Raven looked at Robin and grinned. "Actually Robin, technically even the normal Silent Hill isn't our Silent Hill."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Both Silent Hills that we have been experiencing since we woke up near that tunnel are parallel dimensions of the real Silent Hill. In other words…" Raven frowned. "We've actually never stepped foot in the real Silent Hill."

Robin contemplated this for a few seconds. "So, the monsters, the dead bodies, all of it…"

"Were here long before that crash." Raven finished. "However…"

Robin looked up at Raven. "Yes?"

"If this continues…" Raven saddened. "After the two Silent Hills combine, the alternate, and monster filled normal one, the ultimate goal for 'The Order' will be to turn our world into the nightmare you see here. Starting with the real Silent Hill."

"No…" Robin frowned. "We have to stop… 'The Order'? What is the 'The Order'? And what is going on around here? And what does this have to do with you?"

Raven sighed. 'Might as well tell him everything.' "Since I see I can't get around it, I'll tell you everything. The Order is the cult that started this mess." Raven paused a bit to see Robin's intrigued expression, and then continued. "At least, since colonization of the new world. Claudia Wolf and Damien Colt belonged to this cult. Their ultimate goal is to bring their god, Samael to our world."

"But why here? What's so special about Silent Hill?" Robin asked.

"Before Europeans settled on this spot, Native Americans worshiped here." Raven continued the story of the history of Silent Hill. "They knew that this spot was special. They called it 'The place of the Silenced Spirits.'" Raven walked up to a painting. The painting showed a number of Europeans meeting Native Americans in the woods. "However, they were driven off this land, and a European settlement was put in its place instead."

"And so Silent Hill was founded on this 'holy ground.'" Robin concluded.

"Sort of. Oh, and sorry to get slightly off track here, but…" Raven walked to another picture. "If you had noticed, this small town had two hospitals right?"

Robin nodded. "Knew this town was bad when we discovered that."

Raven smirked in amusement. "Yup." Raven returned to her neutral expression before continuing. "The reason for this was that right after this area was settled, a plague hit the town killing most of the citizens. The reason why there are two hospitals was born from the constant plagues and deaths that happened in this area." Raven paused to gather her thoughts, before continuing. "For a while, this town was abandoned because of the first outbreak. Then, when this place was resettled, it became, of all places, a penal colony. Great place to put a prison huh?" Raven winked at Robin. "This is also the same time Brookhaven Hospital, the place you've all been running around for the last hour or so, was also built due to that plague I talked about earlier. And finally, this was also the time when Silent Hill got its name."

Robin smirked. 'Good thing Beast Boy isn't here. He would've thought penal was…well…' "Yup! Great place to put a prison. And what a wonderful hospital." Robin replied sarcastically.

Raven giggle lightly. "Yup. But still, that didn't stop another plague from hitting this town. At the same time, there were reports that the land was being…distorted somehow."

"And the Silent Hill we all know and love is founded." Robin frowned. "Great."

"Well, technically, that isn't when this nightmare started. But it was the reason why it started here of all place." Raven walked up to another picture. The picture shows the prison in the middle of the lake. "The first Silent Hill prison wasn't the last prison in this area either. After the first one closed due to the strange events happening, a new prison was constructed in the middle of the lake. This happened during the Civil War, and this prison was where POWs were placed." Raven continued to walk down the hallway. "It is also the point where 'The Order' first came into existence." Raven stopped in front of a picture of a man, wearing a hood shaped like a pyramid.

Robin's eyes widened. "Pyramid Head?!"

Raven confirmed Robin's revelation. "Yes. The monster that you've been seeing was that man. Or at least the representation of him. The priest."

Robin looked at the picture and raised an eyebrow. "He's a priest?" The picture shows the pyramid-masked man holding a whip next to a chained man. "I certainly don't want to be in HIS church!"

Raven smirked. "You can argue that this was a remnant of the puritans and their religious fundamentalism. However…" Raven paused a bit before continuing. "This has more to do with the new cult in town then it does with Christianity."

Robin frowned. Claudia's words were starting to make sense. "So, the cult used the church as a front to continue its attempt to summon this god Samael of theirs. To bring about, paradise."

Raven nodded. "But to most people, they would call this 'god' a demon."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Demon? Speaking of which, what does this have to deal with you? You seemed believe that you're somehow the middle of it."

"And I am." Raven lowered her head. "If it wasn't for me, none of you would be here right now."

"Why?" Robin looked at Raven. "I know that you're part demon. Are they the same group of demon that you came from?"

"Not just that…" Raven continued to walk down the hallway. "This demon, Samael…he had a son."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "A son?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. A son…named Trigon."

Robin's eyes widened. "Trigon?! You mean…"

Raven nodded. "Yes. Samael is my grandfather."

Brookhaven Hospital Second Level 

Aggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" Starfire was frantically firing at the monster that was on her. Flesh and blood was flying everywhere.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!" The clawed monster was scratching Starfire everywhere.

"HOLD STILL STARFIRE!" Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. But he couldn't get a clear shot of the monster on Starfire with her twisting and turning.

Beast Boy went up to where Starfire was struggling. He turned into a panther and waited for the right moment to attack. Starfire continued to struggle, getting more and more scratched up by the second. Finally, Beast Boy saw his opening. "STARFIREEEEEEEE!" Beast Boy jumped on top of the monster and ripped it off of her.

Starfire fell to the ground, blooded and beaten.

Beast Boy ripped the monsters flesh over and over again.

The monster screamed and tried to turn over and claw Beast Boy instead. He succeeded and now Beast Boy was on the floor with the eyeless monster in front of him. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Terra saw her chance. "Take this!" While the monster held Beast Boy on floor, Terra slammed a rocky spike into the monster.

"RAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa…" The monster fell dead on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy got away from the dead monster and turned to Starfire. "Star…"

Terra and Cyborg surrounded Starfire.

"Starfire…" Cyborg looked at the scratched up and bleeding Starfire. "Are you okay?"

Starfire got up from her position. "I am…undamaged…" Blood trickled down her arms. "Mostly."

Cyborg looked at her. He sighed. "It appears to be just minor scratches. Still, it would be a good idea to find bandages."

Starfire got up in a sitting position. "Yes. Some wound coverings would be useful."

"Terra and BB, stay with Starfire." Cyborg ordered the two. "I'm going to look to see if I can find any bandages. If your radios sound when I'm gone…"

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and saluted. "We'll protect Starfire with our lives!"

"Ummm…YEAH!" Terra also saluted. "You can count on us Cy!"

Cyborg blinked at the two. "I was thinking more along the lines of getting Starfire away from them. And then find me so that we wouldn't be separated when they attack."

Terra and Beast Boy sweat-dropped. "Ummm…we can do that too!"

Cyborg smiled. "Good. Now to get some bandages…" Cyborg walked down the hallway and looked inside the first unlocked door he could find. He looked at the room. It seemed to just be another hospital room. However, he did find a roll of bandages that he could use. He also found… "Shotgun shells? Wow. In a hospital room no less." He also took some antiseptics. He checked his radio. Nothing since they killed that last monster. 'Good.' Cyborg thought. It's safe…for now. He exited the room and headed toward Starfire. "Any problems so far?"

Terra and Beast Boy both shook their head. Starfire looked around then did the same.

"Good." Cyborg went down to Starfire. He took out the antiseptics and some cloth, and started to apply them to Starfire. "Now Star, this might sting…" Cyborg put the cloth with antiseptic onto Starfire's wounds.

Starfire's eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra had a hard time staying up.

"Sting a little." Cyborg finished wide-eyed.

"That would've woken the dead!" Terra's eyes widened.

Beast Boy realized what Terra was thinking. He looked back at the hallway, then back at the radio. "Phew. Nothing so far."

Cyborg nodded. "But don't let your guard down. If there is one thing I've learned, there is no such thing as a safe place here." Cyborg finished bandaging up Starfire and helped her off the ground. "Can you manage Star?"

Starfire nodded her head.

"Good." Cyborg looked down the darkened hallway. "Because we need to get out of this place, fast!" Cyborg ran down the hallway. "Remember to stay together!"

The rest nodded, and ran after Cyborg.

Nowhere

"This began about twenty years ago when people started dying mysteriously." Raven started her story again. "Rumors spread that it were somehow connected to the mysterious religion of the area." Raven smirked on that comment. "Obviously, it had everything to do with that religion, or more appropriately, cult. Then, six years latter, it would seemed a gift was given to the cult of 'The Order'. A girl named Alessa was born. Alessa was quite unique. She had powers that no one else had. Her schoolmates called her a witch and made fun of her."

"Much like you…" Robin accidentally blurted out.

Raven stopped and looked at Robin.

Robin immediately apologized. "Umm…I'm sorry…I…"

"It's alright Robin. And to be honest, Alessa and I probably had a lot in common." Raven returned the focus back to Alessa. "Because of Alessa's special ability, 'The Order' believed that she would be the one to bring out Samael." Raven paused to let Robin take that in, before continuing. "Oh, and this was also the time Claudia was born. Lo and behold, her parents just so happened to be friends with Alessa's parents…"

"And the connection between Alessa, Claudia, and 'The Order' is established." Robin thought about this some more. 'But what about Jessica?' Robin thought. "Raven…"

"I'll get to her." Raven seemingly read Robin's mind. "But first, let me finish Alessa. Because the group believed that she was the chosen one, her mother, Dahlia Gillespie, conducted a ritual for 'the coming of the god'." Raven stopped in front of a picture of a house on fire. "But something went wrong. And Alessa was severely burned. Any normal person would've died in that fire. But not Alessa." Raven shook her head. "Dahlia forced her own daughter to live through the pain, and the suffering. She used an incantation to achieve that. After all, she couldn't allow the one that was to bring Samael into this world to die now could she?"

Robin was bothered with that image. Still, he had one question about this situation. "Wouldn't someone have been suspicious of a woman who was so badly burned to the point where she should've been dead?"

"Normally." Raven answered. "But with the cult's connection to the local hospital, no one knew about this horror except for a few. Particularly this man." Raven pointed to a picture of a man holding a gun at a monster. "Doctor Kaufmann. With him, and a nurse…" Raven pointed to a picture of a woman wearing a red nurse outfit. She appeared to be walking towards us, and was bleeding immensely. "Lisa, they took care of Alessa. Replacing her bandages as many liters of blood soaked through them constantly."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "How could she do that to her own daughter?"

"Sometimes, between faith and their own family, they choose faith." Raven frowned. "Though in this case, it is a demon that Dahlia choose over her daughter."

Raven stopped in front of picture showing a woman, covered from head to toe in bandages, sitting in a wheelchair. "This is Alessa suffering from this ordeal."

Robin closed his fist. "If I ever see her…"

"You don't have to worry about Dahlia. She's dead now." Raven smirked before returning to a neutral expression. "Back to Alessa though, it turned out Alessa was split in two during the ritual. Cheryl was born at this time. She was picked up by a wonderer named Harry Mason, who later, lost his wife in this town." Raven stopped in front a family picture of a man, holding a small girl. "As for Alessa, Dahlia didn't just keep her alive. She tried to control her, try to control her power in an attempt to complete what couldn't have been completed when the fire happened."

"But she couldn't complete it since the two girls were now separate. Separate beings, separate powers." Robin concluded.

"That's right. However…" Raven stopped at what had become familiar to Robin. A picture of a rusted and blooded walled room was shown. "In order to be free of her mother's control, she called Cheryl back to Silent Hill. Alessa was fourteen at the time, and Cheryl was seven. In the process, Alessa's power distorted the world. And you have this."

"The nightmare that is now Silent Hill." Robin frowned.

"That's correct." Raven continued walking until a bright light in front of a picture showing a woman surrounded them. "Everything seemed to be going Dahlia's way. Except a police officer, and that man that took care of Cheryl seven years before got in the way. With the help of a betrayal by Kaufmann, the police officer Cybil Bennett, and the man that took care of Cheryl, Harry Mason, they all defeated Dahlia in their own way. Kaufmann threw a liquid at the new being that was created when Alessa and Cheryl combined. Of course this liquid was supposed to purify the being. Little did Kaufmann know, that liquid caused a monster to come out of her instead of stopping it right there and then. After all, he was just a corrupt doctor. Both Harry and Cybil were both forced to fight the monster. Lucky for us, they succeeded. And a baby was born that is the reincarnation of Alessa and Cheryl since technically, both were one in the same."

Robin contemplated this for a while. "If they won, why does this world still exist?"

"Because they didn't destroy Samael. They only stopped his summoning." Raven walked down stopped in front of a picture showing Harry, Cybil, and the reincarnation of Alessa/Cheryl all smiling. "And the power that the cult needed to summon Samael, is still in her even if she doesn't know it."

"What happened to them by the way?" Robin looked at the three.

"Tragically, just a few months after Harry and Cybil married, Cybil was killed in a car accident." Raven frown. "Harry believed that the cult, 'The Order' was the blame for Cybil's death. And, believing that they were still after his daughter, he changed her name, and both were now in hiding. As long as the cult doesn't get Alessa or Cheryl, whoever the child's real name is, the world is safe."

"Well, that's her story." Robin turned his attention from the picture to Raven. "But what does Jessica, Sam, Bryan, and Terra have to do with this?"

Raven walked up to a picture showing Jessica and Damien. "Jessica's husband."

Robin nodded knowing at least that much. "What about him?"

"His name is Damien Colt and…" Raven continued down the hallway until they stopped in front of another picture. It showed Damien wearing the pyramid looking hood, partially off to show his face. "He was a priest of the local church. And if you remember…"

"The church was a front for this cult." Robin sighed. "And this is why Jessica and her children are here."

"Yes, that is why they are here. However, this was back in 1930." Raven added.

Robin shot his head up. "What? How's that possible?"

"Time isn't the same here remember?" Raven continued down the hallway.

Robin agreed to that statement. It was clear time didn't mean much in this world. "That's right. But Jessica…"

"Were innocent victims. That is why they don't see the monsters." Raven continued down the hallway.

"That explains it. If it wasn't their connection to Damien, they wouldn't even be here." Robin replied. "But what about Terra and Bryan?"

"Silent Hill had another function after the incident with the second failed attempt to summon Samael." Raven looked at another picture. "Souls who have some darkness in them, seemed to be attracted to this town. Why and for what purpose, I do not know. Maybe this place is a kind of purgatory. Whatever the reason, these souls find their way here."

"I see." Robin stopped in his tracks. "And you. What does 'The Order' want from you? Do they think they could supplement Alessa's power with yours?"

"No. While I have his blood running in me, they need a pure human being for one. Instead…" Raven paused as she thought about what her purpose was. "They want me to find Alessa herself! They know I have a connection to her. That is why I know so much. It is imprinted in me. Through Samael's bloodline, through my powers, I could help find her. What her current name is, and where Harry is keeping her. That is why I have to stop this by myself." Raven continued. "None of you should've been involved. This is my fault, and this is my fight!"

Robin couldn't listen to any of this. "No! We're a team. This isn't just your fight, it's our fight!"

Raven gave Robin a number of exploding discs, freeze discs, flame discs, and extra birdorangs. "Here, you might need these."

"So, it was you that was helping us along was it?" Robin watch Raven nod as he took the devices out of Raven's hand. "But I'm still not letting you go!"

Loud screams echo behind them.

Raven created a portal in front of Robin. "Go through that portal. You'll be back in OUR world. The true Silent Hill."

"Raven!" Robin looked at Raven as monsters approached her.

"Don't worry about the others. I will get them out as well." Raven lifted a number of poles as four-legged beast ran towards her. "Now go!" She looked back, and forcefully pushed Robin towards the portal.

Robin stood at the portal's entrance. He looked back at Raven as she engaged the monsters. He took out a few birdorangs. "You know I can't do that Raven…"

Outside Brookhaven Hospital

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeee." A monster dog's head was split open by a rocky spike. Cyborg jumped over the now dead monster robot and bashed his fist into an incoming monster dog.

Terra brought a few boulders up and launched them at a number of monster dogs. The boulders hit the dog monster and it goes down.

Starfire blasted a number of starbolts at an incoming monster dog. **BOOM**! The monster dog shatters into a million pieces. "BAD DOGGY!"

Beast Boy slammed a fist into an incoming monster dog. After he hears the crack of his head, the radio died down somewhat. "That should give us a breather for now."

Cyborg patted Beast Boy in the back. "Good work team. Now…" Cyborg heard shuffling behind him. He raised his shotgun and prepared to fire on the incoming monster. That is, until he sees what it was. Or more appropriately, who it was. "Bryan?"

Bryan was walking towards them. He wavered from side to side. His head was bleeding. His clothes were covered in blood. "Help me…"

Starfire looked at the extremely injured man. She started to approach him before Cyborg stopped her. She was surprised that Cyborg stopped her. "Cyborg, he needs help."

Bryan continued to stagger closer to them. "Help…me…"

Cyborg continued to hold Starfire back. "Wait Star. I want to help him but something doesn't feel right."

Beast Boy looked at his radio. As Bryan started to approach, the static in his radio started to get louder. "Oh no."

Terra's mouth was wide open as this man, seemingly normal except for his injuries, was the next monster.

Cyborg brought his sonic cannon up. "Stay back Bryan!"

Starfire's eyes start to water. "No! Please don't turn evil!"

Bryan's skin started to bubble. "Aggggggghhhhhhhhhh." Appendages burst from his bubbling skin. Bryan took a nearby pipe and started swinging it around.

Cyborg closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…" He fired his sonic cannon at Bryan.

-------End of Chapter 9

This is the end of Chapter 9 of Silent Titan. It is one of the shorter Silent Titan chapters (only about 4,000 words excluding Author notes). The reason why this chapter is short, relatively speaking is, because I wanted to finally tell you the history of Silent Hill and how it relates to this story, and that's it. I could've added a lot more obviously, like more fighting and all. But I didn't see much of the point in making this chapter excessively long given that the main part of this chapter was the history of Silent Hill. Granted, I didn't have to tell you in, mostly a one shot, but it was either this, or telling it slowly over the course of the full story (like the games). I choose the earlier since I'm already on Chapter 9. Although I don't know how many chapters are left since I didn't plan that far a head (Silent Titan is the only story that I'm really taking it chapter by chapter), I figure, I'm currently halfway finish. Give a take a chapter or two. Because of that, well, not a lot of story left to tell, well, the background story of this…ummmm…story. So, I decided to tell it all in this chapter between Raven and Robin.

Oh yeah, and if you notice the story about Cybil and Harry, in my version, Cybil marries him, although she dies a few months later. In the game version, after Silent Hill 1, Cybil is never mentioned again. Not in Silent Hill 3 that's for sure (which is more a direct sequel to Silent Hill 1 then Silent Hill 2 is). This could means a number of possibilities. Either Cybil and Harry parted ways after the events of Silent Hill 1, or Cybil simply didn't survive the events of Silent Hill 1 (A possibility given that there were four alternate endings for Silent Hill 1. Two good. Two bad. In the good ones, one of them is where Cybil lives, and another one was where Cybil dies). I wanted to be sort of kind to her and have her survive the events, but (if you haven't noticed) since this story is a prequel to Silent Hill 3, I acknowledged why Cybil isn't mentioned again by having her die when Heather (Cheryl/Alessa baby that Harry got at the end of Silent Hill 1) was too young to remember her.

Now, hopefully, before I get too far behind, the next story I would be updating would be my Evangelion story. If only because it is the only one I haven't updated in a while (Well, also my Oh! My Goddess! fanfiction, but that's because said fanfic is currently on hiatus right now and like I said before, I hoped to get some sort of inspiration to continue it. Hasn't happened yet).

Bryan has turned evil! What about Jessica? Sam? Issac? And what about Damien? What is Raven's destiny? Will the Titans ever be reunited again? Find out when the story progresses!

Chapter 9 has been proofread and revised.


	10. Never Tempt Fate

-This is Chapter 10 of Silent Titan! Sorry it took so long but, well, this is my longest story. Not only in terms of words, but also in terms of all the planning I had to do (have to make sure each chapter is well thought out in order to pump out the 'quality' work you see here).

-First, apologizes if the previous chapter was a little confusing. I sort of rushed it a bit. The proofreading and revision I made to it should help make things a little clearer.

-Oh yeah, and I didn't intend for Starfire to be beaten up so much. Just that, well…it just happened that way. :-P

-As for Raven/Robin? Well, it was one of the possibilities I've been throwing around recently. Though my current intention is to keep this story relationship free. At most, this might become a BB/Terra fic, if I don't kill her off later.

-Also, if you have noticed, many of the monsters, don't have names. This is mainly due to the fact that, well, I don't like coming up with names since many of the monsters I come up with are not found in the game.

-Without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Nowhere

The last four-legged beast was struck with a pole. However, behind them, were hooded zombie monsters.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven grabbed a hold of one of the zombie monsters in a hood, and broke it's limbs.

One zombie monster jumped up, and came down on Raven.

Robin slammed his Bo Staff into its head. He kicked it to the side, bashing it as hard as he can with his Bo Staff until he hears its head crack. Another monster approached Robin from the side, ready to strike with his massive claws.

"Robin!" Raven grabbed a hold of the wood paneling and slammed them into the monster before it reached Robin.

Robin jumped backed and prepared to attack more incoming zombie monsters. He ran, jumped up, and slammed his foot at an incoming zombie monster, crushing his chest.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The monster screeched.

Robin looked up and saw another one being picked up and slammed into the wall by Raven. Robin took out an exploding disc, and threw it at a monster behind it. **BOOM**! This attack knocked out a number of the hooded zombie monsters. Body parts flew everywhere. Robin even ran up, grabbed a zombie monster's severed arm, and bashed a zombie monster over and over again. After he bludgeoned that monster to death, Robin realized what he was holding. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww…" He dropped the arm at that instance.

More of the zombie monsters approached Robin and Raven. Robin threw a birdorang into one of the monster's head. He was about to strike another monster when Raven's dark power surrounded the monsters. Suddenly, all of these monster's necks snapped in an instant. Robin blinked in amazement that the fight was now over.

"I could've handled them all on my own Robin!" Raven glared at Robin.

Both Robin and Raven were standing over the remains of a number of monsters. "We are a team Raven! I won't leave anyone of you for any reason."

Raven grinned at Robin. "Same old stubborn Robin."

"I'd like to think that it's because I care so much!" Robin crossed his arms and grinned at her.

Raven sighed. "Well, I'd probably get the same thing with the others unless I force you guys out." 'Which is probably something I would have to…' Raven felt a surge of power. She kneels in pain.

"Raven?" Robin went up to her and placed his hands on her arms. "What's wrong?"

Raven heard a male voice in her head. "**_Show us where she is Raven! We might even spare your friends if you give us the secrets! Your destiny is at hand…_**"

Raven looked around and saw symbols appearing on the wall. 'They are trying to control me again! Trying to get into my head. I can't let them do it!' "We can't stay here!" Raven stepped back holding her head. "We have to get back into either dimension!"

Robin looked around and sees the symbols. "Hurry Raven!"

Raven placed her hands in front of her. She makes a portal in front of her. "This should be the portal back to normal Silent Hill. No guarantees however."

"I don't care. If we survived this far I don't…" Robin help Raven as she fall to her knees in pain. "Raven!"

"Hurry Robin! I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" Raven quenched her eyes, trying to maintain the portal that she created.

Robin held Raven in his arms. He took a deep breath and ran into the portal. Where they were going, he wasn't quite sure yet. 'All I hope is that it was a place where we can take a rest.'

Outside Brookhaven Hospital

"Come on Bryan! It's us!" Beast Boy rolled to the side, avoiding a slice by a massive leg like appendage that grew out of Bryan's back. Bryan countered by hitting Beast Boy with the pipe Bryan was holding. This sent Beast Boy flying to the hospital's wall.

"Beast Boy!" Terra narrowed her eyes at Bryan. "You might've been a nice guy once, but not here!" Terra sent a number of boulders Bryan. This slammed Bryan into the street. Terra made a huge boulder and hovered it above Bryan. "Goodbye monster!"

Bryan held a hand out to the Titans. His human side was shaking in fear. "Guys?"

Starfire saw this. "NO!" Starfire got in front of Terra. "There might still be a chance to save him!" Starfire pleaded.

"Get out of the way Starfire!" Terra was about to slam the boulder down when **BOOM! **The boulder shattered sending tons of rock and debris everywhere.

Bryan used his new monster appendages and jumped up into the sky. Terra pushed Starfire off and rolled out of the way. Bryan's monster legs embedded themselves into the ground.

Cyborg blasted Bryan with his sonic cannon. This sent Bryan back as he screamed in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bryan fell to the ground.

Beast Boy dropped from the creator that was created when he hit the wall. He hit the ground with a thud. He slowly got up, and shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "Whoa. Why do all the evil monsters have to be so powerful?"

Cyborg readied his sonic cannon again. 'Maybe, just…maybe…' More monstrous appendages burst out of Bryan. Bryan again grabbed a pipe. 'No…there is no hope for him.'

Starfire was blasting starbolts at Bryan's back. She felt that the pulsating being latched on to his back was the cause of Bryan turning evil. "Get off of him you evil monster!"

Bryan's mind was cloudy. All he felt was pain and the feel of blood seeping down his arms and legs. He was no longer in control of his body. As he struggled to make sense of what was going on around him, in a moment of clarity, he recognizes the super heroes he saw before. "Stop…me…"

One of the monstrous appendages slammed Starfire to the side. Starfire lay on the ground as her vision blurred a bit. What she could see was a blurry black object coming down on her. That object was about to hit when a bright blue light hits it and knocks it out of the way.

"Starfire! Get out of the way!" Cyborg took out his shotgun and readied it on Bryan. **BOOM!** Cyborg fired his weapon. But all he hit was air. He looked up to see Bryan coming down straight towards him. He fired a second shot at Bryan that hit his chest dead on. However, the power of the shotgun blast was not enough for him to push Bryan back. Cyborg instantly took out his sonic cannon at that moment. When Bryan was inches away from Cyborg, Cyborg blasted Bryan back. Bryan landed on the ground.

Beast Boy bounced up and down towards Cyborg in his tiger form. Once he was by Cyborg's side, he turned towards Bryan whose inhuman monstrous body was getting up again. "Bryan…"

"Terra! Are you okay?" Cyborg looked towards the area that Terra was at. She was a little stunned, but ready to fight nonetheless. "On my mark, strike Bryan with everything you got!"

"Should we be doing this Cy?" Beast Boy asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"I wish we didn't BB. I wish we didn't." Cyborg brought his sonic cannon and readied another attack from Bryan.

Bryan flipped over using his monster legs. He jumped up like a spider and was coming down on Cyborg.

Cyborg was ready. He blasted Bryan back up into the air. "Now Terra!"

As Bryan was falling back to earth, huge spikes came out of it and slammed into Bryan's chest. Impaling him.

Starfire saw the whole carnage from her position. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tears rolled down her face. "How could you?"

Terra walked up next to Cyborg. She turned to Starfire who was still on the ground. "We had to do it Starfire."

Starfire was trying to hold back any more tears that threatened to come out. "But…"

The Titans all turned around as they hear the sound of someone's spasms and coughing. They all stare in horror as they see the impaled Bryan.

Bryan was coughing up tons of blood. His body convulsed with each cough. Blood was flying everywhere. Finally, Bryan's eyes rolled back as he fell, limp on the spikes. Some sort of creatures came out of Bryan's back and crawled down his arm. As the creatures came down and was on the road, it slowly wiggled its way towards the Titans.

"I got it!" Beast Boy ran up to the creature and smashed his foot into it. Red blood squirted everywhere. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww…"

Starfire completely broke down. "See? THERE WAS STILL A CHANCE!"

"NO STARFIRE!" Cyborg shook Starfire. "EVEN IF…" Cyborg looked at the tear stricken Starfire. He calmed down and lowered his voice. "Even if we were able to get rid of that monster, he would've still died with everything it did to him."

"No! That is not true!" Starfire refused to listen. She refused to believe that they were powerless in stopping Bryan's fate.

"I'm sorry Starfire." Cyborg lowered his head in shame. "If there was a way we could've saved Bryan, believe me I would've taken it. But…" Cyborg looked at the still monstrous Bryan. The grotesque boils on his skin, the appendages on his back; it was not a pretty sight. "But, he was too far gone now. I'm…I'm sorry Star."

Beast Boy looked at Bryan. "He's in a better place." He looked around the dark world that they were still in. "Yeah. A much better place." Beast Boy tried to convince himself of that.

Terra looked ahead. "We should be going. I mean, I'm sorry about what happened to Bryan but…"

"I agree." Cyborg somberly replied. "We have to go on. Who knows how many other people are in this same predicament."

Beast Boy nodded. "Let's finish this."

They all started to walk towards the unrestricted path. All of them began walking, except for Starfire who was still staring at Bryan.

Cyborg stopped and turned to Starfire. "Star."

Starfire turned to Cyborg and nodded. Before she caught up to him again, she looked at Bryan one last time.

Alternate Office Building

"So much for a safe area to be in." Raven commented as she rammed a floorboard into a monster. The sickly white human looking monster covered in black veins screamed in pain before it fell limp.

"Well, one thing I have learned here, this place is full of surprises." Robin threw a freeze disk at another monster. The monster froze. From that, Robin bashed it with his Bo Staff, shattering it into a million pieces. "Besides, with what was happening to you back there, I would've taken my chances here anyways."

"Sure Boy Wonder." Raven scanned the area. The office was a typical alternate Silent Hill building. Bloodied walls, metal grated floors, chains on the walls, and so on. Unfortunately, given that this place looks like any other place in Silent Hill, Raven had no idea where they were at the moment. 'One of the disadvantages of jumping from Nowhere to here.' "I guess we should look for an exit. If there is one."

"Sounds good to me." Robin looked around the area. "If it is anything like the other areas of Silent Hill, we should check every room for clues. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too much."

"Yeah." Raven looked at the doors down the hallway. None of them yielded clues onto which one they should try first. "They certainly don't make this easy on us."

"Only thing we can do is to keep alert." Robin began to check each door. Knowing that there could be a surprise waiting on the other side of the door, he put his back to the wall and slowly opened the first door handle. The room, office 202, seemed to have a working doorknob. Though it was pretty odd Robin thought. Whoever was doing this gave them a way to advance with all these puzzles and so forth. Even restricted their movement with broken doorknobs and boarded up areas. Even though it was obvious that they wanted to stop them. 'Are they playing with us?' Robin thought with contempt. 'No matter, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here.' Robin slowly turned the knob. He hears the click, knowing that the door is now open. He allows the door to creak open. If there were any surprises, hopefully it won't be coming from the monster. Robin looked down at his radio, no static. Hopefully this was a sign that there were no monsters in this office. Robin turned and faced the door. He kicked open the door. To his relief, there weren't any monsters. With Raven following, Robin entered the office.

Raven looked around the dark office. Robin turned on his flashlight and began scanning it. The office seemed to be mostly bare. There doesn't seem to be much in this room except for blood. That is, until she noticed something written on the walls. "Robin, over there!"

Robin pointed the flashlight towards that wall. Sure enough, there were words there. "Another clue to help us along." Robin surmised. _From death to birth, the numbers of life have you! _"I have no idea what that means…"

"Guess we have to find out." Raven ushered Robin out of the office. "And we have plenty of doors to look through."

Streets of Silent Hill

Cyborg, with his mini-flashlight, looked around his general area. "So far, all the doors we've tried were locked. Good thing I guessed since that prevents us from going too far."

Terra also looked at the area. The buildings seemed to be all old and historic. "This must be the old Silent Hill."

Cyborg looked at his map. "Well, according to this map, we're on Canoll Street at the foot of Nathan Avenue." He looked at some of the buildings. "There's a museum of the place. Maybe we could get a clue as to what exactly is so special about this town."

"Do we really want to know?" Beast Boy looked at the museum. _Silent Hill Historical Society. _"After all, their present is bad enough."

"Yes. This town is bad already. How would the past be any different?" Starfire asked Cyborg. She too, wasn't sure she wanted to know why this town came about.

Cyborg thought about that. 'If this is all recent, and Silent Hill was a 'normal' town before, maybe the pictures won't be so bad.' "It shouldn't be that bad. I mean, if you think about it, this town used to be monster free right? Relatively speaking."

Static from their radio sounded.

Terra looked around in the darkness. "No matter where we go, we have to fight monsters anyways. Why not take a little detour that promises to be fun and educating? Hehehe."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Beast Boy stared at the darkness where moans and groans were coming from. "Besides, if we have to fight a monster anyway, no reason why we shouldn't do it…indoors."

"I have to concur." Starfire added.

"Then it is agreed." Cyborg concluded. He went up to the Historical Society's door. "Get ready."

The other Titans nodded. They prepared for a potential attack. Cyborg slowly turned the knob. The door creaked open. So far, to the relief of the Titans, there was nothing. However, knowing this town, just around the corner could very well be a monster. They couldn't let up no matter what.

Cyborg was the first to enter with his sonic cannon ready. Although the possibility of hurting a survivor seemed less likely as they went along, he still wanted to make sure that his first hit wasn't fatal. His thoughts went back to Bryan. 'Of course, even survivors won't survive.' In the back of his mind, he still wasn't sure that killing Bryan was the right thing to do. Although he kept telling himself that it was right, that voice simply wouldn't die. 'I guess this is a good thing.' He surmised. 'After all, if I didn't think this way, then I might becomes the uncaring criminals we used to fight on a daily basis.' At the moment, he tried to put those thoughts aside since, if they were all going to get out of here, they can't dwell on little aspects like these. 'All we can do is move forward and hope for the best.'

Terra scanned the area. Unfortunately, like every other area in this town, it was completely dark. The only light came from Cyborg's flashlight. "Doesn't anyone here pay their electric bills?"

Starfire looked at the pictures that hung on the Historic Society's walls. They all seemed to depict a time in the town's past. From it's colonization, to it's transformation to a tourist town. It all seemed nice an all, but, at least to Starfire's mind, didn't provide clues to why the town was the way it was now.

Cyborg was also fascinated about the pictures and the information card that came with them. However, while most of them were simply boring facts about the town's founding, some interesting information possibly lend itself some useful clues. "So, the town had two plague outbreaks. That would explain why this town needed two hospitals."

"This place was cursed from the beginning." Beast Boy commented.

"So, this town was evil before it became…evil?" Starfire looked at the pictures again. "Why would people come to such an evil place?"

"Star, it isn't like the town had a 'we're evil' sign up." Terra added.

"Yeah." Cyborg looked at more artifacts and pictures. "Though home to two prisons might do it. Also, for a screwed up town, this place appeared to have been highly religious at times."

"Sure would be religious." Beast Boy added. "Especially if they were worshipping the devil!"

"Devil…demon." Terra looked at the pictures with interest. "You don't suppose this is why Raven is involved do you?"

"They have been worshipping half of Raven?" Starfire asked confused.

"No! I mean…" Terra raised an eyebrow. "Maybe her father or mother? Which side did her demon side come from?"

"Maybe Raven would tell us…" Cyborg stopped as he thought he heard crying. "Shhhhhhhh. Do you hear that?"

Everyone quieted down. There seemed to be faint crying coming from one of the rooms of the building.

"Could be a trap?" Beast Boy speculated.

"Possible. But let's check it out." Cyborg cautiously walked towards the source of the crying. If it was a monster, he vowed not to be caught off guard.

Terra, Starfire, and Beast Boy followed Cyborg. They were all shaking in fear.

Cyborg turned a corner and viewed the scene in front of him. He sees a little boy sitting in a corner, crying. "Sam?"

The boy looked up from his position. "My name is Isaac."

"So, you're Sam's brother." Cyborg concluded.

The boy nodded. "I've done a really bad thing. And now I'm going to be punished for it."

Starfire cocked her head to Isaac. "What did you do that was so ba…"

The wall shattered. Pyramid Head began lumbering towards Isaac.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Isaac ran through the back door.

"No! I won't let you hurt Isaac!" Starfire blasted Pyramid Head with a ton of starbolts. No effect. Pyramid Head didn't even acknowledge Starfire's existence. He continued walking towards the area where Isaac just left through.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Cyborg took out his shotgun, and blasted a few shotgun blasted into Pyramid Head. Again, no effect. Pyramid Head continued his walk towards Isaac. He stepped out and continued his lumbering chase of Isaac.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Starfire kicked Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head only recoiled slightly, and then he backhanded Starfire. Starfire crashed through the wall.

"Star!" Beast Boy, in his ram form, rammed Pyramid Head in the back at full speed. Beast Boy bounced right off of him.

Terra brought her hands in front of her. She summoned rocky spikes to surround Pyramid Head. Still no effect. He simply destroyed and walked through the spikes as if they were nothing.

Cyborg went up to Starfire. "You okay Star?"

Starfire was a little dazed, but otherwise, all right. "We have to stop him!"

"I agree!" He brought his shotgun up towards the direction that Pyramid Head was at. Much to his dismay, he was gone. And so was Isaac. "Isaac? ISAAC!"

Alternate Office Building

"Take this!" Robin threw a number of birdorangs into the monster. The birdorangs lodged itself into the huge lumbering monster. It shrieked in pain with each hit.

Behind him, Raven shot tiny telekinetic bullets at it. The bullets went through the monster, turning it into Swiss cheese. The monster collapsed into a bloody mess.

Robin's radio died down. "That ends that." He looked inside the room. Other then the now dead monster, bloody chains and other not so pleasant things, the room was another dead end. "It's nice that they block off some rooms, but I wish they would do it for all of them."

"Did you really think they would want to make it that easy for you?" Raven crossed her arms.

Robin grinned. "Of course not." He head towards another room. Like before, he cautiously opened it. Once he got it open, and no monsters attacked, or static sounded from the radio, he entered it. The room seemed to more normal then the others. With the exception of the bloody veins that covered the walls and floor, it all seemed normal. The floors weren't even grates. In the center of the room however, there was a normal looking television and a VCR. Something clicked into Robin's brain. "The tape!"

Raven looked at the room. The room didn't give her a good feeling. It felt like the life was being sucked out of her. "Whatever you're doing Robin, you better do it fast."

Robin went up to the TV. He took out the tape he acquired earlier. "It didn't work in the normal Silent Hill…maybe it will work here." He put the tape in and pushed play.

The image appeared on the television. At first, it showed a man standing in what appeared to be a forest. "This is so going to rock!"

Next, the video moved to a blond woman. "Hey Crane! Wait up!"

Then the video turned to what appeared to be the operator of the video. Robin instantly recognized him. Bryan. "Tonight, we are going to bring the darkness!"

"Don't be silly!" A female voice, different from the previous one spoke up. "We are just, connecting with the earth spirit and all."

Bryan turned the video on this woman. She was a brunette, gothic chick. Bryan spoke up. "This coming from spooky Abigail!"

"I am not spooky!" Abigail was presumably hitting Bryan since the video started shaking around.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! I'm being attacked!" Bryan said lightheartedly. Afterwards, he chuckled.

Suddenly, there was static, and another scene began, this time, much later. The group, showing three of them at the moment, was all sitting around a campfire. The image was at a slight angle.

The image first focused on Crane. Crane took out a book. "Ready to see if this thing is real?"

"It's probably a bunch of bull!" Yelled by Bryan off camera.

"Hey! Don't knock it until you try it!" Abigail laughed.

"Want to be the one to give blood Morine?" Crane handed her a knife.

"I don't know Crane. I don't feel so good about this." Morine looked at the knife. The camera focused on the knife.

"Don't worry Morine!" Crane said while off camera. "All you need is a drop of blood. No more, no less!"

Morine looked at the knife again. "Okay…I guess there's nothing wrong."

Crane made a symbol on the ground. "Here you go Morine!"

Morine pricked her finger. A drop of blood landed on the circle.

"Hahaha! And so it begins." Abigail enthusiastically voiced.

"Here we go!" Crane began his incantation. "Power of Darkness, demons of the underworld, here my voice…"

The wind picked up. This sent the group onto their feet.

After the group looked around, stunned, they all had a good laugh.

"Scared you did it?" Crane tickled Morine.

"Hahahahahahahah!" Morine wiggled away. "Just get this over with! I want to go back to the motel."

"Maybe for a little pick me up?" Crane grinned. He kissed her with a little force. "Okay…" He continued his incantation. "We have given our offering! Let us acquire the power…"

"Power!" Abigail, Morine, and Bryan yelled back.

"That only you can give us!" Crane yelled. At first, nothing happened.

"Told you it was bull!" Bryan yelled enthusiastically.

"Maybe he isn't done yet." Abigail playfully replied.

What happened next made Robin jump back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Morine kneeled over from her position.

"Morine!" Crane yelled panicked he held her. He then looked at his hands. Although it was hard to see with the camera shaking everywhere, it appeared that there was blood on his hand. "Oh god!"

"Morine?" Bryan asked with fear in his voice. The camera then shifted all around as voices sounded.

Abigail now sounded scared. "What's happening? What's happening?"

"It can't be real! It can't be?" Bryan yelled as the camera went wild.

"AGHHHHHH! Get off me! Get off me!" Crane was trying to kick what appeared to be a wolf off of him. However, this wolf looked normal compared to the dogs Robin and the Titans have been fighting up to this point.

"This can't be happening." Abigail was now flailing around. "Bryan! Get help!"

The camera continued to shake. "Help? Where?"

"There's a town not far from here in that direction!" Abigail yelled. "Go there! Quick!"

The scene suddenly shifted. Now it was shaking as it showed a darkened pathway. Suddenly, the camera dropped on the floor as we hear the sound of foot pounding on the ground. Suddenly, static, and everything went dark.

The tape ejected from the VCR. "Wrong place at the wrong time." Robin commented at the scene he just saw. He took the tape. Suddenly, he began to feel woozy.

"Robin?" Raven rushed to his side. "Don't worry! I'm going to get you out of this room!"

Robin vision began to get blurry. "We must…get…out…" Everything went black.

Nathan Avenue

"Where'd they go!" Beast Boy looked from side to side. "They couldn't have gotten far!"

"Then again, this is a place where monsters literally come out of no where. So anything possible!" Cyborg yelled.

"We must keep searching!" Starfire flew from one area to another. "I won't let another innocent being be hurt!"

Terra scanned the area. She looked in one direction. Another blockage. In the other direction, was darkness. But from her area, it appeared to be free of obstruction. "Cyborg, what is in this direction?"

Cyborg checked the map. "If we continued for a while, we get to a T-section. In one direction, it continues to Paleville. Supposing that they don't want us to leave, we'd have to make a right on Sandford Street. This will lead us into north Silent Hill towards the tourist area. There's a hotel, and an amusement park on the way."

"An amusement park? Here?" Beast Boy rubbed his chin.

"If it is like the rest of the town. Then I would not be amused." Starfire commented.

"Still, it is probably where Isaac went!" Terra looked towards the darkness.

"I hate to say it, but I agree." Cyborg spoke. "At least, I hope it is the case."

"Then we must go to the amusement park and stop the Pyramid Head!" Starfire flew up a bit down the road.

"Okay! Oh, and Star…" Cyborg put her hand on her shoulder. "Be careful!"

Beast Boy walked up to Star. "Yeah. Seemed this town has a thing against you Star."

"I will look out for myself." Starfire nodded.

"Good!" Cyborg took out his sonic cannon. "Guess we should all be heading!" He began to run down the street. "And as always…"

"Stay alert." The other Titans finished.

Alternate Office Building

Robin was coming to. He looked up and saw Raven.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Raven grinned. "Sort of."

"Are you okay? You didn't have any problems with monsters did you?" Robin held his head. The headache he was currently having seemed to subside. "Nothing safe here huh? Even a simple room."

"That's right. And no, I didn't have any problems with any monsters." Raven pointed to all the dead monsters. "Oh…" She also pointed to a door. "I think I found where that puzzle was for."

Robin got up. He looked at the metallic door. It seemed quite advanced for what appeared to be a normal, relatively speaking, office building. It had, for one thing, a control panel to the side. He looked at the control panel. There were tons of numbers written next to a keypad. "But what does this have to do with the puzzle?"

Raven walked up next to Robin. "I'm trying to figure that out myself. But the phrase mentioned something about numbers."

"Death to birth." Robin looked at all the numbers. "It goes in one big circle."

Raven thought about this. "Like time? A clock!"

"Then the death to birth thing must mean that I start counter clockwise…but with what number?" Robin looked at all the numbers in the circle. "There are about 30 numbers here. Where do I start?"

Raven looked at the numbers. "Maybe it is like the death to birth thing. From last to first number?"

Robin began examining the numbers. "Maybe. But I see five 9s here."

"Ture." Raven examined the numbers. "But on a keypad, zero is the last number. And there is only one zero."

Robin looked at the numbers again. "You're right. And not only is there only one zero, it is the only number that doesn't repeat. Well, worth a shot." He started punching in the sequence, counter clockwise, starting with the zero. After he finished the sequence, the door clicked opened. He grinned. "After you?"

"Sure thing." She opened the door. Both entered the dark room. The door closed behind them. This sounded an echo that ricocheted on the metal walls. Suddenly, there was a loud click as a light shined from above. In the center of the room was Pyramid Head.

Robin took out his Bo Staff. "Ready Raven?"

"Actually Robin…this is where you get off." Raven grinned at Robin.

"What Raven?" Robin looked at Robin with surprise and suspicion.

"Goodbye!" Raven formed a portal under Robin.

"No Raven, wait!" Robin fell into the portal. "RAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!" Robin continued to fall down the darkness into parts unknown.

Amusement Park

"Isaac!" Cyborg yelled. "Sam? Are you guys here?"

"Isaac!" Starfire yelled. "We're here to stop the evil Pyramid Head!"

Beast Boy sniffed the area in his dog form.

Terra was on a rock and looked from above. "Isaac? Little boy? Where are you!"

Beast Boy looked at the rides in the area. "Man, what a depressing looking amusement park." Suddenly, he sees something move in the corner of his eyes. "Isaac?" His radio began to sound. "Ah man! Can't we ever get a break?"

Cyborg took his sonic cannon out. "I'm ready for…" The monster slammed into Cyborg. This sent Cyborg into the funhouse. Cyborg used his boot to blast the monster back. "I don't think so!" Cyborg used his shotgun to blast the gorilla like monster. The gorilla monster screamed one last time, before falling limp.

"Took care of you!" Cyborg exited the funhouse. "Guys! Need…" He looked around the amusement park. It was no longer the normal amusement park it was just a few second ago. "Guys? Ah man."

-------End of Chapter 10

I am finally done with this new update! This makes five, yes, FIVE updates within the past two-week or so. All while I'm in school! Uh, hehehe. Guess that shouldn't be right.

Anyways, this chapter is actually a little shorter then I planned. I cut a few bits at the end with Cyborg entering the alternate world. Oh, a little change I did to what I originally planned, the number puzzle Robin and Raven solved, I originally saw Cyborg and Robin doing it instead. Same thing with the video revelation. The reason why I changed it was, well, since Robin was with Raven at the time, and I wanted to get the video thing out of the way, I moved that part up. And since Robin was in the alternate world with Raven already, what better place for that particular puzzle to show up but there? Granted, these changes are quite minor in comparison to other stuff. Still, they are changes nonetheless.

So, what will happen to Cyborg? What did Raven do to Robin? And what will happen to Isaac? Find out as the story progresses!

Proofread and revised.


	11. Darkness Amuse

-This is Chapter 11 of Silent Titan! YES! I've finally got around to doing it!

-I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait. But if you have been following me, first, I was too busy during the school year doing, well, school stuff. Second, I have quite a few stories that came first, most recently, the new "Fullmetal Evangelion" and the recently taken off hiatus story, "Conflicted Hearts". The other reason why this story hasn't been updated in a while, well, lack of interest concerning Teen Titans due to blah episodes (Employee of the Month, and Cyborg the Barbarian). Those episodes kind of killed my desire to update faster. However, this recently changed now that "The End", Raven arc, which is now in full swing! I will say that, while this story takes place after Aftershock 2 and not the current Raven arc, it IS giving me tons of ideas.

-Now, without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Alternate Sewer

Robin started to come to as the sound of dripping water surrounded him. He was in total darkness as his eyes fluttered open. "Raven?" He softly let out. The last moments before he fell unconscious replayed in his mind. "Damn it Raven! We're in this together!" He said to himself. Each direction he looked was pitch black. The only thing he was aware at the moment was the sound of rushing water. From the unpleasant smell, he could guess that he was in a sewer. Though through the typical disgusting smells that you'd expect from a sewer, there was also an overwhelming hint of, iron? Blood. 'Great. This place must be covered in it.' Robin got out his flashlight. He turned it on.

The sewer walls were covered in blood. The metal pipes above him were rusted. The stream of sewage, filled with god knows what, rushed beside him. He slowly got up from his position in this godforsaken place.

"Knowing this place…" Robin took out his Bo Staff and extended it. He looked from side to side with his flashlight. He perked his ears awaiting any sound down the sewer, anything from a screech or the sound of movement. He looked down at his radio. It was cracked, and wasn't working. "Damn. Busted. Just have to rely on my own senses for this one." He slowly walked down the hallway. "There must be a ladder to the surface somewhere."

**Thump, thump, thump, thump.** Along with the drips, this was the only thing Robin could hear, the sound of his own footsteps as he continued his trek through the sewer. He scanned the area with his flashlight, from one side to the other. He was careful not to touch the wall for obvious reasons. He aimed his flashlight at the ground for a moment before he aimed it straight forward again.

"Rah!" A monster dropped from the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Robin flipped back as the monster slashed at him with his massive claws. Robin recovered and side kicked the monster to the blooded walls of the sewer.

"RAHHHHHH!" The monster slammed into the blooded sewer wall. Robin heard a loud cracking sound which he assumed to be the monster's neck.

"RAHHHHHHHHH!" The sewer filled with screeches.

"So now you come out and play!" Robin hooked up the flashlight to his belt. He got out a number of birdorangs.

Monsters came out of the sewage, and dropped from the ceiling surrounding Robin in the darkness.

Alternate Amusement Park

Cyborg activated his sonic cannon. He scanned the dark dilapidated version of the amusement park. He appeared to be alone, indicating that the others didn't travel with him. His radio was going crazy. He had to turn down the volume or else, he would go crazy. "Come out come out wherever you are! I know you're here!" He said in a low tone. While he was saying it, he actually really didn't want anyone to hear him. After all, who knows what monsters are out there! Still, he needed to be ready. Though first, he'll strike with his sonic cannon, in the oft chance that there was a survivor out there to contend with.

The radio static got just a bit louder.

"Oh damn!" Cyborg aimed at one dark corridor, to the other. "Whatever it is out there, it's coming closer!" While he was used to fighting the monsters for the past few hours or so, that still didn't make it any easier. He shakily aimed at one direction, than to the other.

Suddenly, out the corner of her eye, a monster dog started to rush him. No, not a monster dog, more likes, a monster…lizard! A lizard that has huge claws and an even larger jaw running towards him!

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at it. The monster was hit and slammed back into the building behind him. Cyborg then grabbed his shotgun and started blasting the monster. Unfortunately, the touch skin of the monster absorbed the blast with ease.

"Not good." Cyborg backed up from the monster as it slowly got up.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr." A low rumble came in from the other side of the monster.

Cyborg blasted the monster's mouth as it rumbled. 'Hey, if it worked for those other monsters, why not this one?'

"Rarrr…" The monster's mouth filled with blood. It spilled in globs to the ground. But instead of kneeling over and dying, its black eyes stared even more intently at Cyborg.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg started running in the opposite direction from the two monsters. Both ran straight at him at full speed. Cyborg went from one path to the other through the darkened amusement park. He then ran up into the marry-go-round. The spinning marry-go-round disoriented him for a moment until it came to a complete stop. He held onto on of the marry-go-round poles as he waited for the first sign of life. Suddenly, the marry-go-round started to move in the opposite direction. He glanced around the marry-go-round. Through the bobbing horses, he could see the monsters stalking him. One of them licked his chops as he rounded a horse. "I take it going on this ride was a BAD idea!" He started to run in the opposite direction of the marry-go-round. He tripped when all of a sudden; the marry-go-round stopped and started to move in the other direction again. "I never thought this thing was a thrill ride!"

"ROAR!" A monster crashed down in front of him.

"I gotta get off this thing!" Cyborg ran to the siding and jumped over the railing. The monster jumped off after him. Cyborg whirled around, blasted him with the sonic cannon, and whirled back front. Suddenly, he ran straight into a doorway entrance. He rounded a corner and stopped to catch his breath. He looked back to where he came from. So far, none of the monsters followed him inside the building. Heck, even the radio static started to die down somewhat. "Okay, I think I'm safe for now. But where exactly am I anyways?" He turned his flashlight on and scanned the room. What he saw gave him a fright.

A massive clown face stared back at him.

Cyborg aimed his shotgun at it. When he realized that the clown face didn't move, he lowered his weapon. In fact, the clown's face was really an entrance to whatever attraction this was. "It must be part of one of the attractions here. Which speaking of attractions…" He scanned the area some more with his flashlight.

The attraction has the words _Funhouse_ written on it.

Cyborg shoulders dropped. This basically meant that he went full circle, although in a way, he didn't really know that since after he defeated the monster that brought him here, he left the funhouse right after that. "You have got to be…"

Amusement Park

"Cyborg?" Starfire flew from one attraction to the other. "Cyborg? Where are you?"

"Yo Cy! Where are you?" Beast Boy changed into a dog and sniffed for any clues of Cyborg. He then turned back to human form finding no trace of his scent. "Cy!"

"Hey Cyborg!" Terra walked from one area of the amusement park, to the other. Suddenly she stopped and gasped.

In front of her was a trail of blood that led to parts unknown.

Starfire's eyes widened at the horror in front of her. "You don't think the monster got him do you?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "No. Cy…he's…being half machine, he won't bleed like this."

"Then where is Cyborg?" Starfire asked worried.

"I don't know Star." Beast Boy admitted. "However, given that we haven't seen a trace of him, either he went ahead of us, or…"

"He's in the other world." Terra finished.

Beast Boy nodded. "And since I doubt Cyborg would willingly leave us behind at this junction…" Beast Boy sighed. "I hope he's okay in the other world."

Starfire nodded sadly. "This world's evil knows no bounds."

"Yeah. But back to this…" Terra pointed to the blood. "Where did all this blood come from?" Terra asked behind them.

"I don't know." Beast Boy replied. "It's either just one of those scary props that whoever controls this world is putting us through to screw with our minds, or…" He lowered his head. "The blood is of someone we've been chasing after."

"Robin? No, he's with Raven. Then it must be…" Starfire brought her hand to her mouth. Her hands started to shake in horror. "No…" She flew in the direction of the blood trail.

"Star wait!" Beast Boy started to run ahead, when he stopped and turned back to Terra. "Terra, we have to follow her!"

"Right BB!" Terra started to follow Starfire towards the dark corridor of the amusement park.

The only thing illuminating their path came from the streetlights scattered through out the amusement park. Yet even these are not enough to take away the shadow that dominates this darkened place.

Alternate Amusement Park

"Okay Cy! Just calm down!" Cyborg said to himself as he contemplated his next action. "I've been in some freaky places here. A little not so funhouse shouldn't be the problem! Heck, where I have been, it has been one HUGE house of horror! So this shouldn't be that bad!" He slowly approached the entrance to the funhouse. He gulped. "Maybe there is another option…" He slowly approached the exit when his radio started to sound again. "Or, I can go through the funhouse! Hehehe!" He quickly turned around and entered the funhouse, past the freakish clown mouth.

He stopped as an announcer spoke through the PA system. "Welcome to the House of Fun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up you!" Cyborg aimed at the ceiling, looking for the speakers that the voice was coming from. From where he was at, he couldn't see anything resembling a speaker. Cyborg growled at that fact, and slowly entered the hallway.

"Don't be shy! Step right up and look to your left!" The announcer spoke with a sort of eerie giddiness to his voice.

A light suddenly glowed next to Cyborg. He jumped and readied his gun at the thing that was shinned on.

From what it appeared to be, it was an old mechanical woman reading a number of taro cards.

"Lady Marmalade would like to tell you your fortune! Would you like to hear her fortune?" The announcer eagerly beamed.

"No!" Cyborg gritted his teeth. That announcer was really getting on his nerves.

However, Lady Marmalade told it anyways. "I see a dark future for you and your friends."

"Na really? Could've fooled me!" Cyborg was ready to bust open the machine. But he decided to keep his cool since who knows what would happened if he tried.

The mechanical fortuneteller continued. "For a black bird will ensure that darkness will reign!"

Cyborg was about to enter the next room when he heard that last part. "Black bird? Raven?" He spun around and stared back at the fortuneteller. "What do you mean by that?"

**Poof!** The lights go out over Lady Marmalade, consuming her area in darkness.

"Hey! I was talking to you! Hey!" Cyborg yelled at the darkness in front of her.

"I'm sorry! But we have to keep the line moving!" The announcer giddy spoke.

"Line?" Cyborg looked back. "I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE!"

The announcer didn't reply.

"Fine!" Cyborg continued along the defined path as he looked onward.

Alternate Sewer

"Had enough?" Robin took out another bloodied birdorang from the monster corpse. He wasn't sure how long he was going to get another refill. Given that it was Raven that gave him the extras, and the fact that she seemed to be keeping herself separate from the others, including him, he had to keep an eye on what he used now. Robin looked down the darkened sewer. From what he can hear, there was nothing stirring in front of him. "No? Very well." Robin took a few steps forward.

**Thump, thump, thump**. Again, the only sound Robin could hear was the sound of his footstep in the darkened sewer.

Suddenly, he stopped. He looked in front of him. The sewer was split into two paths. Or at least, there would be two paths, except a metal grate blocked one. Robin exampled the metal grate, there was no door, and while the bars were rusted, they where still quite strong. 'Nice. Prevents me from wondering everywhere I see.' He looked down the other path. It continued for sometime. Where? He wasn't sure given that his little flashlight only illuminated a part of the path. 'Wherever this is taken me, I just hope that I meet the others again.' He ran down that corridor.

**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!** The sound of his own footsteps was now much louder.

"Raw!" It was only a flash, but a claw slashed in his direction.

"Ah!" His chest was sliced. It wasn't deep, but it still hurt. He jumped back again. He held his chest as he looked ahead at the monster illuminated only by the flashlight on his belt.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaa." The humanoid monster with sharp claws sluggishly approached him.

"None of you ever learn do you?" Robin got out his Bo Staff. "Get ready to meet you friends!" Robin started to rush the monster and yelled some sort of battle cry. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alternate Amusement Park

"Keep it cool Cy!" Cyborg tried to reassure himself as he slowly walked down the blackened corridor.

"Oh no! A fire!" The announcer yelled. "A loud alarm sounded for a second.

Cyborg jumped in shock. He looked around to see if there was a fire. There was none. "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

"To your left, a mother and her son narrowly escape the fire above us!" The announcer said.

**Poof! **The lights go on again.

Cyborg again readied his sonic cannon. Instead, his eyes simply widened.

Inside the display was a lifelike woman, covered head to toe in blood. She was holding what appeared to be a dead child, also covered in blood.

"Hmmmmmm. Spoke too soon!" The announcer giddily said.

It took a few moments for Cyborg to hold down the contents of his stomach down. As he looked closer, it appeared that the woman and baby were in fact, fake mannequins. 'So, NOW the bodies are fake? Sheesh!' He turned to the door in front of him. "Now where are you taking me?" Cyborg entered the room in front of him.

Birthday music played. "Look, a beautiful birthday party! Let's see the lucky kid today!" The announcer again, happily replied through the sounds of kids playing and laughing.

Cyborg looked at the room. It was an odd room. It appeared to be quite normal compared to the other rooms. The floors were normal, the walls, dirtied but not bloody, and even the cake in the middle of the room looked normal as well. Cyborg though, wasn't taking any chances. He slowly approached the cake. He aimed his sonic cannon at it. Though he wasn't expecting something horrible to happen right there. But maybe that shouldn't be an expectation here. As he approached the cake, he gave a questioning look. "Huh?"

The cake read, _Happy Birthday Cheryl._

"Who's Cheryl?" Cyborg scratched his head.

The sounds of moaning sounded behind him.

Cyborg instantly spun around and aimed his sonic cannon at whatever it was. So far, nothing.

A click was heard in the walls.

Cyborg looked up. The ceiling started to fall. Worse, the ceiling was covered in spikes. Something Cyborg didn't notice until now.

"I hope you're not, claustrophobic!" The announcer happily spoke.

"Crap!" Cyborg looked frantically around the room. He saw an exit in one hand. "Have to get there fast!" He ran towards that exit.

More moaning was heard behind him.

Cyborg ignored their moaning. Whatever it was moaning, it shouldn't be as bad being impaled by the falling ceiling. 'Closer, closer, closer.' His target, the doorway, was getting just a bit closer. The distance between it and him was getting shorter. But so was the ceiling above him. Each creek of the gears was getting faster, and in turn, the ceiling rate was getting faster as well. Cyborg ducked as he got to the doorway.

**BOOM! **The ceiling behind him stopped its advancement, a bit of ways off from the floor.

Cyborg looked at where he exited and sighed in relief.

"I see you made it this far! You should give yourself a pat on the back!" The announcer rang out again.

"Oh would you just put a sock it!" Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at ceiling.

"But you're not quite out yet!" The announcer rang out again.

A red mist started to appear in one area of the room.

Cyborg's eyes widened.

"I hope you're good at track and field! Because through the mist, you're be closer to god then you probably wanted to be." The announcer said.

Cyborg took a scared step and started sprinting away from the encroaching red mist.

West Sandford Street

Terra, Starfire, and Beast Boy continued to follow the blood trail.

"Where exactly are we?" Terra scratched his head.

"Its too bad Cyborg was the one that was sent over to the other side." Beast Boy commented. "He was the one with the map."

As they continued to head down the darkened street, their radios sounded, and then it quieted again.

They all stopped and looked around. They scanned the area looking for any suspicious movements that they could find. So far, nothing.

"Are the monsters going to attack us or what?" Terra whispered.

"If we keep it down, and just go forward, maybe we won't meet them." Beast Boy replied in a whisper.

"The less encounters with the evil monsters here, the better." Starfire whispered back.

Then, somewhere in the distance, a lighthouse light shined.

"What?" Terra whispered as she looked at where the light was coming from.

Beast Boy also looked at where the light was coming from. "Who would be stupid enough to go sailing out here?"

Starfire also looked at the tower of light. "Maybe someone is there to greet us?"

Beast Boy then noticed where exactly the blood trail was leading them. "I have a feeling we are going to find out!"

Terra also noticed the blood trail. It was heading towards the area where the lighthouse was. She gulped. "I hope this is worth it!"

Starfire nodded.

Beast Boy sighed, trying to reduce the tension that has been building up for a while. "Only one way to find out…" He changed into a tiger and ran towards that area.

Terra nodded. She got on a rock and started to float towards that area.

Starfire complied and followed them.

Alternate Amusement Park

Cyborg rushed past woodened paneled walls covered in blood. He rushed past door after door, corner after corner, and turn after turn of the not so funhouse. If he even slowed down just a little bit, the red mist behind him would've caught up to him. He wasn't sure what the red mist was made out of, but he was almost one hundred percent certain that it was bad.

Suddenly, like a light at the end of the tunnel, though there wasn't really a light, except for the ominous red exit sign above it, an, well, exit appeared in front of him.

"This better be it!" Cyborg rushed towards the door.

The red mist followed closely behind him.

"I'm not going to end this here! No way!" Cyborg got closer, and closer to the door.

Then, he was right up against it. Cyborg quickly took the knob, and turned it.

His body forced the door open at great speed; this caused Cyborg to fall to the ground.

"Oft." Cyborg let out as he hit the ground. He suddenly got up from his position and took a few steps away from the door he just fell out of. He looked back at the door behind him waiting to see the red mist again. He saw none. Cyborg sighed in relief. "I don't know what it would've done to me, but I'm certain that it wouldn't be pretty."

Cyborg looked around his darkened and horrifying area. He instantly got up from his position. He was still in the amusement park. However, there were rusted metal grates below him. The cursed marry-go-round was spinning next to him. On the other side, there were carnival booths extended for a while with games that, well, he didn't want to know. At least on this side of the Silent Hill dimensions. He slowly started to make his way through this horror in the hopes of finding an exit.

Cyborg approached a manhole when…

**POW! **The manhole cover blows up into the sky. Blown by a monster that screamed into the sky.

Cyborg fell back a bit. He aimed at the manhole with his sonic cannon. His arm was shaking as he aimed at the hole.

A head popped out of the manhole.

Robin looked where the manhole was. It appeared to be a dilapidated amusement park. 'Some amusement park.' Robin thought.

Cyborg's eyes widened as he sees who it was. "Robin?"

Robin instantly turned his head to the voice. "Cyborg!"

"Robin!" Cyborg picked up Robin and hugged him.

Robin's eyes widened as he was being crushed by Cyborg's hug. "I'm glad to see you too Cy." Robin croaked out.

Cyborg stopped his hug and dropped Robin. "Sorry. Just glad to see someone I know here."

Robin again looked around the amusement park. "Let me guess, you're the only one here."

Cyborg lowered his head. "Yup. I was the only one that was sent here again."

Robin sighed. "Figures." Robin was trying to figure out the logic on why they were being sent into one world or the other. There doesn't seem to be any logical connections when they are in either world.

"So what about Raven?" Cyborg asked.

Robin was snapped back to the present by Cyborg's words. "She…she sent me away from her."

"Sent you away?" Cyborg asked confused. "Are you saying that she controls this world?"

"Not really." Robin corrected. "But, she can manipulate a few things given that what is happening here is connected to her somehow."

"Really?" Cyborg asked. "I guessed as much, but…why?"

"Well…" Robin started the story that was told to him by Raven.

Outside the Lighthouse

"We're almost there!" Beast Boy was running towards the lighthouse when his radio sounded. "Ah man!"

An ape like humanoid monster approached them. It grunted at the trio.

"Oh no you don't!" Terra sent a number of rocks at the monster.

Beast Boy kneeled down in his tiger form. "Who's next?" As he was saying this, an ape monster was launched up into the air and aimed at him. Beast Boy looked up just moments before he was hit. "Eep!" Beast Boy was sent backwards, rolling on the floor.

Starfire threw a number of starbolts at another group of monsters behind them. Each blast hits the monster, sending tons of body parts flying everywhere.

Beast Boy and the monster continued to roll back when **BAM**, Beast Boy knocked the monster into the sky. Another monster came right behind him. Beast Boy, with his sharp claws, roared into the air and sliced the monster behind him. "ROARRRRRR!"

Another group of monsters followed closely behind them. Terra summoned a huge boulder and sent it careening towards the monsters. Many of the monsters were sent flying, or fell over like bowling pins and crushed others in its way.

Beast Boy's radio started to die down. He sighed in relief. "Only one thing left to do!"

The trio approached the lighthouse door. As they looked down at the ground, the blood trail led right up to it.

"Awfully a lot of blood here." Terra noted.

Beast Boy shakily grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. The door moaned as it slowly opened up. He was the first to look up and see the spiraling staircase that led to the top of the lighthouse.

Terra gulped. "Do we really have to go up there?"

Starfire hesitantly nodded. "I have to make sure Issac and Sam are okay."

"We haven't seen Sam in a while," Beast Boy started. "But…Issac…"

Terra nodded. "I hope this isn't what we think it is."

Beast Boy led the pack as he took a stepped up onto the lighthouse steps. Each step he took clank under Beast Boy's heavy boots.

Terra and Starfire followed him. While both could go ahead of Beast Boy, neither of them wanted to do so. After all, anything that would separate them, and separate their strength, not good.

The trio slowly climbed up the darkened lighthouse. The dizzying trek continued up the path. **Clack, clack, clack. **Each step echoed throughout the lighthouse. They followed the single path of blood up to the top of the lighthouse. The walls were dirty, but not bloody. As spooky as it was, this was nowhere near as bad as what it would've been if this were in the alternate world.

**Clack, clack, clack. **The trio kept on going up in their trek. Finally, the three came to the top. They see the large light spinning around them. The trio covered their eyes as the light spun towards them. After the light spun away, they looked down. Their journey hasn't ended as the blood trail continued around the light, and into the outside. The trio wearily followed the path and headed towards the outside of the windswept lighthouse. What they saw gave them all a pause.

"Oh my god…" Terra said in shock.

Alternate Amusement Park

"…so that's why Terra's here." Cyborg commented.

Robin nodded. "Yes. This place attracts troubled souls. And Terra was one of them."

"And the only reason why we're here is because of Raven." Cyborg replied.

"And it's why she wants to do this on her own." Robin replied somberly.

"But she shouldn't blame herself. If anyone is to blame, it's her granddaddy." Cyborg frowned at the thought.

"Yeah." Robin sighed.

"Speaking of which, what other souls could be here?" Cyborg asked.

"Aaaaaaaa." A short sharp scream appeared behind them.

Cyborg and Robin turned to the source of the sound.

In the darkened amusement park buildings, a number of pale white wraiths popped out of the buildings. They seemed to be struggling to get out of the buildings. Which given that they are going through the walls…

Cyborg aimed at the wraiths. He fired his sonic cannon.

After disappearing into mist for a while, the wraiths returned to normal.

"We can't hurt them." Robin commented.

One of the wraiths got free and sliced towards Cyborg. Scratch marks appeared on his armor.

"We can't hurt them, but they can hurt us!" Cyborg took a few steps back. "Let's get out of here!"

Robin and Cyborg ran as fast as they can in the opposite direction of the wraiths. Every so often, Cyborg would turn around and fire a sonic cannon at the wraiths. The only effect was slowing them down. Which was just fine to the both of them.

As they ran through the darkened streets, they are careful not to fall into the abyss of the missing grates. Massive fans whirl past them.

"Over there!" Robin yelled as he pointed to a building.

Cyborg slammed into the door at full speed first before he checked the doorknob. The door instantly opened and both Robin and Cyborg rushed inside of it. Both panted hard as they tried to catch their breath.

"Do you think it's safe in here?" Robin asked.

"No!" Cyborg replied quickly. "If they can go through walls, then this door shouldn't stop him!"

Robin sighed. "Yeah." He got up from his position and headed down the hallway. "The only thing we can do was to keep going and hope we don't run into more of them."

Cyborg nodded and followed Robin. He had his little flashlight on as they headed towards down the hallway.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

Robin and Cyborg stopped. Robin took out his Bo Staff and Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at it.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. **The thing came closer to them.

Robin narrowed his eyes. Who, or whatever was coming close to them was getting nearer and nearer.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes as well. He checked his radio that had petered out when they entered the building. 'Not a monster it appears, but if it was that Claudia woman, BAM! Straight into orbit!'

**Thump. Thump. Thump. **The being came closer to where they were. Then, he finally came into view of their flashlights.

Robin and Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Hello there Titans." Slade grinned at the two. "Fancy meeting you two here."

* * *

-------End of Chapter 11

YES! I've finally finished this chapter! I am back!

This chapter is a little shorter then I planned. Well, no, not in terms of events. They seemed to be around the amount I had expected it to be. But in terms of word length, seemed that even with all the stuff I had in this chapter, I was still able to get it under 5000 words. Not a problem for those who hate really long chapters, but after 5 months, well, some might have expected a little more. Things I would like to mention, first, yes, I got the amusement park idea from Silent Hill 1, and 3. Originally I didn't have the marry-go-round incident, but after going back and revising, I added it back in. Not a huge scene granted, but I did add it since Cyborg was there! Now, if you notice the other scenes weren't exactly like the game, well, I have a reason for that too. I never played Silent Hill 3. Even though I basically spoiled myself with, well, spoilers, I didn't exactly know everything that happened in that part either. So, this is my version of what happened, Titans style!

And again, while this story is set after Aftershock Part 2, that doesn't mean that I won't take some stuff from the current Raven arc that concludes next Saturday. Heck, Slade's appearance goes directly with what happens in 'The End.'

Oh yeah, and one last thing, can't wait for the Silent Hill movie! It could be the one game to movie that is done right!

This was the longest this story has been without and update. Updates should become more frequent now that I have more time on my hand.

What do the Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire find on the roof of the lighthouse? What is Slade doing there in Silent Hill? What are his plans? All will be revealed when the story progresses.

-Proofread and revised.

**OMAKE TIME** Top of the Lighthouse 

"Oh my god…" Terra said in shock.

Al, the suit of armor, was holding onto a bleeding Ed. "Please! Someone help my brother! If we don't do something, he'll die!"

Terra, Starfire, and Beast Boy blinked at the scene in front of him. They all scratched the back of their heads.

"Umm, are you two supposed to be here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ummm…" Al blinked in surprise.

"CUT!" Starfire screamed.

SimmyC: Okay, what are you two doing here?

Starfire: You know what they are doing here! You're trying to promote that other story ahead of us! Fullmetal Evangelion!

Terra: Yeah! Blatant self-promotion!

Beast Boy: (growled) It's because of that story that this one hasn't been updated in a while!

SimmyC: (sweat drops) Ummmm…so?

Beast Boy: That story is almost longer then this one!

SimmyC: Well…ummm…it is now!

Titans: (glare at me)

SimmyC: What? It's a good story! You should read it!

Ed: Yeah! (notices the glares turning towards him) You know, I'm going back to my trailer now… (Puts on his artificial leg and arm and starts running)

Al: (nods) It's getting a little too hot here. (runs with him)

Starfire: (petting Silkie) And what are they doing here?

Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku: (all reading a magazine nearby)

Terra: WHAT? Don't tell me you're going to start ANOTHER new story are you?

SimmyC: Uhhhh…

Sam, Clover, and Alex: What about our story?

SimmyC: (sneaking away) I'm going to get to it…

Urd: (pissed off) Oh SimmyC! Remember our story?

SimmyC: (running)

Them: GET HIM!

SimmyC: (streams of tears appear) Why me?


	12. The Dimming Light

-This is the long awaited chapter 12 of Silent Titan! Currently my most read Teen Titans story, at least, the one with the most hits (before the counter was reset, and even now it has gotten slightly more hits)! Did I say that updates would be coming in quicker? Hehehe, just kidding! Seriously, I've recently been busier then I thought I would be. For one thing, the summer is over…WAY over. Of course, I do most of my writing during the school year anyways! Well, given that this is my last year here, guess what? I've also been extremely busy with test and homework! Oh yeah, and what little free time I have to write, I've used it to write for some of my other stories. Well, now that I have SOME free time now, and my other stories' updates out of the way (for now), I finally started writing this update!

-A few things before I start this chapter…the Silent Hill movie is coming out next year! And from looking at the pics from the movie, I can almost say, this could be THE game to movie that doesn't suck! It appears to be both, true to the game, AND, actually be a good movie! Hopefully.

-Oh, and speaking of the games…well, I'm still at the moment, have only really played Silent Hill 1 to its entirety, and parts of Silent Hill 2 (I'm not even sure I got even halfway through that game). Reason? Well, no money for one. No PS2/Xbox either. Second, Silent Hill 2 is getting harder to find as well. While I do have a computer, I'm not sure this computer could handle it (the PC version might be too much for it despite its age). Silent Hill 3 and 4? Well, Silent Hill 3 is also getting harder to come by. That and along with Silent Hill 4, the lack of a PS2 still bites (at least, one that I have access to at the moment. My brother has one, but I can't always keep asking him for it even if I had the game…which I don't). Still, since this story only really goes after Silent Hill 1, that shouldn't be a problem. Though I obviously, um, have some scenes 're-imagined' from the games (even the ones I haven't played) in this story.

-Oh, and I've proofread and slightly revised the last chapter. For the most part, not much other than grammatical errors, except that I added one new scene, Cyborg entering the marry-go-round. Hey! He's at the amusement park anyways, and it was semi-important in game one, why not include it in?

-With nothing more to say, on with the story!

* * *

Alternate Restaurant

"Slade." Robin spat out as he gripped his Bo Staff harder. Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face. "To be completely honest, I'm not surprised that you're here." Robin took a few steps forward before he leaped into the air, and made a slashing motion with his Bo Staff at Slade. He hit nothing but air as Slade sidestepped away from Robin.

"You probably think I belong in a place like this!" Slade said as he easily avoided Robin's subsequent attacks, a high kick, a low punch, and another slash from Robin's Bo Staff.

Cyborg also grinned. He fired his sonic cannon at Slade whenever he got the chance. "You got that right! Though if you're not being punished like the rest of us, that's just not right!" He fired again, sending his blue beam straight towards Slade. "Especially if you're working with a certain someone!"

Robin again rushed him and made a few more kicks and punches. A sidekick, a quick jab to Slade's abdomen area, and a low spin kick in an attempt to knock Slade off his feet. However, in each case, right before Robin could hit him, Slade simply moved out of the way. "What's wrong Slade? Not in a fighting mode?"

Slade back flipped away from another incoming beam from Cyborg. "Not quite! While I'm enjoying this exercise, just so you know, I am not here to fight you two."

Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon straight at Slade. He got him perfectly in his sight. However, he stopped himself before he shot off another round. "Really?" Cyborg said suspiciously. Still, Slade wasn't attacking them that for sure. However, that could simply mean that they are being set up in a trap. "Don't tell me, next you're going to say that you're not with this Claudia woman."

"I am not." Slade confirmed and he stood his ground. Robin had also stopped attacking Slade as he too, became curious by what Slade was about to say. And like Robin, he too, was extremely suspicious of him. "Although, much to my displeasure, I am forced to work with someone else, I can assure you that it is not Claudia Wolf."

Robin retracted his Bo Staff and brought his arm to his side. While he obviously held a deeply held suspicion that Slade was up to something, he also wanted to hear him out too. "We never said her last name was Wolf. So you obviously know her."

"Only in passing." Slade continued as he crossed his arms. "As you probably already know, she and her… 'Cult' is here to bring Samael into this world. Her along with that Priest and Dahlia Gillespie…"

"Wait…" Robin said as he heard the last name. "Dahlia Gillespie? Isn't she…dead? I seem to recall Rav…" Robin stopped himself after he realized what he was about to do. He certainly didn't want Slade to know where he found out about Dahlia Gillespie. "I mean I heard that she was killed during the first failed attempt to bring him here."

However, Slade did catch on to who told the story. "Raven? Ah yes, Samael's little grandchild." Slade watched Robin narrow his eyes, confirming his assumption. "Do not be concerned, I have no interest in her…for now. As for Dahlia Gillespie…" Slade lowered his head slightly, as he gazed at Robin. His eyes held a…somewhat playful gaze to them. "For all you know, we are ALL dead! Remember, I'm sure you have met a certain former apprentice here right?"

Robin frowned deepened. However, those words did affect him greatly. "So, are you saying that we're all dead?"

"And that…" Cyborg started as fear crept into his voice. "That…when we got here, we…we…"

Slade chuckled at the two-naïve teens. "Hehehe. Before you two jump into unnecessary conclusions, let me just tell you that just because you are here, doesn't mean you are all dead either! Quite a few unfortunate living souls have passed through here as well, and more will probably come. The lucky, like Harry Mason have successfully escaped this nightmarish world. Harry Mason, you know him right?"

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other, and then turned back to Slade. Both nodded their affirmation to him.

Cyborg calmed down after hearing that. While he disliked the fact it was Slade that reminded him of that, it still gave him comfort, for one, he was alive and not dead, and two, that there was a possibility to leave this place.

Robin too, was visibly relieved. He also scolded himself for forgetting, even for a split second, about Harry Mason and his daughter having left this place. If anything, his ability to leave this nightmare means that he, along with his friends, CAN leave. The only thing left is the find the exit.

Slade looked at the two. He was, entertained by the two's changing expression. "As you had probably guessed, yes, you and your group can leave this place. In fact, even the dead can leave as well. I'm actually counting on that!"

Robin relived expression turned into anger in an instant. The gears in his head started to move when he heard Slade's last comment. "Let me take a wild guess, you want us to work together, so that you can…come back to life with us?"

"Figures. Terra really did take you to the other side. And now, you want to come back with our help right?" Cyborg raised his sonic cannon again. "So what makes you think we will agree to that? For one thing, I think you are just fine where you are!"

Slade was even more amused by these two. "Well, you figured out my plan! Actually, you only figured out half of it! I have no intentions of working together on this…venture. Nor do I have any intention of working with you to help your…friend."

Robin eyes narrowed even more. He got his Bo Staff out ready to attack Slade again. "If you're not here to ask for our help, then why did you tell us all that? Why not stop us?"

Slade chuckled again. "Don't you see Robin? Just because I'm too busy helping you on your little quest, it doesn't mean that I'm going to stand in your way either!" He turned to Cyborg as he grinned under his mask. "You see, while I'm stuck working on other duties, having you two and your friends stop Samael and get out of here also helps me. Staying out of your way, and staying close to you could prove…indirectly beneficial."

"In other words…if you can't find your own way out, then you'll let us do all the work while you just waltz out!" Cyborg powers up his sonic cannon. "I don't think so! We don't take freeloaders here!"

"I didn't expect anything else!" Slade said in a duplicitous tone. He rolled to the side after Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him. Robin then jumped kicked him, aimed at his face. Slade grabbed his leg and slammed him into the wall next to him. Robin grunted when he made contact with it. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have more important things to do." Slade kicked open a door and ran into the next room. "See ya on the other side!"

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Robin growled as he got up from his position. He ran into the darkened room and he glared from side to side. Somehow, Slade was able to lose them. "He got away!"

Cyborg ran into the room behind him. "But where? Unless…"

"Maybe." Robin said as he thought the very same thing. "In the meantime, we shouldn't worry about where he has gone."

"I guess." Cyborg said as he glared into the darkened room. "Too bad we didn't learn anything new with him."

"I wouldn't completely say that." Robin commented as he started to search the now empty, but very dark room. "He did say that even the dead could leave this place. If that is true, than that could mean that…if Terra is dead, even she could leave this place!"

"That's true!" Cyborg smiled as he prepared his sonic cannon again. While he was disheartened to think that Terra was dead, at the same time, it was something he suspected every since she turned to stone. At the moment, their radios have been mostly silent. Even against Slade who, much to Cyborg's disagreement, meant that he wasn't a monster, at least, a Silent Hill type of monster. Speaking of Slade… "He said that he was counting on the fact that the dead could leave this place. You don't suppose that Terra really did kill Slade do you?"

Robin turned to Cyborg after a bit of rummaging around on a few shelves in the degraded and rusted room. "Well, you remember what happened right? Slade fell into that pool of lava. I don't know about you, but I'm sure even Slade couldn't survive that!"

"True." Cyborg conceded as he remembered that. "Do you think he will succeed…in returning to life if that was the case?"

"Honestly…" Robin started, as he picked up a jar of what appeared to be gumdrops. "I hope he doesn't succeed. Still, I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't completely mind his having his help. Even if it meant advancing his personal goal that I'm sure I will not like."

"I hear that." Cyborg said as he looked around the darkened room. "Any help from anyone, I'd appreciate. Even from…Slade."

Robin nodded as he turned his attention back to the gumdrops. While they were in a place that, if it were normal, would sell many kinds of foods, why they would be in a formerly fancy restaurant was a complete mystery to him. 'Must be a clue,' he surmised. He opened up the jar and emptied the contents onto the floor.

Cyborg saw Robin do this. This took his mind off of Slade and back at the situation at hand. "Gumdrops? In need of a sugar rush Robin?"

"No…" Robin said as he knelt down and shifted through the gumdrops in the dark. Finally, he picked up what looked like a chess piece. A white knight piece from what it appeared. Upon closer inspection, the bottom had a sharp point to it. "I'm just looking for a little game of chess!"

Top of the Lighthouse

"What…what does this mean?" A panicked Starfire said at the scene in front of her.

Terra slowly approached the center of the lighthouse. The blood trail led them here. Why, they were still not sure. But what they saw disturbed them. A massive circle with some sort of symbol was in the middle. Beast Boy and Starfire recognized the symbol as the same one they have been seeing all over the place. This symbol, much like all the others, was made in blood.

However, they didn't expect this on the 'normal' Silent Hill either, especially with this amount of blood. Granted, from experience, they knew that even in the 'normal' Silent Hill, they did encounter many disturbing images. But this one definitely pushed the limits from what they should have expected.

Beast Boy was the next to slow approach it. "Maybe they are just trying to mess with our minds? Yeah, that's it! Trying to mess with our minds! And…and…and…it's working!" Beast Boy was in full panic mood.

"Beast Boy!" Terra ran up to him and started violently shaking him. "Calm down! I know the past few…hours have been horrible, but that is no reason to go crazy on us now!"

"Yeah…" Beast Boy, slightly dizzy, recovered from his fright. "I mean, I should be used to it by now! I mean…I've seen worse…yeah! I've seen worse!"

"And we still are alive!" Starfire added. Though her expression was slightly saddened. "Even if a few others are not."

Beast Boy shot his head towards Starfire. "What do you mean by that? Do you mean that…that…"

Terra punched Beast Boy on the top of the head. This caused Beast Boy to crash to the lighthouse roof. "Beast Boy! I'm sure she didn't mean that! She meant that…well…" Terra casts her eyes down. "We already saw quite a few die before already."

"Umh." Starfire sounded her agreement. She knew, in her heart, that the others were alive. After all, they have been separated time and time again before in this nightmare, and each time, they had met again…and again as well. She was confident they would meet up again, and hopefully, for the last time that they will be in this nightmare.

Beast Boy took a deep breath to calm himself down, before he thought about the recent people he had seen die. He lowered his head as he remembered. "Yeah." As he was looking down, he noticed something in the middle of the blood pool. "What's this?" He slowly approached the object. He turned into his bird form while his face grimaces due to the fact that he was literally flying over…fresh blood. He was fortunate that he could fly or else, he would be standing in it. Still, his lower chin was quivering as he tried to keep the contents of his stomach down. After taking a big gulp, he slowly flew close to the object in the middle of the blood. With his feet, he picked up what looked like a chess piece, a black bishop with a sharp end on it. He quickly flew back to the others, and returned to his human form. "Looks like a clue here!"

Terra looked at the blood-covered object. "A chess piece? What are we going to use it for?"

Starfire knelt down beside the chess piece. She focused on the piece intently. "Maybe we have to play the game of chess?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I hope not!" He then noticed the blood on it, and quickly wiped it off. "Um…I'm not good at chess."

"Maybe Robin will play that puzzle?" Terra suggested.

Starfire and Beast Boy turned their attention to Terra.

"I certainly hope so!" Beast Boy agreed. "If we have to play some stupid game, he would be perfect!"

Starfire nodded. "I have seen him play this game of chess. He is quite skilled at it!"

Terra sighed. "Well, I guess we're done here…" Suddenly, she noticed a woman standing at the edge of the lighthouse. Her eyes widened.

Beast Boy noticed Terra's changed in expression and was worried. "Terra?"

"Someone's here!" Terra said as she pointed to the figure behind Beast Boy and Starfire.

Beast Boy and Starfire instantly turned around to see whom Terra was pointing at. Both of their eyes widened when they recognize who it was.

Starfire was the first to speak up. "Jessica?"

Jessica seemed to be in a daze. Her eyes seemed to be empty. Like she saw something horrible. Given what she was covered in, that was probably exactly the case. From head to tow, she was covered…in blood. Her formerly white dress was now stained with the red substance. Drops were dripping down her hand, holding what appeared to be an object of some sort.

"What…happened?" Beast Boy said in a meek voice. Still unable to comprehend what he was seeing. While a voice in the back of mind was telling him, he shouldn't be surprised, he still held out hope that of all people, she wouldn't be the one affected.

Jessica didn't respond to the questions she was receiving. She dropped the object she was holding, took a few steps back towards the edge of the lighthouse.

"Jessica?" Starfire said in a worried tone. She was now off the ground ready to rush to the distraught girl.

Jessica extended her arms a bit. She took one final step, sending her over to the side of the lighthouse.

"JESSICA!" Starfire yelled. She flew to where Jessica was and peered down into the darkness. She frantically looked from side to side in an attempt to save her. Yet, from where she looked, there was nothing. Only the side of the lighthouse, and the crashing ocean far below was visible.

"Jessica!" Beast Boy stopped at the edge of the lighthouse. He too, frantically looked from side to side. He also peered down in the vain effort to see if he could find her. Maybe she was holding onto a ledge? But no, all he could see was darkness.

Terra ran up to them. A saddened expression graced her face. "Not again."

Starfire was in near tears. "Jessica! Why?"

"Of all the survivors…" Beast Boy was holding back tears. "She seemed to be the one that this place didn't bother!" He slammed his foot on the ground. "Why? Why? What does this mean to us?"

"No one is safe." Terra said in a quiet voice. "That is why we must fight on."

Starfire let a single tear slid down her face.

Beast Boy looked down at the ground. He saw the object that Jessica dropped. He knelt down and slowly picked it up. Like the chess piece, this object too, was covered in blood. But this was not a chess piece. Beast Boy wiped off the blood on this new object. "A…watch?" He looked at the watch over. On the back, there was a name. His heart sank. "Issac."

"This that means that…" Terra looked back at the blood trail. "Then…then…"

"I don't want to think about it." Beast Boy finally said. "We're done here." He slowly walked back towards the stairs.

Starfire was now balling. Streams of tears stained her face. She sniffed. "We must continue. This evil must be defeated."

Terra nodded and followed the others towards the stairs.

Beast Boy entered the stairwell when he suddenly stopped. He noticed something on the windows. It was something that wasn't there before. Handprints. Bloody handprints. And they were small, like a…child's. His eyes widened. "Um…guys? I suggest that you…"

But it was too late. Both Starfire and Terra noticed them. They both gasped at the sight as shivers ran down both of their spins.

Beast Boy gulped. "Just…ignore them." He took a few steps towards the stairs. Even so, he was having a hard time not noticing them. All along the path towards the stairs, there were handprints.

Starfire and Terra did their hardest not to notice them. However, neither of them succeeded on doing that. In fact, with each passing step, both of their hearts sank with sadness and disgust.

Beast Boy though, was handling himself a little better. That was, until he came to what appeared to be words. He looked at the words, and nearly lost it there.

The words, written in blood, read… _Why? What did I do? Why? WHY?_

Beast Boy's mouth was quivering. Why? Yes, why? What does all this mean? Why all the blood? Why was Jessica involved? Why did Issac… Beast Boy ran down the stairs.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire and Terra both said as they rushed after him.

"We must not separate!" Starfire yelled at Beast Boy.

"We have to get out of here!" Beast Boy said in a distressed voice. "We have to stop them! We have to stop them!" Beast Boy suddenly slipped on one of the stairs and nearly tumbled over the side.

Starfire instantly flew down and grabbed Beast Boy before he fell. While Beast Boy could've easily changed into a bird form before falling to his death, in his current state of mind, Starfire couldn't take the chance. "I know! And we will!"

"But we can't rush it!" Terra added. "If we do, then we make mistakes! Mistakes I'm sure they will be happy that we make!"

Beast Boy was quivering. "You're…you're right…"

Suddenly, a loud roar came up from the darkened abyss from below. At the same time, Beast Boy's radio loudly sounded.

Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire all froze when they heard it.

Beast Boy turned down the radio, as it was getting extremely loud with the static. Knowing full well that something bad was coming up, he shakily peered down the stairway. "That doesn't sound good."

Terra also peered down. What it was, it was coming closer and closer.

Starfire also looked down the side. Her eyes narrowed as she thought she could see something. Something like the flapping of wings? "Some flying creature is coming up!"

As if coming out of the darkness, a furry multi-eyed monster flashed by them. The wind caused them to fall back onto the stairs.

The bat winged, six-legged massive monster stared at the group the ground. It's mouth, or what appeared to be a mouth, opened, revealing a sharp pincher.

Beast Boy gulped. He weakly waved at the monster. "Um, nice giant monster!"

The monster shot out its pincher. The sharp object came close to Beast Boy, destroying a part of the stairs. Terra and Starfire had to roll out of the way.

"Eep!" Beast Boy yelped as he changed into a mouse form.

Alternate Retail Store

Robin, with a crowbar he recently found, slammed it into a wooden door in order to pry it open. Given that the door was one of the few that seemed to be made out of decayed wood instead of the metal or solid hardwood like the other doors, Robin assumed that this must be the way to go.

Cyborg stood watch behind him. There was a low static sound coming from his internal radio. However, whatever creature was in the area, it did not make a move towards them. At least, not yet. With the flashlight, he scanned one side of the room, to the other. This place seemed to have been a dilapidated store of some sorts. What it sold before, he wasn't sure. Given the appearance of the shelves, it had to be some sort of goods store. Since Robin found the crowbar here, hardware maybe? Heck, Cyborg even found a few more boxes of shells for his shotgun here. 'I'll take whatever I can get!' Cyborg thought as he reloaded his shotgun.

Robin pried the door open. Wood pieces fell everywhere from the damage that Robin caused. He slowly peered into the room. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. Without making any loud sounds, he ushered Cyborg to follow him. Cyborg nodded and they both slowly crept into the empty room.

Cyborg scanned from one area of the new room, to the other. Again, more dilapidated walls. Suddenly, out in the emptiness, something shiny caught Cyborg's eye. Not taking any chances, he took out his sonic cannon and aimed at it. With Robin closely in tow, Cyborg slowly approached the shiny object. He took one step, than another, than another, than another. He slowly knelt down to see what it was. It was a ring. But it was not a ring that you wear, but a ring that was connected to the floor. Or, in reality, connected to a hatch on the floor.

"I take it that it wants us to go down it." Robin said, stating the obvious.

Cyborg nodded. "Well, here goes nothing!" Cyborg knelt down and grabbed the ring. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Cyborg grunted as he used his strength to lift the hatch. The hatch slowly creaked open as the hinge slowly turned. After it got up more then halfway up, Cyborg threw the hatch over, sending it completely over to the other side of the floor. He peered down the hole and tried to illuminate as much as possible with his mini-flashlight. Wherever the bottom was, he couldn't see it. The only thing he could see was the top of the metallic ladder.

Robin also peered into the hole and saw the same thing, which was…darkness. Wanting to know what was down there, he took out one of the gumdrops that he kept with him, and dropped it into the hole. He waited for a sound. And waited, and waited. Finally, after a few moments, he heard a splash. At least they now know that there was a bottom.

Cyborg looked down the hole. Given how long it took for the gumdrop to hit, he knew it was a ways down. "Um, wanna go first?"

Robin sighed as he got around towards the hole, and grabbed a hold of the bars. He slowly crept down into the hole.

Cyborg gulped. "Guess it's my turn now." Cyborg followed Robin into the hole. He, following Robin, slowly crept down into the darkness.

**Tap, tap, tap. **The only sound they really heard as they headed down to parts unknown. **Tap, tap, tap. **Lower and lower into the hole. Cyborg and Robin only hoped that what was down here, wasn't as bad as what was above them.

To get away from the silence, Cyborg decided to strike up a conversation. "So, who do you think Slade was working for?"

"Beats me." Robin said as he continued down the trek to the bottom of this hole. "Whoever it was, obviously had some hold over Slade. Especially since I don't think Slade is the type to work with anyone. At least willingly."

"I hear that." Cyborg said as he looked straight ahead. He was taught that he should never look down in situation like this. But even if he did, all he would see was darkness.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. **Cyborg's radio lightly hummed in the darkness. Then suddenly, much to Cyborg's dismay, the sound started to increase in volume. **ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

Cyborg gulped. "Um, Robin…"

"I know!" Robin quickened his pace.

Cyborg followed suit. Whatever it was that was making the radio go nuts was coming closer. And it was coming from above.

**Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap! **The pace of the two frantically quickened as they both hoped that the bottom was near.

Then, Cyborg lost his footing. "Whoa!" His foot nearly slid off one of the steps. He quickly held on the bars with his arms. He gulped as he tried to reestablish his footing.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled as he saw Cyborg in distress.

"I'm fine!" Cyborg said as he searched out the bar with his leg. Cyborg than looked up instantly. The monster was coming closer, and the static was getting louder. "Keep going! I'm going to be right behind you!"

"But…" Robin protested.

"GO! I can't follow you if you're in the way!" Cyborg yelled back. He forced his foot to find the footing.

Robin reluctantly nodded as he continued to race down the ladder.

Cyborg followed suit. He thought about blasting the monster while it was still out of sight, but this might bring the monster fall on them. Since he didn't know where the bottom was, nor how big the monster was, he wasn't going to take that chance. He looked up again for a moment as a **SCREECH **rang down the hole. Cyborg quickened the pace as much as he could. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg yelled in the vain attempt that it might make him move faster.

Robin then sees the water. He quickly jumped off and **Splashed **into the water. He looked back up to hear Cyborg's scream, and see Cyborg's image quickly approaching. "Cyborg! Jump off now!"

Cyborg did just that. He pushed himself off the ladder, and splashed into the murky waters below. He quickly scurried away from the ladder, aimed his sonic cannon at it, waiting for the monster to appear.

Robin did the same. After gathering a few feet away to a safe distance, he took out a few exploding disc and waited for it to appear.

And waited…and waited…and waited.

Cyborg took one step away. The static from the radio seemed to have stopped getting louder. It appeared that the monster simply stopped in its tracks…for now. "What do you think Robin?" He whispered to him.

"He's coming!" Robin whispered back. "But it wasn't stupid either!"

"Well…" Cyborg said as he continued to step away from the ladder. "I don't want to stay here and wait for its move. We should get going!"

"I agree." Robin said as he slowly lowered his exploding disc. He quickly turned around and headed towards the hallway in front of them.

After a few more steps, both Robin and Cyborg heard a splash. "REEEEEEEE!"

Robin and Cyborg spun around and launched their exploding disc/fired shotgun shells into the monster.

"RREEEEEEEEE!" The monster explodes into a hail of blood and bones.

Cyborg and Robin smiled at their accomplishments.

"That wasn't so bad!" Cyborg said as they both turned back around.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A number of figures stepped out of the shadow. What little of Cyborg's flashlight could illuminate revealed a humanoid eyeless monster. Than another, than another, than another stepped out into the light.

"You just had to…" Robin started as he gazed at the monsters.

"Don't say it." Cyborg sighed as he brought up his shotgun. "Who's next?"

Lighthouse

Beast Boy changed into a ram form. He jumped up and slammed into the chest of the monster. **BAM! CRACK! **The force must've damaged some of the massive monster's ribs. Beast Boy, after making contact, flipped backwards and away from the monster, landing back onto the stairs.

"ROARRRRRRRRRR!" The monster opened his mouth again and shot the long pincer at the stairs. **BOOM! **More stairs come tumbling down.

Terra, who was caught on the wrong side of the stairs, tried to jump to the lower stairs before it was too late. However, Terra lost her footing. "Whoa!"

Quickly, Starfire grabbed Terra and placed her onto those stairs. "You okay friend?"

Terra quickly nodded. "Yeah." At that moment, another pincher appeared between Starfire and Terra. "Eep!"

Starfire flew back up. Her arms glowed as she prepared for a volley of starbolts. "Take that evil creature!"

The monster roared after being hit by Starfire's volleys. "ROARRRRRRRRRRRR!" The monster then slapped Starfire with its massive wings, sending her to the lighthouse walls.

Beast Boy changed into his tiger form, jumped up again and landing on the monster's back. "ROARRRRRRRRR!" He began ripping the monster's flesh off bits by bits.

"ROAR!" The monster oscillated from side to side. And then, with a quick jerk, the monster sent Beast Boy crashing towards the lighthouse wall. It then thrust its pincer at where Beast Boy was.

Beast Boy quickly changed into a mouse avoiding the pincer. When the walls began to give way, he changed again into a bird form and flew down away from the wall.

Terra noticed the material that the walls were made out of. She then looked down at the metal stairs. While it was a risk, given the durability of the monster's skin, and the confining movement that they were faced, she had to take the change. "Hey monster! Eat this!" Terra's eyes glowed yellow. She brought them up as the lighthouse walls started to crack.

"ROAARRRRRR!" The monster noticed Terra's actions and thrust its pincer at her.

Terra quickly ran down the stairs in order to get to a safe distance. More cracks appeared on the walls. "Prepare to be screwed!" The walls ripped off the side of the lighthouse bringing the stairs straight towards the monster.

"ROARRRRR!" The metallic stairs slammed into the monster's belly. Then, with a drilling motion, the stairs were run up the monster. The monster widened its eyes at it screamed in pain. "ROAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blood spewed out of its mouth as they folded back into themselves.

"Ha! Take that!" Terra said as dust and debris started to fall on her. "Uh oh." She expected this. But that didn't mean she was going to like what was about to happen.

The sound of cracking and metal grinding into each other intensified.

Beast Boy instantly changed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Terra. He slid from side to side in order to avoid the falling debris all around them.

Starfire, who recovered from her attack, saw the lighthouse crumble apart. She too, quickly flew down the lighthouse. There was only one way out of here that didn't involve a battle with the roof of the lighthouse, falling bricks and metal stairs above them.

Both Starfire and Beast Boy saw the entrance to the lighthouse at the bottom. After dropping off Terra, Beast Boy turned back into his human form. Starfire too, landed without much of an effort. They both peered up for a moment as metal stairs and falling bricks were coming down on them. They were about to rush out of the lighthouse when…

The monster gave out one last wail and a blinding light consumed the darkness.

After a moment of being consumed by a blinding light, forcing them to shut their eyes shut, Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire all felt their way out of the lighthouse. Once they were out, they all slowly opened their eyes. They were stunned by what they saw.

It was daylight. Well, at least, it wasn't dark.

The three found themselves surrounded in fog. For now, it seemed that the never-ending night had ended. They both looked back at the lighthouse that, to their surprise, was perfectly intact. Whatever damage which they, and the monster inflicted in there, was nowhere to be found.

"Is this…the end?" Starfire asked as she peered through the fog-covered landscape.

After a few moments, Terra shook her head. "No! It's just another calm before another storm arrives."

Beast Boy took out the watch that he acquired from the top of the lighthouse. He rubbed it as he thought about whom once owned it. "This won't be over until we stop them. Until we stop them for good! Whatever it takes…"

* * *

-------End of Chapter 12

And so ends the LONG awaiting update for Silent Titan! As you can see, things are progressing, a bit, I admit, slowly, but still progressing. Also if you felt that the last boss fight Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire felt a little rushed, I apologized for that. I could've expanded it a lot if I had wanted to. But, given that I wanted to get past that area as quickly as I can, I decided to cut it short. No need to extend it behind reason!

Oh yeah, I didn't plan on bringing in Dahlia Gillespie into this story. And to a certain extent, still don't since this story takes place after Silent Hill 1. However, just in case, I have mentioned her in this story.

Oh, and one last thing before I go, if you were wondering who Slade was working for, I'll give you a hint, this story is set after Season 2 of Teen Titans. Given that we don't see him again until Season 4 (completely at least) that should be a pretty big hint on whom he was working for. Now, granted, the events of this story do NOT fit perfectly with the series, but that should be expected. After all, they are not consulting me on anything. :-P Now, will we see Slade again? Maybe. But you'll just have to wait and find out!

What is the truth behind Jessica and her husband? Her children? Will Raven reappear again? How will Robin and Cyborg get out of their mess? Where does the path lead Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire? Find out as the story progresses!


End file.
